The Castle and The Stone
by KissmeCait
Summary: Peace at last for Camelot but for Arthur, the Warrior Prince, peace is a challenge. Can Merlin find a quest to keep him happy? This story continues the themes of Merlin's Moment of Truth. DISCLAIMER: All Characters belong to the BBC. Not for Profit.
1. Chapter 1 Out to Pasture

The Castle of Éadbald - Chapter One

It had been a hot and uneventful summer for the knights of Camelot. Since the signing of the peace treaty there had been no border skirmishes or defence of the Kingdom to be made. There were no beasts bearing down on the good people of Camelot and sorcerers and Druids appeared to be taking a holiday. Arthur was going stir crazy. There were only so many hunting trips and drills a man could do. Merlin had been treading on eggs around Arthur for weeks. Any little thing drove him into a bad tempered bear and Merlin usually was the one to get bitten.

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers. The Prince was standing by the fireplace and turned on him with a scowl.

"How many times Merlin must I tell you to knock before you walk in." Arthur's voice was steely and cold.

'Worse than being shouted at.' thought Merlin, giving the prince an apologetic bow. "Sorry Sire," Said Merlin with as much deference as he could muster.

"And don't put on that servile act Merlin," demanded Arthur, his anger warming up. "You of all people should know that does not impress me."

"Yes …Si…..Arthur." Merlin was feeling uncomfortable now.

Arthur usually gave full rein to his anger or else was easily persuaded out of it. This was something in between. "Is there anything I can do for you Arthur?" Said Merlin, wishing he were somewhere else.

"Only if you can change my entire nature Merlin." Arthur's tone had shifted again and there was a bitter sadness in his voice. Merlin. who had hardly moved into the room, moved closer.

"Why would you want that?" He asked gently.

Arthur turned to face Merlin, his arms outstretched and his eyes wild with frustration and annoyance.

"Look at me!"

"I'm looking." A smile crept onto Merlin's face. Arthur really did look comical when he was furious.

"And what's that smirk about Merlin? Take something seriously for once!"

"Yes Arthur….sorry Arthur…….What am I supposed to be looking at exactly?"

The prince glared at him scornfully.

"What am I Merlin?"

Merlin looked him up and down. He was tempted to insult him. He had put on a few pounds in the past few weeks.

"Prince?" He offered.

"Yes…." said Arthur impatiently.

"Unhappy….Prince?"

Arthur rolled his eyes skyward and levelled them again at his servant.

"I am a fighter Merlin," he seethed," A warrior! This peaceful alliance is driving me mad. I've become redundant, like an old horse put out to pasture." Arthur sat heavily in his chair.

"What will I do Merlin, in a peaceful Kingdom? Peace is what we want but when it comes I descend into this apathetic mess. I need problems to solve, something to fight. What will happen when sorcery is defeated and all is well in the kingdom. What will I do?"

Merlin saw that there was real distress in the warrior prince and he took on a more serious demeanour. He drew closer still and spoke in earnest. When he used that voice Arthur always listened, he took on that thoughtful air that lowered his guard and it was easy to see how much he respected Merlin.

"You will always have something to overcome Arthur, if not for your Kingdom then maybe in yourself. Why don't you find out what does need doing and do it?"

Arthur's face brightened. " You might have something there Merlin," he said, an eagerness returning to his eyes. "Go and find me something Merlin, a challenge, something big"

Arthur slapped Merlin on the shoulder and nodded towards the door as though he had was sending him down to the kitchen to fetch food. "Off you go now."

* * *

"Why on earth did you promise him that Merlin?" said Gaius, when Merlin told him of his orders.

"I didn't promise him anything. I made a suggestion and he just went ahead of himself."

Merlin started scanning the books that Gaius had piled up on his various tables. He cast a stream of questions

over his shoulder to Gaius who was still in the middle of an experiment. "How do I find something to keep an overactive Prince happy? Are there any beasts to kill? Damsels he could rescue? Dragons he could get himself knocked out by?"

"Don't you think Arthur has killed enough wild things both real and legendary?" retorted Gaius sharply. "We will be running out of myths before the century ends!"

What about the damsel in distress then? Asked Merlin hopefully.

"Do you really think Gwen will be happy with Arthur running off after some pampered princess. No we have to find something real for him to do."

Merlin chose a spell book, half tempted to conjure up some beast for Arthur to slay, but was put off by the thought that he might be turning into a kind of pimp for the 'hunting for pleasure' fraternity. Gaius abandoned his experiment; Merlin had interrupted him at a crucial point and the results would be compromised anyway. He cast a weary but indulgent look at his adopted son then reached for a book on a high shelf and blew the dust off it.

" How about this?" He said, handing Merlin a large leather bound book. "Open it about here." he added leaning over to find the page. He tapped it with his finger. "There….see"

Across a double page was an illustration of a dark castle, in the top left hand corner a diagram of a room and in the centre of the room an elaborately carved stone.

"What's that?" asked Merlin with interest.

"That is the stone of Twifeald."

"Magic?" asked Merlin.

"No, not that I'm aware of. It is made from a unique compound, which is said to repel destructive forces. The legend has it that whichever King owns the Twifeald stone will be protected against attack or evil deeds.

"Well Arthur won't believe that." Said Merlin.

"It is much more likely that it has some other purpose and anyway Arthur doesn't have to believe in it. I'm sure I don't, but nevertheless this stone has been the cause of countless deaths as men have fought over it for centuries. There was a King, Eadbald, who tried to destroy it but at the last moment he relented and hid it somewhere in his castle. If he had destroyed it a thousand lives would have been saved, as it was when the neighbouring Kingdoms heard he owned it they waged war with each other to win the right to fight him."

"What happened exactly." asked Merlin," enjoying what sounded more like a bedtime story than a serious proposition.

Gaius settled into a nearby chair, aware of the fact that his entire experiment had now been a waste of time.

"The problem with having something that protects you like this is that it also makes you invincible, at least it would in theory. One way or another Merlin, it was seen as a great source of power. Everyone assumed that whoever held it held sway over all the other Kingdoms. There was a terrible loss of life. Strong, noble men went mad with an all consuming lust, and poor weak Eadbald could still not bring himself to destroy it so he turned his hand on himself and ended his own life. His Kingdom fell into ruin and the stone was never found.

"So it didn't protect him from himself" said Merlin.

Gaius looked at his boy with admiration; he could be so astute, such a delight to teach.

"Sadly not Merlin, but then what can save us from ourselves? Not anything in this world, not even magic."

Gaius turned over several pages of the book and pulled out an old parchment, he unfolded it carefully and laid it out on the table. "This is a map to Eadbald's castle, just a pile of ruins now I'm sure, but I have kept it safe for 30 years and others have before me stretching back three centuries. Arthur would serve humanity itself if he were to find this stone and destroy it."

Merlin turned back to the page with the castle and traced the picture of the stone with his fingers. The drawing was fine and the pigments had been laid down in such a way that it seemed to be glowing and sitting just above the page. But Merlin could not feel any magic in it.

"But if it has not been found for three hundred years then why not just leave it hidden?"

"Ah, a good question." said Gaius raising his right eyebrow and smiling broadly. "That would appear to be the best policy, but there is more to it than that. Somewhere in the library there are prophecies about the stone and they tell of a future when the stone will cause the greatest war of all time. As long as the stone exists there will be power hungry men looking for it and killing for it"

"How far in the future Gaius?" Asked Merlin, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh," said Gaius, feigning indifference, "Well lets just say that you are unlikely to have a grey hair by the time it comes.

If this war happens it may come even before Arthur is King. But then again it may not happen at all!" said Gaius abruptly taking the book out of Merlin's hands as though he had suddenly thought better of it.

"Now run along Merlin." Said Gaius in a mock parental tone. "I have things to do."

Merlin stood up and cast a sidelong look at Gaius, the canny old man was up to something. 'Was this all some fantasy he had invented to wind him up?' He wouldn't be surprised if it was. Gaius was as bored by the lack of adventure as anyone else. As he descended the stairs with his usual pretence of purpose and haste, Merlin pondered on the behaviour of his two closest friends. 'Off you go? Run along? What was going on today? Had he suddenly grown a tail?' But his next thought made him grin ear to ear. Geoffrey of Monmouth was away visiting his sister. 'Just a little incantation.' thought Merlin 'and I'll be knee deep in books.'


	2. Chapter 2 One Future? One Fate?

Merlin ran to find Arthur on the training ground. He has spent two hours in the library and only found one small book about the stone. It was the smallest book he had ever seen with very small writing and even some notes scrawled over the pages. He had the impression that someone had written it on the move, a sort of travel journal. He had not read all of it but wondered if they should read it on their journey. There were quite a few landmarks mentioned and they could make their own journey to them reading as they went. 'That would keep Arthur occupied' thought Merlin. As for the prophecy he could find none. Perhaps that was the bit Gaius exaggerated to get them to take the bait. He knew such little deception was not outside the realms of possibility. He had no illusions about Gaius. Look how he had deceived Morgana all these years. 'Yes' thought Merlin. 'Gaius wants us to go and I wouldn't put it past him to manoeuvre things a little.'

Arthur was training with Sir Rupert, one of the older knights, the most skilled with the sword and a favourite of the Prince. Rupert was getting the best of Arthur.

"Rupert just go for it will you, I can tell you are holding back." Yelled Arthur.

"Not at all Sire." said Rupert." Who nevertheless stepped up his game.

Rupert had trained Arthur in swordsmanship and knew every move the young Prince would make. He was having no trouble putting Arthur through his paces. Despite his age, perhaps because of it Rupert was at the top of his game. What he lacked in speed he made up for in cunning.

Rupert feigned a blow and wrong-footed Arthur who paid the price with a tumble but Arthur quickly rolled out of it as Rupert's sword came down towards his chest. Rupert lifted his sword up sharply to avoid an accident.

"A dangerous manoeuvre Sire." He said firmly.

Arthur nodded, more than a little out of breath as Rupert offered his hand. "Yes, sorry." He added. "Foolish of me."

Rupert made a low bow. And stood to look Arthur in the eye. " You would have put me off balance had it been for real though Sire, I would call it daring that paid off"

Arthur shook his hand and smiled his thanks. Rupert turned and dismissed the men.

" Yes Merlin? Said Arthur eagerly. "You have something for me."

" Oh yes." said Merlin, beginning to help Arthur with his armour.

On the walk back to Arthur's chambers the story was quickly recounted.

"All sounds a bit fanciful to me Merlin." Said Arthur once he had fully grasped the story. Why would anyone kill himself over that? War and killing are just part of the life of a King. I don't think much of this Éadbald.

Arthur ran his hand over the cover of the book. Merlin read his face; despite his statements Arthur had a gleam in his eye.

"Can't deny it's got something though." he said with a grin.

"So we'll go?" Queried Merlin brightly.

"Why not? I'll tell the King I have got wind of something big, a new beast or something or better still a sorcerer."

Merlin looked sceptical. "Don't you think that is wearing a bit thin. How about telling him you're going after a weapon to protect the Kingdom. He'll go for that."

"Why Merlin, I thought you were hopeless at deception." Said Arthur his eyes narrowing.

"Well" said Merlin with a slight blush. "You are such a good teacher."

Arthur who still had the book in his hand aimed a blow at Merlin who dodged it with a swift duck of his head. The book fell to the floor and a few pages flew out. They both looked down.

"I haven't sent those before." Said Merlin stooping to pick them up.

The pages were covered in drawings surrounded by scrawl. The figures in the drawing were knights horribly maimed and dying. Arthur took the pages out of Merlin's hand with a look of deep unease. Unmistakably amongst the fallen was Sir Rupert. If it wasn't him then some identical ancestor of his and there, there was Pelinor and Palomides, Gawain, Leon, all the knights of Camelot and yes, even Arthur, most of them were wounded or dying with no sign of an opponent. Arthur inspected it closer and could not help shuddering. The knights were fighting each other. He handed it to Merlin with a grim look.

"Read it Merlin." he said.

Merlin took a sidelong look at Arthur who he could swear looked pale. He scanned the images and looked up incredulously. Arthur nodded to him to read.

'This is a prophecy of the fifth Kingdom when the stone shall reappear and men will again feel the keen pain of hunger. They shall turn one on another and the cost will be dear. Friend will fight friend and their hearts will grow hard. Thus the pestilence of the Twiefeld Stone will spread like a contaigion and the land will be waste. To carrion Crow and scavenging wolf will the land belong for all the days of men.'

Merlin smiled weakly at Arthur. A bit over the top isn't it? He asked quietly.

Arthur was deep in thought. " Do you notice anything Merlin?" Asked Arthur, speaking through the fist he had against his mouth.

Merlin looked closely at the drawings, they were wonderfully drawn, the bodies of the men were mere sketches but the faces were perfect. He noticed Rupert's face etched with agony, at Gareth lying dead at Arthur's feet and then Arthur himself standing in the thick of the battle, Arthur who was no longer a prince but wore the crown and battle dress of a King.

"It is my future." Arthur breathed with a heavy heart.

"No Arthur." said Merlin as he walked across to his friend. "It is a future, only one possible future. You can change it Arthur!"

Arthur looked up at Merlin with a slight quizzical look. How are you always so positive Merlin? You always say the right thing. The prince paused in thought. He shifted and squared himself up, not in resignation but with a new energy as though Merlin's words has seeped into him and driven away his anxiety. " Yes I must go. I am yet a Prince and so the prophecy is well ahead of me."

Arthur's voice now took on an urgency, just as it always did when he got fired up. There was excitement and resolve growing in him. Arthur was rising to the challenge.

When he next looked at Merlin his eyes shone. "I must go and find the stone and destroy it."

"And I shall help you," said Merlin eagerly.

Arthur looked at Merlin, took in his slender frame and recalled just how hopeless he was with a sword, and then, hard on that thought was the memory of Anhora's test at the Labyrinth of Gedref and Merlin's quick mind.

"I wouldn't dream of attempting it without you." Said Arthur. " Now let's get things together. We'll leave tomorrow. Maybe we should talk to Gaius first, see what he thinks of this.

Merlin and Arthur sat opposite each other at Gaius' table. Arthur had never sat down before in the physicians chambers. He had paced, barged in and been his overbearing royal self, he had even lain unconscious on this very table but he had never just sat. Gaius had fussed a little at first, not quite knowing how to react. He was always very formal with Uther and Arthur, he could be rude, familiar and brutally honest but always with due deference to their station. He settled for the peculiar manner associated with a parent whose son has brought his best friend home for tea for the first time. But once Merlin produced the book all thought of discomfort fled and Gaius again became the scientific observer.

"I really haven't seen anything quite like it, he mused examining the book for the third time " someone very skilled has produced this, did you notice how the drawings are hidden here…?" Gaius handed the open book to Merlin and Arthur, they peered at it trying to work out how the extra pages could have fitted. Gaius interrupted, took the drawings and slipped them back inside so quickly that all Arthur saw was a blur of fingers and paper. Merlin however with his sorcerer's eyes saw far more; he saw just how the covers of the book flicked open and swallowed the pages in a split second.

"And these drawings," said Gaius "are extraordinary." Gaius fetched his glass and scrutinised the drawings. "Did you see this?" He said beckoning them closer.

It almost pained Arthur to look at the faces of his ruined men again. But he followed Gaius finger to a point just above the action. To a landscape he had not even noticed before; a line of distant mountains on the horizon, the broken turrets of a ruined city.

"I know that place!" Merlin announced.

Arthur did not respond or look at him, he knew the place too, it was Camelot.

None of them wanted to put a name to their thoughts, indeed nothing needed to be said. It was Camelot and what is more a Camelot as dead as the knights of the drawing, as ruined as they were.

Arthur spoke into the uneasy silence, his voice analytical and his words precise.  
"If we fight here in Camelot," said Arthur "then the stone must one day come here. Someone brings it here."

Arthur looked first at Gaius and then at Merlin. An unwelcome thought clouded his face. Gaius noticed it but Merlin spoke.

"What is it Arthur? He queried. " What are you thinking?"

"Perhaps" Arthur shook his head as though he were trying to dislodge the idea that had just come to him.

"Perhaps I bring it here? I could get seduced by this thing as many have before me."

Merlin was about to protest but hesitated, he remembered all the times that Arthur's pride had got in the way. How he had failed the test in the forest and was prepared to kill a man because he insulted him. Yes Arthur had weaknesses, everyone had. But surely Arthur had learned his lesson. Gaius, aware of Merlin's hesitation, stepped in.

"Well Sire," he began, though he had no idea what he was going to say next. "You know enough about it to be prepared."

As he spoke, and idea came into Gaius head, clear and certain, he wondered that he had not seen it before. Arthur was looking at him waiting for the next word.

"And I believe Sire," said Gaius carefully, " you must fight your greatest enemy to overcome the powers of the stone."

"And that is?" Asked Arthur with a hint of Uther's irritation at the old man and his pedantic ways.

"Yourself." Stated Gaius simply and lowered his head giving Arthur one of his steady stares. Arthur discarded his royal persona and smiled.

"Point taken Gaius,…… I need patience for a start."

Arthur fell into a silent contemplation, rubbing his thumbs over the cover of the book. Gaius and Merlin cast a concerned look at each other.

Merlin was at a loss, Arthur seemed to be taking this badly. He was behaving just as he had during the famine that had struck Camelot after the death of the unicorn. Arthur had finally accepted that he was the cause of their suffering but when had failed in lifting the curse he turned inward and a deep sorrow took hold of him. Back then Gaius had told Merlin to make sure Athur didn't do anything rash. But Merlin had not understood what Gaius meant until now; despite his dismissal of Eadbald's fate, Arthur was every bit as likely to lose the will to live if he caused the end of his beloved Camelot.

Gaius certainly had not expected such a reaction to the legend, the notebook was a remarkable find. And despite his earlier ascertion that there was no magic to the Stone, Gaius now had his doubts. Something was working away at Arthur, the drawings for start could have only been drawn for him.

Arthur raised his head and looked at Gaius as though he were about to make a confession. "Something tells me Gaius, that I should pay attention to this. I have never felt so certain of anything."

"One must always follow these strong….." Gaius searched for the word, he most wanted to say 'premonition,' but that was too close to magic for comfort. Merlin, noticing his discomfort took over. He leaned across the table to get Arthur's full attention am that same urgent kindness crept into his voice.

"You have always had good instincts Arthur, if something is telling you how to tackle this then listen to it!

Arthur looked at him gratefully. "We have to go alone Merlin. just you and I….. I had thought to take at least two knights, Rupert and probably Gawain, we would be a formidable team. But I know now it has be us."

Why just us Arthur?

"Because you are the only one of my men who is not in the picture Merlin"

Merlin grew a couple more inches at the words 'my men'. "If you go with me then the prophecy cannot come to pass. you are the man who is least likely to fall under the Stone's power. Don't you agree Gaius?"

"Seems a reasonable conclusion." said Gaius guardedly.

This seemed to be a final and positive statement by the Prince who stood and nodded his thanks to Gaius. He turned to Merlin. "I'll expect you at my chambers at dawn with all the necessary provisions" He slapped Merlin hard on his back.

"Not if you carry on abusing me you won't." Replied Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3 The River of The Witch

The next morning was glorious, the sun was as hot as noon by the time Arthur and Merlin rode through the gates of Camelot. All trace of Arthur's mood had disappeared and it seemed as if he was embarking on his weekly hunt rather than a noble quest. He had decided to tell Uther the truth, well mostly the truth. He smiled to himself as he recalled his father's usual concerned frown and well used protest.

* * *

" No Arthur, I cannot risk you going off on some uncertain jaunt. This is the time for consolidation. Our hard work has won us the blessing of peace and we owe it….."

Uther made the mistake of looking up at Arthur at this point in his speech. Arthur had his hand on his sword hilt and looked indulgently at his father, he had heard it all before and his father's concern always touched him, although it was the most frustrating nonsense he had ever heard. With this one look Uther recalled an eight year-old Arthur, standing before him asking for some adventure, something to rise to, to make him feel like a man. Countless times Uther had denied him this and now, hearing himself drone on and seeing that familiar look of suppressed frustration, Uther came to an impass. He loved Arthur and that love translated into an overwhelming fear for his safety but Uther knew how easily he could smother him. And besides hadn't he learned that he could no more engineer Arthur's fate than he could his own. His boy had railed against him, disobeyed him, by the Gods, he had even tried to kill him, But here he was, the finest Prince, the dearest son a man could wish for. 'It's about time,' thought Uther to himself.' I let him go.'

Uther had stopped in mid sentence and paused. The entire court was waiting for his next word.

"Go then! Take whatever you need." Said Uther, and stepping forward he placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder his son smiled at him. Uther removed the leather glove from hand, revealing a web of scars and he gently touched Arthurs cheek.

"Be careful my son." he said.

Arthur's eyes grew round with a sudden joy. "

Thankyou Sire." He said and bowed deeply.

* * *

The travel journal had recounted a journey of 13 days that took them beyond the white mountains and through the forest of Dalgeath. The writer and encountered beasts and errant knights on his travels but Arthur was certain that these were no more. Camelot had changed a lot in 300 years. He turned in his saddle to look at Merlin who was lagging behind. Merlin sat his horse well these days but still had the ability to look like a country bumpkin when he was tired.

"We have hardly gone twenty miles Merlin, you can't be tired already!"

"No..not tired exactly," said Merlin, "just reading this." He waved the journal at Arthur.

"Don't read and ride at the same time you idiot."

"But is says here we are about to cross the river Wicci."

"So?"

"The river Witch?"

"What of it?" Questioned Arthur with growing amusement at Merlin's worried face.

"I never heard of it?"

"Nor I, it's most likely on old name Merlin, it must be the river Quert where the oak trees are."

"Witches and oak trees…..that sounds like somewhere we should avoid."

"Are we scared Merlin?" Teased Arthur.

"No…."

"Well get on up here then, keep up and keep your eyes peeled!" Arthur stepped up the pace. Merlin groaned.

The River Quert was well inside Camelot but not frequented much by its people. It was a dark and gloomy river, sluggish and lifeless. No fish were found in it and it's depths could not be fathomed. They approach the river through a line of ancient oak trees which although magnificent had an air of neglect and solitude about them as though nothing had touched them for centuries, no bird had nested in their branches, no rodent made home amongst their roots or beetles scuttling across their skin. Oak trees were life itself to a forest, but not these oak trees. Merlin inwardly shuddered but Arthur hardly noticed any of it, he was all bravado and ease.

"Yes and we have to whistle while we do it."

Arthur scoffed. "Come now Merlin that sounds like superstitious nonsense."

"No it says it here." said Merlin holding the page out for Arthur to see. The prince refused to look.

"And what reason does it give then Merlin….for the whistling!"

"To keep the fléogan at bay, there's a picture here..they're like giant flies with....yeuk.....that's disgusting!"

"Theyr'e what!..you made that up!" yelled Arthur making a lunge to snatch the book. Merlin lifted the journal higher to avoid Arthurs hands but Arthur was quick and managed to knock into him. The book went flying and with an almost silent splash, slipped below the dark waters.

"Now look what you've done Merlin…you idiot."

"_You_hit it out of my hand." protested Merlin angrily and dropped to his knees. He peered into the water. Hesitating to put in his hand into such a soupy mess

"Go and get it then." Taunted Arthur shoving him in the back.

Merlin overbalanced and fell headlong splaying his arms as he fell and landing with a loud sharp splat. Arthur couldn't help laughing

"Ouch that must hurt ." he joked.

But Arthur was talking to himself. The had river swallowed Merlin in an instant. There was not even a ripple on the surface


	4. Chapter 4 Wind and Water

"Merlin, Merlin!" Arthur called out desperately. He waded two steps into the river then realised his chain mail and armour would render him useless in the water. He stepped out and began to strip it off. As he unbuckled his spaulder a searing pain shot through his shoulder he looked down and saw a slender point, unlike any blade he had ever seen, It had pierced right through the links in his mail. Slowly a terrible numbness spread out from the wound Arthur tried to turn, painfully slowly he moved his head but every second his body was stiffening growing more and more paralysed.

Merlin almost choked with the thickness of the water. He could see nothing and no matter how hard he tried he could not surface. The water filled his nose and seeped into his mouth, his clothes were weighed down with it. Sunlight just sat on the surface of this river as though it were afraid to enter. In his mind Merlin pictured light and threads of murky luminosity inched out from his fingers. Now he could make out the riverbed writhing below him like a thousand jet eels. Merlin cast about him for any sign of the journal. He willed the book to come to him and it came twisting and turning through the gloom into his hand. Above him he heard Arthur's muffled cries and expected that at any minute he would have him to rescue as well. But Arthur did not come and no longer called out. Merlin's lungs ached his mind was as muddied as the water. Swimming was impossible so he tried to stand on the bottom and walk across. The flow of the fiver was so sluggish that this seemed to work. But everything he did was in slow motion and Merlin knew that he would drown before he reached the other side. He tried to picture his spell book, he could not utter a word underwater but perhaps he could bring the words from the book into the light. In his minds eye he saw them as flames burnt into the darkness and on the black page of the river words began to form, swimming with its flow,  
_Ic i onstepee wæterstréam,_theyspread out across the skin of the river like oil._Ic i onstepee wæterstréam_

Gradually Merlin felt himself rise up through the river until his head broke the surface and he spluttered in the air. He rose up until he stood on the water as though it were a path and walked over to the dry land. Quickly he turned to look for Arthur, a brief wave of panic tore through him at the thought that Arthur had seen him..

Over on the other bank he saw Arthur standing rigid, his head craning to look behind him and towering over his shoulder a huge black headed fly, it's long proboscis piercing Arthur through the shoulder its iridescent wings beating the words of the book jumped into Merlin's mind.' The fleogan..whistling ..' Merlin lifted his hand and backed into the cover of an oak tree. An incantation left his lips and curled into the air. _"Hwistle on gepyll "_

A thin reedy whistle filled the air, not any human sound Arthur had ever heard. The face he looked into was horrendous enough to be the face of death itself but as he watched it the great fly shuddered and withdrew the blade of its tongue. It's eyes, if that was what they were grew dull it's wings folded and the creature slid to the ground. Arthur dropped onto his knees, barely able to move his tortured limbs He scanned the water for any trace of Merlin then covered his face. All he could think of was Merlin, his friend who now lay at the bottom of the river. He wanted to cry, but Arthur had never cried, he didn't know how. Instead he beat his fist into the mud, until it splashed up into his face and under his breath he cursed the quest, the river and himself.

Merlin watched Arthur drop to the ground, he almost called out but something distracted him. In the shadows of the oak trees opposite something or someone was moving. As the figure walked through the trees Merlin thought he saw the branches turn as though they were reaching out. Merlin's incantation had faded on the air but mingling with the last notes came a woman's voice, singing. As the figure stepped out from the shade of the trees his heart made a sudden leap. It was Morgana! For the first time in his life Merlin froze as Morgana leaned over her brother, as she knelt before him and pulled his hands away from his face. He watched as Arthur looked up at her, Merlin could not hear what they said but he saw Arthur look over to where he was hiding. Merlin did not know what he felt. He knew he could not harm Morgana again and he also knew she could not have forgiven him. He stepped out into the open, prepared for whatever she would fire at him but she only smiled and drew away as Arthur climbed to his feet waving frantically. Merlin watched her shrink back into the trees and disappear only her errie song remained.

By the time Arthur had waded the river with the horses he was exhausted. He fell to the ground muddy and breathless and looked up at his friend.

"Merlin. Thank god you're safe. I thought I'd drowned you. How did you….? Arthur stopped, noticing a strange look on Merlin's face.

"What is it Merlin? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Morgana. What did she say?"

"Morgana? You think that she was Morgana."

Merlin looked at Arthur with suspicion. "It was she."

"No Merlin, I think I know my own sister." Arthur remembered the affection Merlin had for Morgana" Sorry Merlin, I suppose she was something like her."

Merlin turned away, not wanting Arthur to read anything in his face. Arthur watched him for a moment. There was a time he was sure Merlin was in love with Morgana. He had never discovered what she thought of him. He knew it was not impossible to fall in love with a servant. Merlin had been there when she was taken and he had not been able to save her. Arthur imagined himself losing Gwen like that. He held Merlin's arm briefly, silently conveying his sympathy, and left him to his grief.

They walked their horses through the trees and out onto scrub land. Some of the trees were large and spreading and afforded good shelter. Neither spoke and Arthur set about making a fire. Merlin rifled through the bags and handed him a fistful of bread and cold meat. Arthur didn't like this silence. Merlin had not looked at him properly at all.

"I think Merlin that she was the river witch, she told me you were alive. She was full of kindness kind not at all like the sorcerers that have come to Camelot..it's curious..I was not concerned about who she was.."

Arthur looked over at Merlin, his shoulders hunched up against the gathering dark. "All I could think about was you, at the bottom of that river."

"Feeling guilty over my murder were you?" asked Merlin with his eyes still cast down.

Arthur felt uncomfortable. This hardly sounded like a joke but the decided to make light of it.

"Don't think anyone would hang me for disposing of a useless servant though." he said, prodding Merlin's boots with a stick.

Merlin finally lifted his eyes. He had always been open and frank with Arthur but now if he was to accept what he was saying he must deny the evidence of his own eyes. Arthur smiled at him warmly. "That river is deep and you went down like a stone. I was just about to get you out and this thing got me here look at that." Arthur pulled his shirt open to reveal a livid mark that was already red and swollen.

"I'll see to that Sire." said Merlin jumping to his feet. Arthur allowed Merlin to bathe his wound and glanced up at him trying to gauge the state of his mood. "How did you get out of the river?"

"Don't really know..crawled out..it was dark down there."

Merlin gently pulled Arthur's shirt over the dressing. "What did she say Arthur?"

Arthur knew that he must humour him. Merlin stood above him watching his face intently Arthur did not break his gaze but made a gesture that brought Merlin to sit at his side.

"She said don't despair he is found and then she pointed over to you"

Merlin talked slowly. "So you think she was the witch Arthur?"

"Yes and I think she saved me from those fleogan or whatever......they were real… Those huge flies you read about…I hate to admit that you were right.....she killed it with this whistling sound...."

Merlin wasn't listening to Arthur, a hundred thoughts were fighting each other in his head. ' Why would Arthur lie to him? Was Arthur lying to him and why was he seeing Morgana when Morgana wasn't there"


	5. Chapter 5 The Book of Aidith

Arthur slept soundly under the shade of the twisted oaks. He hardly ever dreamt or at least did not remember if he did but when he woke in the morning he had such a positive feeling that he thought he must have had a wonderful dream that he just couldn't remember. Yesterday had started out like this and ended far less comfortably. At this rate thought Arthur 'I'll have more fun when I'm asleep.' He looked down at Merlin, still caught fast in sleep. His dreams flitted under his eyelids and Arthur was certain they were not as restful as his.

The way ahead was clear and although the road was unfamiliar it had that pleasant air of much use, a well-beaten path is what Gaius would have called it. The mountains loomed ever closer, once they were over them they would be outside Camelot's borders, though still inside the Kingdom as it was in Eadbald's time, for on Gaius map the valley beyond the mountains was still called Camelot.

They made camp overnight at the foot of the mountains and rose the next day ready for the hard toil of the climb. They would have to dismount and lead their horses most of the way. Arthur caught a rabbit and gave it to Merlin who had crammed in some cooking tips from Sir Rupert before he left, there would be little chance for a hearty meal on the inhospitable mountain. As they sat eating breakfast Arthur spread the map out before them.

"You do realise Merlin that this map makes Ealdor within Camelot?

"No." said Merlin moving in closer to see it. "I didn't notice that..I always thought we ought to be part of Camelot, our King treated us like outsiders, as though we didn't matter. At Least Uther is not like that."

Arthur looked at Merlin with curiosity.

"How can you speak of him in that way after what he did to you".

"My father you mean?" queried Merlin.

Arthur gave a short nod.

"Gwen taught me." Merlin said simply.

Arthur smiled. "Yes I can see how she could do that".

"There was a time." Merlin hesitated, remembering the full story and trying to edit it quickly. " A time when Uther's life was in danger and I knew about it, I felt I had a choice to make, prevent Uther taking more lives or......"

"Wait." interrupted Arthur, "When was this?"

"When he had Tom killed."

"Ah yes." said Arthur, hanging his head. He looked up under his brow, " You knew someone was going to kill my father and what did you do?"

"I considered not doing anything about it."

"There was silence between the two friends. Arthur gave a deep sigh. I'm glad you didn't let him die Merlin."

"Gwen said that it would make me a murderer, make me as bad as he was."

"Yes..I see that. But that would not have stopped _me_." Arthur spoke with a grim honesty.

"You don't know that Arthur, you can't know what will happen or how you will react until the time comes. I thought that if I could stop him…. if ever I got the chance to end all the suffering he caused then I would, but it was more complicated than that."

"So how did you foil this would-be assassin?"

"I didn't, Morgana did."

Arthur answered silently with one of his tight-lipped nods and rose to his feet.

"So." he said, kicking over the traces of their fire. "Shall we say hello to Hunith."

………………………………………………………………………………………

The last time Arthur had been in Ealdor there had been great euphoria. It had been an extraordinary circumstance so he had never really seen what the village was like everyday. He had found it hard to imagine his bold, quick-witted servant living this slow and simple life. And he had never got a straight answer from Merlin as to why he left. But he was beginning to suspect that Merlin was more than just bold and clever. He didn't know how it worked being born into magic but he guessed that it must leave its mark. Whether Merlin was already a sorcerer or not he was evidently different from the people of Ealdor.

Hunith welcomed her son and his noble friend. It was clear she noted that they were more than just servant and master. They played the parts well but there were signs of affection and respect that could not be hidden. She tried to discover what had brought them out to Ealdor but both men expertly skirted around the question. The villagers insisted on feeding them up and recounting every month that had passed between Arthur's departure and their coming now. She noticed a slight glazed expression on the Princes face as Tobias' account of last years harvest ambled into its second half hour.

That night she took Merlin to one side. He had written to her about Balinor, she imagined he was too upset to come and tell her himself and perhaps too angry.

She looked up into his eyes, so like his father's in their intensity, but blue like hers.

"Merlin." she said softly. He diverted his gaze the way he used as a child when he was trying to lie.

"Merlin. Look at me."

Merlin smiled at her, "OK, I know what you want to say."

"Do you son? Perhaps you only think you do. Why don't you hear me out?"

Melrin sat down accepting that this was a conversation he would have to have.

"Your father didn't know about you, I could have told him, I wanted to, but I knew he would never leave if I told him and he had to leave. I often wonder if I did the right thing." Hunith paused trying to fathom her son's impassive face. "But I know there was one mistake I did make."

Merlin looked at his mother. All the love and affection he felt was still present in his eyes but there was also an understanding there that she had not seen before. She returned his smile and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You are truly grown up Merlin," she said. "How did that happen?"

Merlin grew thoughtful and Hunith did not press any more words on him or ask for any.

When they had sat a while listening to the chatter and celebration from the campfire Merlin spoke.

"I saw you both as two people…..caught up in something terrible." Merlin looked down at his hands. "I have known what it is to be caught like that."

Arthur watched Hunith stroke Merlin's hair, she gently pulled him towards her and kissed his forehead. Deep within him Arthur felt the familiar hunger for a mother's touch.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Hunith made them flat bread to take and wrapped some salted pork. She embraced her son and almost did the same to Arthur as he seemed, not exactly one of them, he could never be that, but he seemed like them in some way. Not anything like any nobleman she had ever met and Hunith, despite her lowly lifestyle, had met many a knight in her younger days.

Merlin and Arthur mounted their horses, the villagers of Ealdor gathered to wave them off. Suddenly Hunith remembered the food and rushed in to get it. She opened Merlin's saddlebag and as she pushed the parcel in, her hand brushed against the journal and she instinctively pulled it out.

"Merlin! Where did you get this!" She said excitedly.

"I found it in the library at Camelot. Why mother? What do you know about it?"

"This is the journal of Aidith." said Hunith waving it at Merlin emphatically.

"Who was he?"

"_She_ Merlin, she was my great great grandmother." 


	6. Chapter 6 The Forest of Heaf

Merlin quickly glanced over at Arthur. He was in close conversation with Guy, the village leader. He leaned down to his mother.

"Those stories weren't true," said Merlin incredulously.

"Of course they were, I told you Merlin!"

Hunith had seen Merlin's look towards Arthur. "Aren't you going to tell him? Merlin gave her a doubtful look.

"Can you really handle yet another secret my son?"

"In your stories she's not exactly the kind of person Arthur would think highly of. It might make a difference."

"To what?"

"To his opinion of the book, he might change his mind about the quest."

"Merlin," Hunith said reproachfully "Whatever the quest is, don't go ruining your friendship with any more deception."

Merlin conveyed his agreement in silence, giving his mother a resigned look. Arthur called over impatiently.

"No offence Hunith but you will see him again you know".

"Yes sire, if you take good care of him for me." Merlin gave his mother a cringing look, she returned it with a shrug and a smile, then stepped back and waved them off.

* * *

Merlin pondered on his task. How to tell Arthur about his bizarre ancestor, the wild woman warrior who used every trick in the book to get whatever she wanted. At least those were the stories her mother told him and they were great, as fiction! But the fact that Aidith had written the travel journal did not quite fit with Merlin's view of her. The book was a scholarly work. Aidith was a peasant or at least that was how he always saw her, but now he thought of it, his mother never said she was, he always assumed it.

"What does our guide say is next Merlin?" called Arthur from a little distance ahead.

"You told me I wasn't to read and ride."

"Since when did you take any notice of me Merlin, just tell me what you have read."

Merlin pulled the book out of the pocket he had stuffed it into when Arthur turned around.

"We have to ride through the Wailing Forest."

"Come on Merlin it can't be called that."

"Yes it is and we should make sure we are unburdened or we will never get out."

"Unburdened? What exactly does that mean?" queried Arthur with a scornful tinge to his voice.

"When we stop _you_ should read it, my translating everything doesn't really work, you have to read it for yourself."

That evening they made camp close to a stream. The night promised to be warm and they had no need of a fire, the moon was full and there was not the slightest hint of a breeze. They ate Hunith's food, which Arthur noted had somewhat improved.

What's this meat Merlin, ox, venison?

"Probably horse," answered Merlin a little apologetically. "When they are no more use, you know," Merlin made a slashing gesture across his throat.

"It's not so bad I suppose." said Arthur although the idea of eating any of his horses was tantamount to eating one of his knights, the thought of which dampened his appetite.

"My mother told me something back there."

"Something important I imagine, if you are bringing it up now," said Arthur

"More curious."

"Out with it then."

"She told me who wrote the travel journal," Arthur was suddenly very interested. "You showed it to her?"

"She found it in my pack and recognised it."

"How would _she_ know about it?"

"It was written by an ancestor of ours."

"Merlin" You astonish me! Since when did a peasant family engage in dangerous quests, I thought that a knight at least must have written it, perhaps even someone of royal blood…..no offence."

"None taken. It baffles me too, my mother told me all these stories about her when I was a child."

"Her?" Arthur laughed loudly." No! Don't tell me it's a woman! You mean to say a woman made this journey alone, fought the battles, the beasts, that's utter fantasy Merlin."

"Are you forgetting Morgause?"

"Yes but she is a …" Arthur stopped himself making the connection. Was Merlin trying to tell him that there were more sorcerers in the family?

"Yes, Morgause is a sorceress," said Merlin. "But Aidith was not. She was a warrior, in her day women served alongside men and some gained great renown. She was one of them."

Merlin handed the book to Arthur. "Here, you read what she says about the forest."

Arthur took the book and sighed, he hated reading out loud. Merlin could not help smiling to himself.

_To the West of the settlement of Ealdor some days ride lies the forest called Heaf, that is of Wailing or Lamentation Here all travellers must come face to face with themselves. I had heard of it from my father who had journeyed through it to the coronation of the King. He had told me of it's power so I was prepared and it served me well that I had remained pure and divested myself of blame for any wrongdoing that could be imputed to me, even those sins I had unwillingly committed._

"Rather self righteous isn't she?" commented Arthur. Merlin urged him to read on.

But had I known what waited for me there, I would have not entered with such arrogance. For the twelve sacred trees will seek it out, be it hidden in your very soul. All counsel I can give to any traveller who finds themselves at the threshold of Heaf is to spend the night in devotion and unburden your heart for the trees will read every corner of you unless you stand as one naked, and innocent as a babe.

"No chance for me then," said Arthur, his jaw set. No amount of devotion will wash me clean.

"You know Arthur," said Merlin, "a man could not atone for the death of a unicorn unless he was pure of heart. I think you have nothing to fear."

"I on the other hand…"

Arthur scoffed loudly."Whom have you wronged Merlin, you never killed anything in your life except perhaps a rat! And a magical snake from Valiant's shield."

"You don't know all there is to know about me Arthur."

Merlin expected Arthur to make light if this, to come back with a joke at his expense but Arthur grew suddenly serious

"Tell me then." Merlin noted the sharp edge to Arthur's voice. His playfulness had disappeared.

"I'm not ready to."

"What better time?" said Arthur, in exasperation.

A pained expression surfaced on Merlin's face. Arthur thought for a moment he was about to cry and held up his hands to stop him

"Okay, okay don't tell me anything, I don't need you to start blubbing, but Merlin," he added, "know that I shall not wait forever."

"What do you know about these sacred trees Merlin?" asked Arthur as they rode towards the Wailing Forest.

"Only what Gaius has told me," answered Merlin.

"They each have a quality or power and Gaius says they can be used for healing. Some for killing, like the Yew."

"Ah yes poisonous berries."

"They were made sacred to protect them from being destroyed, each tree is useful. Essential to our lives though we don't realise it. Quite how that works I don't think I ever fully understood no matter how many times Gaius tried to explain it to me."

" My father would not think very much of such vague ideas."

"And you Arthur," questioned Merlin, "what do you think of them?"

"I think Merlin that trees are trees until proven otherwise, but I've seen enough to know that it's foolish to second guess things."

The Wailing Forest was not like any other forest in the country. The trees were vast, not just huge but giants and crowded close; shoulder to shoulder. There was an understorey of dwarfed trees waiting for one of the giants to fall so it could take its place. Some of these smaller trees were already hundreds of years old. Coppices of hazel and ash that had not been cut in a century were now a tight cluster of trees, each rod grown to a great girth. And the oaks had sent out their low lateral branches like arms seeking out the other trees. Here and there these branches dipped down to touch the ground as though they rested on their journey, took root and moved on. Arthur and Merlin made a torturous way through, carefully leading their horses. Sometimes going long way round to avoid the trees they could not pass beneath. They had , in accordance with Aidith's advice tried to unburden themselves before they entered, each confessing to the other what they felt would be thir undoing but there was one thing in Merlin's heart that could not be stripped out so easily and he had no doubt that before he left the forest he would see Morgana again. He pledged that he would face whatever was in store for him rather than try and speak of it. For Merlin had still not unpicked it for himself, there was little chance he for Arthur or bear the revelations that would follow.

Eventually they came to a clearing. Here the hand of someone or something other than nature had made its mark for the trees made a perfect circle. Each twelfth part of the circle was a stand of trees distinct from the next and each tree within the stand was grown without hindrance to perfection. It took Arthur's breath away, it made the hairs on Merlin's neck rise. The grey bark of the Ash topped with its finger-like leaves, the bright green trunk of Holly singing out against the paper white of the Birch. There were no words to be said, for each traveller this was a moment they would not forget.

Merlin's voice broke their brief reverie. "There is someone here Arthur."

Arthur unsheathed his sword silently. "Where?"

Merlin nodded to the right and then to the left. Arthur turned to the left first to the stand of oaks greened with ivy and standing beneath them was the unmistakable figure of a man. Arthur squinted to better see him and noted he was not armed.

"It is Tom, Arthur," said Merlin flatly.

"Tom?"

"The Blacksmith."

Arthur's eyes widened, "Gwen's father," he breathed.

Arthur caught sight of the other figure. "And you Merlin have Morgana."

"Yes," said Merlin without turning to look. "I know."

Merlin tied his horse so it could graze and set off towards the woman waiting under the willow trees.

"Merlin," seethed Arthur "don't! It's some kind of trick."

Merlin stopped and turned to look at him.

"There is something I haven't told you Arthur".

'Here it is,' thought Arthur with a sudden nauseous anticipation.

" It's about Morgana."

Arthur felt a heavy blow of disappointment. "Now's not the time Merlin," he said, certain that Merlin would talk of lost love and no more of a confession than that " We have something we need to deal with here."

Merlin stretched out his arms in a gesture of surrender. "And this is how I need to deal with it Arthur, I'm sorry."  
And with that Merlin turned and strode towards Morgana.


	7. Chapter 7 To Each His Own

Chapter SevenTo Each His Own Merlin

When Morgana recognised Merlin she ran towards him. Merlin stopped in his tracks. Morgana was barefooted, her hair, like a stream of black silk, her face as ever pale and ethereally beautiful.

"Merlin, it's you," Morgana's voice was bright with hope but her eyes clouded with sleeplessness. "Where are we? How did I get here?"

"Morgana stopped short of him, eyeing him with confusion. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing Morgana." Merlin drew cautiously closer and when he was within arms reach she held onto him fastening her hands until her knuckles whitened. She was flesh and blood, not a ghost, not a figment of imagination.

She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I think I am dreaming Merlin." She made darting looks around the circle and shivered, though it was not cold.

"Don't you remember Morgana?" asked Merlin gently, she looked up at him puzzled.

"Don't you remember when we were last together in Uther's chambers I gave you water out of my flask?"

"You held me in your arms," she said smiling. Merlin went cold inside.

"Yes but I…"

"I was hurt," she continued shaking her head.

"I…I…" Merlin did not have the words.

Morgana struggled to remember, a familiar desperation shook her frame

"Why can't I remember?"

Merlin closed his hand over hers, still fastened in a tight grip to his jacket. Tears pricked his eyes. "I'm here to help you now," he said, "to help you remember."

"You were ever a good friend to me." Morgana lifted her hand to Merlin's face, she had never been so intimate with him, Merlin held her wrist and lowered her hand. He could not bear her to touch him like that. He looked down, recalling that there should be a bracelet on her wrist: the one given to her by Morgause. She had worn it ever since. Gaius said it had cured her of nightmares. But the bracelet was not there, Merlin looked into Morgana's eyes trying to read what was behind them.

"You do not have the bracelet?"

"What bracelet?" Morgana held her wrist then looked back up at him. "Did you give it to me?"

"No, my Lady," he replied evenly, not sure what to make of her. "The bracelet Morgause gave you."

"Morgause, the warrior, when did she give me anything? I have not even spoken to her"

Merlin stepped back and held Morgana at arms length.

"What day do you think this is Morgana?"

"Now Merlin! Do you think I'm mad? It is night despite the sun and this place it is the night before Arthur fights, the night before she kills him. I have seen her defeat him in my dream, in this dream."

Merlin's head was in a whirl. This was all tangled up! Nothing about this was real and nothing could be solved. Morgana was adrift like a feather on the wind of time blown about by each word he said and never settling, never moving on. She was the Morgana he had poisoned, the girl he had first met, the young woman tortured by visions.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Merlin looked at the girl who had so often made his heart ache with compassion. Her eyes were red with crying and her face drawn.

"Morgana, I need to tell you something, something I should have told you a long time ago. You came to me in Gaius' chambers one day, dressed as you are now and you wanted to know what was happening to you, if it were magic. Even though I said that you could trust me, I did not tell you the truth." Morgana looked at him and calmness at last descended on her.

"Your dreams were real, this I believe you already know. But I must hear myself say it. I have acted on your visions and saved Arthur because of them. You are a seer you have the gift of magic." Merlin paused, he had more to say but he had never said it before, not in words, not to anyone.

"And so do you." Morgana said, her confusion and frailty had disappeared and along with it the frustration and anger that had turned this young woman from Uther's confidante into his worst enemy.

Merlin looked at her in silence, watched the change in her, like clouds blown away from the sun. There was no need to speak. Their very natures had spoken one to another and he finally understood that the shame he felt was in this first betrayal, not in the terrible deed that had come after, not in the suspicion and fear of her growing evil. And with this understanding the anguish he had felt for all these months began to diminish.

Tears welled up in Morgana's eyes she stood straight and regal then drew the back of her hand over her eyes like a child.

"Thank you."

A strong breeze blew through the willow trees above them. The two dark haired figures embraced. From the far side of the circle someone was watching, he strode out towards them with his sword drawn.

* * *

Arthur

Arthur did not move towards Tom at first and the man merely waited patiently, almost like a servant for his master. Arthur had expected to see some of the men he had killed and perhaps those he felt he had wronged, but not the Blacksmith.

Arthur put away his sword and walked towards Tom, as he did so Tom withdrew back into the trees until there was a distance of a few yards between them. On he walked keeping the same distance, without turning around. The forest floor was covered in ivy but Arthur noted that the man ahead made no impression on the ground. When he slowed Arthur slowed until finally Tom turned and stopped.

Arthur carried on walking until he drew close to him.

"Sire," said Tom in greeting.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. He scrutinised him. It was indeed Gwen's father, the man whose strong and gentle hands had tended to his horses so well. The man his father had killed without a murmur of regret. He looked exactly the same as they day he arrested him.

"I think I could have saved you Tom," he said.

"No sire," answered Tom emphatically. "You could not."

"Then why are you here?"

"I have told you what you needed to hear," said Tom, "and to bring you to this."

"To what?" asked Arthur in suspicion.

Tom looked down a leaf littered slope towards a rock face and Arthur's eyes followed

Through the hazel rods, bright with leaves Arthur caught sight of a woman, standing next to a deep cleft in the rocks.

"Guinevere?" he said with surprise.

He turned to where Tom stood. He searched his face for some betrayal of intent but only saw frankness.

"It is alright sire," Tom assured him. Arthur wasn't sure if this was a father's consent or a reassurance of safety.

Slowly the Prince descended the slope towards Gwen who kept her position at the cleft in the rock as though she were standing guard. Despite appearances, thought Arthur, the woman he was about to speak to could not be _his_ Guinevere. Hadn't he just spoken with a dead man, a man with no footsteps in a forest with no pathways. Still he wondered what wrong he had done her that she should appear in this arena. Arthur stopped a little short of her. She was Gwen in looks. Her black hair caught at her neck, her cheeks flushed beneath her dark skin. She smiled at him and tilted her head to one side. He honestly could not discern anything in her that was not familiar and loved. It was difficult for him to remain impassive.

"Are you coming down?" she asked, still smiling and holding out her hand.

"I'm not sure what's going on here," said Arthur trying not to let any emotion enter his voice but failing miserably. "Guinevere is miles from here, safe in Camelot."

She laughed. "I don't know Arthur, perhaps we are both dreaming!" She was, for all the world, the girl he loved. Arthur could not control the skip his heart made. It was so good to see her, hear her laugh, there had been too little of that between them.

Gwen still held out her hand and she spoke again. Some gravity had crept into her voice.

"Come Arthur, there is something you need to see."

Gwen's hand was warm, a flesh and blood hand. He ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"I have missed you," he said quietly.

"And I you."

She led him into the cleft in the rock, which although appearing shallow was the mouth to a cave. He put his hand quickly to his sword.

"You won't need that," said Gwen.

Arthur was half-convinced by her but not so easily persuaded that he abandoned his training and instincts. He had already been taken by surprise in the Forest of Heaf. He drew his sword and followed her.

The narrow entrance to the cave belied the splendour within. It glittered with a blue green light. Apertures above them directed the sun across the floor and walls. It was a perfect temperature and something of the forest had crept inside, vines and ivy snaked their way up to the ceiling mosses and fungi clustered in the half-light of the corners.

It could have been the throne room of a great castle in a Kingdom at least the equal of his father's.

Across the great hall of rock the two walked until they came to a smaller cave, this one dark and cool.

"You will have to let your eyes get accustomed to it," said Gwen, turning to leave him. "I will be out here if you need me."

"What is this about? What is in there?"

"It is for you to discover Arthur. I cannot tell you."

"But why you? Why are you here?

"I am here for you Arthur," said Gwen simply and in one look she conveyed all her love and silenced his doubts.

Arthur entered what to all intents and purposes was a room. Barely three paces in he had to stop and wait so he could see. Gradually his eyes adjusted and what lay before him brought him to his knees. On a stone slab in the centre of the room was a man whose skin in death seemed to be the same substance as the rock on which he lay.

"Father!" he cried out in disbelief.

Arthur gently took the scarred hand that had touched his face not two weeks before and wept.


	8. Chapter 8 A Night of Devotion

Chapter 8 A Night of Devotion at the Threshold of Heaf

_All counsel I can give to any traveller who finds themselves at the threshold of Heaf is to spend the night in devotion and unburden your heart for the trees will read every corner of your soul and you must stand as one naked and innocent as a babe._

_.  
_ The Book of Aidith

They made camp outside the Forest of Heaf, two men who had no notion of what lay ahead for them. In a way they were as unalike as two men could be, one born into privilege the other born a peasant, one a warrior prince and the other, a servant and a sorcerer. That they were different did not diminish their friendship or their devotion to one another. What lay ahead was the ultimate test of that devotion. This night they each had the chance to unburden themselves. To speak the words, that they had so often been unable to say; because of their nature, their ideas of manhood, their secret doubts and an ignorance of what lay in their own hearts. Although they spoke words were insufficient. They read in each other's silences more than they understood from speech. So each entered sleep with their confessions incomplete and to each the night brought dreams.

Arthur's Dream

Arthur comes to in the fields below the castle. He is battered and bruised. The last thing he remembers is hurling a lance into the body of the Great Dragon but now he is alone, all his men gone, the sky billowing with smoke, the fires of Camelot still burning. There are throbbing in his head, a language he does not understand. He tries to lift his head but quickly lays it back down on the ground and closes his eyes he is too weak to get up. A sound comes from above, something is moving above him. He opens his eyes, the terrible head of the Great Dragon is towering above him, it's breath of smoke winds it's way around him and Arthur, despite his wounds, scrambles to his feet. The words still swirl around his head and like the smoke from the dragon's mouth they burn. He is dizzy with it. The words are a living thing that begins to quicken into speech and Arthur at last understands that he knows the dragon's name and he speaks it.

"Kilgarragh"

The dragon opens his mouth but instead of fire, words come, words that match the words in his head. Words that he answers. He speaks of magic and visions and the elemental power at the heart of all things, a power they are both kin to and that cannot be betrayed.

The dragon bows to him. It stretches out it's massive wings and lifts itself slowly into flight, as it rises Arthur fells the same rush of air about him, the haul away from gravity and a sharp and aching longing: the weight of a thousand years and the loneliness of a thousand more to come.

Arthur is searching the bodies of his men. He had searched in this way before many times, searched for one that may be yet living, someone he can save. Only this time there is one he was praying to find still breathing. He finds Rupert still alive, his left arm badly burned but he is able to get to his feet, he finds Gawain and Leon rousing from their shock and hurt and together they look amongst the dead for signs of life. When at last they find Merlin he is set apart from the others, his body bears no sign of violence. Arthur kneels beside him and searches for a wound but finds none. When he lifts him his arms grow sticky with his blood.

Merlin's Dream

As Merlin walked the familiar corridors no one acknowledges him it is as though he does not exist. He finds himself in Gaius' chambers. Gwen and Gaius stand looking down at something, then she begins to weep and Gaius comforts her.

'I remember this, now she kisses me.'

Gaius speaks but Merlin cannot hear him and moves closer. They are talking about him. Gaius says he should have taken better care of him.

'And now I wake and she kisses me and Gaius smiles.'

But that does not happen.

As Merlin draws closer he sees himself on the narrow pallet, pale and lifeless.

A soft cold voice breaks into his dream, it is Nimueh, he is asking her to take his life. He hears himself say, "His life is worth a hundred of mine."

Then he is again back in Gaius'chambers but now it is early morning and the old man is still asleep, he looks older than he remembers and careworn. Merlin leaves him sleeping. It is morning and he has work to do. Without effort he is standing at Arthur's door. He opens to find there is no Arthur and all is changed. It is not the same room. A panic breaks out in him, this feels real, but how can it be, he must be dreaming.

'Wake up Merlin! Wake Up!

He tries an incantation under his breath but how do you dispel a dream when you are in it? Magic can work in sleep but he does not know if it can work within a dream? He searches for Arthur, he asks everyone he meets where the Prince is but they all shake their heads.

'No matter, no matter. He will be with the King'

A king sits on the throne his head bowed, contemplating some question Merlin cannot hear. A man stands before the king, held up by the guards, his hands tied behind his back, the man at first looks like Sigan and then Mordred and finally he is Balinor.

Merlin is watching it all as though he is in a play.

"My Lord?" a knight begs the King's attention and he raises his head. The King looks like Arthur and Uther together, not one nor the other.

Outside the sun is blinding. The executioner lifts his axe.

Merlin raises his hand to the heavens, he screams out the Kings name. 'UTHUR'

But in your dreams magic cannot kill a king.

On the balcony the King brings down his hand. The axe falls.

Arthur wakes under the ash trees on the edge of The Forest of Heaf. Merlin is still asleep. This time Arthur almost remembers his dream. The name 'Kilgarragh' swims in his mind and an almost painful feeling of power running through his blood. Merlin stirs. He calls out in his sleep

'Wake Up Merlin'

Arthur smiles, his friend is also dreaming. Arthur begins to stoke the fire. The morning is cold.

'No matter,' says Merlin.

Arthur considers waking him but lets him sleep.

Then Merlin screams out a name, his voice suddenly powerful so powerful it wakes him up.

Arthur raises his eyebrow in surprise.

"What happened?" asks Merlin looking around as though someone else woke him up.

"You called out the King's name in your sleep". Arthur grins at him.

"You better not let him anyone else hear you address him like that, he'll have your head."


	9. Chapter 9 Instinct

Instinct

Morgana recognised him first, the knight striding towards them and her eyes darkened. He spoke long before he reached them. His icy voice carried clear across the circle and shivered through the trees.

'Merlin. Let her go.'

Merlin turned, baffled by Arthur's tone and failed to move fast enough away from Morgana. 'It's not how it looks Arthur,' he protested.

'I said move!' commanded Arthur raising his sword.

Merlin stumbled backwards. Arthur turned his sword on Morgana.

'Arthur!' Merlin exclaimed incredulously 'What are you doing?'

'She is coming with me, back to Camelot.'

Morgana raised her chin in defiance. 'I'm not going anywhere Arthur.'

'What's going on Arthur, tell me what's happening.' A cold fear gripped Merlin. He had only ever once seen such anger in Arthur and that time it took all of Merlin's passion and persuasion to stop him killing. The rage seemed to spill out of him and become tangible like a creature in it's own right.

Morgana noticed the sword at Arthur's right hip. It was Uther's sword and had been her father's 'Are you going to give me a fighting chance then?' she asked nodding to it. Arthur moved his hand to the hilt.

'Arthur you can't.'

'Can't I? And why not? I was born to kill sorcerers, it's in my blood.'

'Morgana raised her hand to take the sword, but Arthur did not offer it, instead he brought his weapon swiftly up to her throat.'

'If you were a man I would ….'

'Try and kill me?'

'I _would_….k..i..l.l….y..o..u...' Arthur barely got the words out, his throat tightened as his fury grew.

Merlin stepped forward and Arthur looked in his direction, still keeping Morgana in his sight and under the point of his sword.

'What? Are you stepping in to defend her? Would you like to know what you are defending, what you are in love with?'

'You've got it wrong Arthur. All wrong, it's not to do with love it's because of what I did to her and what I didn't do…'

'Stop talking in riddles Merlin. What we have here is simply a cold-blooded murderer.' He focused again on his step-sister. 'What did you say as you slaughtered my father Morgana?'

Merlin stared in dismay at Morgana who lowered her eyes in admission and resignation.

'WHAT DID YOU SAY?'

'I don't remember.' Morgana lied with ease.

'HA! That's convenient, isn't it Merlin?'

Merlin gave Arthur a pleading look.

'Please. Arthur don't do this, she isn't that same person. Things have changed. Let her talk freely. Let her tell you herself.'

'Ahhh… I see now,' said Arthur with a false laugh. 'I forgot…. you cover for her when she lies. You made up all that rubbish about how she was immune to the sleeping sickness because she took some mystery potion that she could not even remember. I knew there was something, I knew it!' Arthur leaned into Morgana's face and she turned away. His whole body was contorted with grief and every movement was torture

.

'You almost succeeded then didn't you? And once I was out of the way you came back to finish the job. You knew I would never let it happen'

Morgana lifted her arm towards him in a gesture of reconciliation. He glared at her with a hatred that could not recognise it.

'Arthur,' she said. Then lowered her hand. She looked at her one time brother and her heart ached. He could never understand what it was like for her being held so tight in Uther's grip, watching his hatred turn to poison that killed everything except Arthur that killed the love she once had for him and eventually infested her. But somehow she felt he was the one still trapped by Uther, still following the path his father had drawn for him, even more so now, Arthur was not thinking for himself.

'Alright Arthur.' Morgana said at last. 'I told him that he was a tyrant and that I would send him to hell. I told him….'

'Be quiet! Be quiet! Or I _swear_ I'll run you through.' Arthur was faltering, descending into pain. He lowered his sword and grabbed Morgana's hand pulling her roughly towards him. She fell to her to her knees.

'Don't Arthur,' pleaded Merlin, 'Don't hurt her?'

'Are you prepared to kill me Merlin, because that's the only way you'll get her from me. Arthur started to haul Morgana back onto her feet. As he turned to lead her away her eyes flashed gold and she summoned Uther's sword into her hand.

'No Morgana!' yelled Merlin.

Before Arthur could react Morgana pulled the sword across the back of his hand. He gasped in surprise let her go. But straight away Arthur began to return the blow, like the creature of pure instinct he was bred to be. Merlin saw Arthur's sword rise above Morgana's head and in the same second realised she was not defending herself and that she had only attacked him to get away.

Merlin lifted his hand and uttered the words, but nothing happened there was no rush of magic through his blood and he knew in an instant that he was powerless, that his gift had deserted him. Without thought or hesitation Merlin leapt at Arthur's sword arm deflecting it away. Bur Arthur's instincts were paramount and he reacted, he swept his arm up and twisted his body. He brought his sword around in an arc and struck Merlin down.

Merlin heard a woman scream, his legs buckled under him, his body hit the ground like stone; in a darkening world he saw green grass, willow leaves and a purple sky.


	10. Chapter 10 The Quest For Arthur

**Chapter 10 The Quest For Arthur**

On the morning that Merlin and Arthur arrived in Ealdor two of Arthur's knights made haste from Camelot in search of their Prince. At dawn they roused the old physician from his sleep. He was the only one who knew where the Prince and his servant had gone. Gaius had only just gone to sleep, he had spent all night at Uther's bedside until Gwen persuaded him to leave and get rest. But now the council of lords had decided that Arthur must be brought home: that Uther's heir must be present at the King's death. Gaius was not convinced Uther was dying but without prince or king Camelot began to show some of its former instability.

Gaius at last found his copy of the map to Eadbald's castle. He also produced a copy of the Book of Aidith, albeit written hurriedly by his own hand. He thought better of it than to show his notes on the drawing, since both knights were in it.

"I am sure they would have passed by Ealdor, perhaps if you ask there they can tell you how long ago they left." Rupert gave a curt nod and turned to leave.

'Sir Rupert, ' Gaius called after him and Rupert turned and waited. 'Gaius scribbled a note quickly and handed it to Rupert. 'I would be grateful if you would take this and give it to Merlin. I have grown uneasy of late." But Gaius suddenly thought better of it and began to take it back before it was properly in Rupert's hand. 'No it's alright, it's just a foolish old man making a fuss.'

'I shall deliver it Gaius,' said Rupert with a smile that prompted instant trust in Gaius.

'Thank you.' Gaius sighed and sat heavily on his bed, it was no use trying to sleep now. All this started as a distraction for Arthur but it was fast becoming high drama.

*

Rupert although the senior knight did not have the elevated position that Leon had before the King but amongst the knights Rupert was deferred to. He decided they should travel light without full armour as Arthur liked to do and so they made good speed. As Arthur and Merlin before them they read the journal, which Rupert found most amusing, sometimes chuckling to himself and shrugging when Gawain asked to share the joke. He would then hand over the book with a smile and Gawain would scour the pages and not find anything remotely funny.

When they got to the great dead oak trees, Rupert was quite prepared to whistle all the way across the River Wicci, which elicited some sidelong looks from Gawain. They spent that night beneath the same gnarled oak trees that Arthur and Merlin had camped under and Gawain spread out the map just as Arthur had done. The two men sat side by side, the one youthful, with straight blond hair that he kept sweeping from his face as seemed to be the fashion among the younger men. The other a man of 50 years was darkly handsome and wore a look of serious contemplation as though there was always something interesting playing out in his head with no reason whatsoever to speak it. His silver streaked hair looked as though it had been fashioned out of metal, and fell onto his forehead in large curls. He was bearded which was not unusual for the older knights and his body bore scars that testified to the service he had given his king. One ran the full length of his right arm. But he had never allowed anyone to cut his face, such battle scars he believed testified to bravado or carelessness. His companion however bore his one scar with pride a white line across his right cheek that hardly anyone ever noticed. Gawain had a look not unlike Arthur for he was of the same family but a distant cousin.

'We should arrive at the Castle in eight days,' said Gawain.

'But they will not be there yet,' answered Rupert. 'We may discover them on the way.'

Rupert sat holding the travel journal in one hand, his thumb flicking over the pages.

'I don't like the sound of this Forest of Heaf,' he said. 'A testing ground if ever I saw one. Not the place to be if you have unfinished business.'

'What do you know of unfinished business Sir Rupert,' laughed Gawain. 'An old bachelor like you, who keeps to himself, surely there is nothing dark in your past to come back and haunt you.'

Gawain was fishing, if he got something on Rupert there would be a few free drinks in it when he got back to Camelot.

'One day,' said Rupert. 'I might just divest you of that notion but in the meantime we need to sleep. It will be an early start tomorrow.'

At Ealdor Hunith welcomed them and they learned that they were some five days behind Arthur and Merlin. She packed them meat and flatbread and asked that they call in on their return journey and give her news but Rupert would not promise that as his orders were to make haste. After a brief stay the knights bade her well and rode on, they were now only three days ride from Heaf.

They next camped at a waterfall the waters of which were green and gold. Aidith had written how she had fought a great fish there that had slid out of the water onto land, like a giant snake, but they could find no trace of any such creature, Gawain was relieved, he was not one for facing beasts, and he left that to Arthur, Palomides and their like. Rupert on the other hand was a little disappointed. He had a fine collection of drawings he had made from life. Gaius had long coveted them.

The next two days were hard. The heath land was almost barren though in Aidith's day it was lush pasture. They were no longer in Camelot but in Eadbald's old Kingdom, which was such a fruitless and harsh environment that no-one claimed it. It was only rocky heath or marsh, one arduous the other treacherous. Ahead of them they could make out a greener stretch of ground that oddly seemed to diminish as they drew closer. It was perhaps some trick of the light but once they rode up to the Forest of Heaf, there was little more than a smattering of stunted trees and instead of the immense forest they expected they found the ruins of a great castle. They dismounted and wandered around its walls,

'Over here Sir Rupert,' called Gawain. Rupert followed Gawain's voice around to the east wing of the castle where some of the walls were several feet high. On the tallest wall was a frieze carved into the stone, of life size figures, knights who all bore the same crest of a winter tree. A king stood in their midst with his sword descending on the head of one of his own men.

'Look here Sir Rupert, this one looks like you,' said Gawain. ' Looks like the king has got the best of you!'

Rupert scrutinised the images. 'This does look something like me and that one here like you. The king too, like Arthur.

Gawain began to take the images seriously. 'And there are no opponents but all are enemies as though the same army had turned one on another.'

They found amongst the faces all the knights of Camelot and when done neither man wanted to put a name to what he saw.

'This place is more than it seems Gawain,' said Rupert grimly. 'And if Arthur passed through here he must have seen this which makes our quest more necessary as he must surely be warned of his father's impending death and the calamity to follow, even if it bears a false witness, which I believe it does, we must return Arthur to Camelot.

'What do you think it means then, if not our future?' asked Gawain.

Rupert was silent for a time and he moved farther away from the image to better see it.

'They fight for something so precious that they turn one on another. They each look to the king perhaps it is kingship they fight for. See there, the sword the king holds, is that not like Uther's sword, with the stone at the hilt? His is not so coloured as this one but very like, perhaps that has something to do with it?

'But this ruin is hundreds of years old. How can it depict us so?' said Gawain whose youth was telling in the growing fear in his voice.

'That I do not know Gawain perhaps it does not and it is we who see ourselves in it.'

Rupert looked at Gawain's pale face and inwardly smiled at the young man's worried frown. He laid a friendly hand on his shoulder. 'But come we are wasting time. Arthur is not here, we will camp overnight outside these ruins, for I too am loathe to rest my head here.'

The two men lit a small fire. Their rations were meagre as time was too precious to spend in hunting.


	11. Chapter 11 Light

Arthur dropped to his knees, all thought of Morgana was gone. His anger, like a drug, had numbed him, but just as his sword descended he had realised that he would hit Merlin and that moment stretched into an endless horror, a singular agony. Merlin did not move, his body lay just as it had fallen. Arthur put his hand over Merlin's wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Merlin, Merlin," he urged. Morgana stood a moment then turned and disappeared into the trees.

Arthur lifted his friend, his hand still tightly pressed to stem the flow of blood but it would not stop, it soaked through his mail and jacket to his skin and his heart lurched. He knew what that meant and he could scarcely move under the weight of his grief. He walked across the clearing carrying his burden and made his way to the cave. He carried Merlin into the chamber where Uther lay. But his father's body was gone he laid Merlin down on the cold stone. He did not check his pulse or bend over him to listen for his heartbeat. Arthur knew he was dead. He had felt the heart slowing, the lifeblood flowing out of him. A wound to the neck brought death swiftly, he had taken lives that way before.

There was no sign of Gwen. Arthur was alone. He climbed back up to survey the clearing to see if at least Morgana was there. He would forgive her if she would only come and comfort him now. But Morgana was gone.

He returned to the cave and sat with Merlin in the dark. The dark seemed to reach out and accuse him and he prayed for light. Words played around his head, words he did not understand but felt compelled to speak. He muttered them to himself as though he were reading out loud and the words sent shivers down him, like lightening crackling through the sky. It made him dizzy and sick.

From the floor of the chamber a blue ball of light rose. It sent a sombre hue cascading around the walls. Arthur recognised it as the light that had led him out of the Morteus cave. But who had made it? He unsheathed his sword and hid himself against the wall near the chamber door. No one entered.

The light faded and Arthur felt saddened, like a child left alone. Instantly the light returned and with it came the dizziness and a fire in his blood. Fear gripped him. The hairs on his neck rose. _He_ was making the light. Arthur knew nothing of magic, but he knew that something had changed in him, something terrifyingly powerful. With a rush the memory of his dream came to him. The Great Dragon, the beat of it's wings the rise into the air. Only this time it was not Arthur speaking the words but Merlin, Merlin standing before the Great Dragon, unarmed, braver than any knight. Merlin and his magic, the same power that held him now, this excruciating power. His whole body ached with it, at once seductive and paralysing. He thought of Merlin, of all the sorcerers that Uther had condemned, he felt the unnerving sensation of being possessed by something he had no control over but which fired his heart like love, like passion, but just as suddenly as it came, the rush of heat and fire was gone. The beautiful pain subsided and he was free.

Arthur quickly went over to Merlin and placed his sword alongside the body.

He looked down at that familiar face, remembering how he used to think it weak and childish, and how he had grow to see so much more in him. Arthur now checked Merlin's pulse, his heartbeat and bent his face close, waiting to feel the slightest warmth of Merlin's breath on his skin, but there was nothing. Merlin was dead and Arthur understood now that the magic that possessed him could not undo what he had done. It could not make anything right. It was not his, it was borrowed and served no other purpose than to make him stand briefly, where Merlin stood everyday.

He placed one hand on Merlin's chest and with the other gently swept the hair from his brow.

"Merlin," he said, " You deserved a better friend than I. If I could undo what I have done, if I could take your place in death I would in a heartbeat."

A different anger grew in Arthur now, something akin to regret, 'Why had he not spoken with him, told him it was alright. He could not hate sorcery. He could never betray a man like Merlin. His hand on Merlin's chest became a fist. "I don't understand Merlin," he said with quiet desperation, "you have this power yet you did not save yourself?"

Then Arthur turned and left, not wanting to look on his friend's face again.

Arthur found their horses and bags and searched for the book of Aidith. He read again her warning about the forest. He read on trying to fathom out what lay in store for him. Aidith told of a man she had met in Heaf, a man she had loved and wronged. But she did not tell of what happened after, what they had talked of and how it had been resolved, she just talked about the continuation of her journey, but then Arthur found a note, written in the margin and curling around the page. He turned the book to read it.

Do not offend the trees, by accident or design. Be bold, be dutiful and the forest will release you. But if you fail then you shall not again see a true sky, taste food or enjoy the bliss of repose. You shall forever be bereft of the voice of another and the touch of mortal man or woman.

"No matter now," Arthur said out loud. It was a terrible curse, but did not seem terrible to him.

He freed Merlin's horse, mounted his and took off across the clearing. He rode as hard as he could, urging his horse on through the forest, though the way was barred. Thorns and branches seemed to grab at him they tore at his skin and left bloody lines on his face. As it grew dark he came to a great stand of trees, almost as broad as they were tall, their dark green foliage masking what lay beyond. He dismounted. He seemed to have come to the edge of the forest and had a sense of the land opening out beyond. As he came to the last tree he saw the full moon rising over the field ahead. But as he walked into the moons white and eerie light his heart sank, he was back in the circle of twelve trees. Arthur beat his fists against his brow and fell heavily to the ground, his forehead started to bleed. Leaning against one of the giant trees he yelled out a single roar of frustration. He looked up at the moon, at the patterns the leaves made against the night sky and cursed. Under his fingers he felt a mass of berries and picked them up. He had forgotten hunger but now his body yelped with it. Even in the moonlight he recognised them, the deadly fruit of the Yew tree. He squashed them between his fingers. 'How easily death is crushed,' he thought and in the same moment wondered if this was supposed to be his way out.

Arthur got to his feet. He left the horse to roam and walked slowly back to the cave.

In the blue light of the chamber Arthur lay down, it was not cold. He scoured his memory, going though each detail of the day, for a clue to what was happening.

He realised that to begin with he had known that Tom and Gwen were not real, one was dead and the others miles away. Then it followed that Morgana that everyone he had seen could be already dead for how could he be sure they still lived, anything could have happened. Perhaps he had lost everyone,

This was too terrible a thought and Arthur made a conscious decision to stop trying to work it out and just hold onto what he was certain of. The hard facts were that Merlin died at his hand. A man of flesh and blood killing another and somewhere on the road to that moment Arthur had started to believe in the illusion this terrible place had conjured. But if this place could trick him into seeing something, feeling something that was not real, what else was possible? All these facts began to swim in his head. A real man, a real sword, a real death, but how could he be certain? Arthur did not want to go back into the dark chamber to see Merlin again. But these thoughts were compelling him. Uther's body disappearing made no matter but if Merlin was not there. 'What if Merlin was not there?' He allowed a wave of hope to ripple through him. Then he rose and entered the chamber.

* * *

At first there was little sensation but gradually Merlin felt pain, his legs, his hands, his back, head, everything hurt. Under his fingers he felt hard ground, not the leaves of a forest floor. Initially this registered only in a sense of disorientation. 'Dead, I'm dead' he thought to himself, 'on the Isle of the Blessed or somewhere in between life and death.'

He slowly rose to his feet, the side of his face was numb and he pinched it with his fingers. His mouth was so dry he could hardly open it. There were deep cracks in his lips. His first instinct was to call out for Arthur. But it was not safe and Arthur could still be in the forest. Merlin had to get back there. He had to find him.

Merlin felt suddenly sick as images flooded in, Arthur, Morgana, the spell that froze on his lips, most of all that. He closed his eyes and held up his hand, he could not see it but it trembled violently. He wanted light and throughout his entire life if he wanted light he could have light but not now. Light did not come.

He felt an overwhelming sorrow as though someone had died. Now he was an ordinary man, like any other. He remembered what he had said to Gaius, long ago

'If I cannot do magic. I don't want to live.' Nothing had changed, that was how he felt, but right now such feelings were an indulgence.

He knew he was out in the open air and that such an all-pervading dark meant there was no moon. At least this was not a tomb or a dungeon. He closed his eyes and somehow without his sight, it was easier to deal with the darkness. Merlin had never felt so alone in his whole life. 'So this is what it feels like then,' he thought, 'to be like everyone else, to be like Arthur.' A memory came unbidden into Merlin's mind, a vision of Arthur pushing him aside, and facing the questing beast. Merlin shuddered. 'How could he do that? With only a sword in his hand and nothing else, it was like being naked.' Merlin had always been in awe of Arthur but now it seemed beyond comprehension that men could face these terrors with so little power. 'It must be more than power that gives them such courage,' thought Merlin, 'I pray that I can find it.'

Merlin did not realise how much his senses were enhanced by closing his eyes, He had always been able to see and hear better than other men and had relied on magic to enhance these abilities when he needed to but now with his eyes closed he heard something he had not noticed before, above the low murmur of the wind, a voice raised in laughter. Opening his eyes he waited to adjust to the darkness and peered in the direction of the voice. He saw a dim flickering light: a candle, a campfire? He involuntarily moved towards it stumbling across the rocky ground.


	12. Summary of chapters 1 to 11

This is a summary of the story so far for those of you who are anxious about the way it's going or confused by the plot.

Arthur begins to guess about Merlin's magic, but he is not prepared to confront him, he is not sure if it will change things too much, he does not know how he will truly feel about it and he also wants Merlin to tell him himself.

Merlin and Gaius find a quest for Arthur to go on to stop his boredom with the peace that Camelot has found. Arthur feels as though he has no purpose unless he is fighting something or pitted against something. They go off in search of a legendary stone that men have long fought over. There is a prophecy about the stone that it will start a war in Camelot when Arthur is King. They find this out from a journal written by a woman who Merlin discovers is an ancestor of his.

They travel to find the castle where the stone is hidden so they can destroy it. They have adventures on the way. They come to a great forest. A magical place, the book has warned them that they will be tested. They get the chance to tell each other all that troubles tem but they do not. They both have dreams. Arthur dreams that Merlin dies and that he himself has magic. Merlin dreams that he dies and that Arthur becomes King and behaves just like Uther.

They separate. Merlin is tested by meeting Morgan who he has wronged, he resolves this by talking to her an telling her that he should have helped her when she asked for help to understand her magic.

Arthur is tested when he meets Gwen who tells him that Morgana killed Uther, this puts Arthur in a murderous rage.

Arthur confronts Morgana and starts to lose his temper. Merlin tries to stop him and discovers that his magic does not work so he tries to stop Arthur and grabs his arm. Arthur loses control and accidentally kills Merlin.

Meanwhile back in Camelot the Lords believe Uther is dying so they send 2 knights to bring Arthur back. Gaius gives them a map and a letter for Merlin. The knights arrive at the outskirts of the forest but they find a ruined castle instead and the prophecy of the war over the stone. The forest only exists for people who are in search of the stone because it stops them finding it. So the knights who come to look for Arthur only find the ruined castle.

As he mourns Merlin, Arthur experiences what it is to be a sorcerer he realises that sorcerers do not choose to have magic and that there is nothing to fear from them.

He also discovers that he can never leave the forest so he is trapped. He has failed his test by allowing his instincts and anger to take over but he is still learning something. He knows now what he is capable of and what will happen if he does not change.

Does that mean he will be able to leave the forest? Arthur starts to wonder if he really killed Merlin or if it was all part of the test.

Everything in the Forest of Heaf is an illusion.

Merlin has passed his test and he is released into the real world. He wakes and it is dark. He tries to perform magic but he cannot. Is this real or is he too fearful of failure to allow his magic to return? He hears voices and sees a light. Where is he?


	13. Chapter 13 The Brandes Smithy

Chapter 12 **The Brandes Smithy**

Sir Rupert and Gawain had made the most of their meagre supper. Rupert had revealed a skin of wine that he was saving for an occasion. But pitch darkness, a spooky castle and the sense of getting nowhere seemed like a perfect time to break it out. The two men sat by their dwindling fire. Gawain was soon merry and began to tell some of his very poor jokes. Rupert laughed at the lack of humour and poor Gawain was so flattered he laughed at his own jokes, which just drove Rupert into greater hilarity. They did not hear it at first, Gawain had just begun one of his tall tales when Rupert unceremoniously clapped his hand over the young knight's mouth.

"Quiet man," he seethed, "there is something moving over there." Rupert got up and quickly and hid himself in the darkness. Waiting with raised sword for his eyes to adjust to the dark after the light of the fire. Gawain was slower but also took refuge in the dark. Rupert recognised the sound of a horse, he could tell from its gait that the animal was rider-less and he lowered his sword. The horse wandered into the light of the fire. Gawain breathed a huge sigh and laughed nervously. Rupert caught the bridle and the horse pulled away he spoke to it gently and it was quickly quiet.

"This is Merlin's horse," he said. "They must be in trouble."

The two men called out into the dark, the light was too poor to search very far. They took turns to sleep. The horse had come from the ruined castle. In the morning they would search it again.

*

Merlin stumbled out of the dark. The light had grown brighter with each step. It was farther away than he imagined and when it came into view it was not a candle or a campfire but the half open window to a forge, blazing red gold in the dark night. Merlin came silently upon it for fear of being challenged. He had the advantage of being out it in the dark, his eyes could see into the light but they could not see into the darkness. He peered through the window. In the forge he saw three people, a woman, a boy and a man: a blacksmith. The woman was slight almost like a child herself in stature. She had long braids, caught up around her ears in the old fashioned way and she was laughing; a round joyful laugh that made Merlin feel warm inside, and gave him the sense that all could be well again. The boy was attempting to bring the hammer down on a bar of red-hot iron to shape it. His face, bright crimson with the effort but filled with a grim determination that Merlin could tell would elicit great amusement from a parent. The boy was fair like his mother and bore not the slightest resemblance to the man. He kept on missing his mark and each time he bit down harder on his tongue, his face contorted with the effort. The boy glared at his mother, who immediately tried to suppress her laughter with no success. This just made everything worse and her peals of laugher rang out through the night. Merlin looked closely at the smith who towered above the others, he had a tidy beard of red hair and a head of wiry curls, black as charcoal. He wore an expression of infinite patience and made slight sounds of encouragement, ignoring his wife's laughter and catching the eye of his young son who visibly relaxed under his father's gaze. The smith then moved behind him and repositioned the boy's hands on the hammer whispering a word. He turned to look at his wife and raised his eyebrow. That was all it took. She stopped laughing and smiled at him, mouthing the word 'sorry' as she turned at left them to their work.

Merlin moved around to the door she had just walked through. He didn't know whether to tackle the man or follow the woman but soon the decision was taken from him. The woman returned to the door and found him in the doorway.

"Are you in or out?" she asked in a friendly voice.

Arthur turned to look at her and fumbled his words, it felt as though he had not spoken to anyone for a long time.

"I….I…wondered if…."

"Hungry, tired and confused, I imagine," she said with a mischievous smile. "They all are. Well, the few who get this far," she added as she steered him into the forge."

"Brand my love," she said as the smith looked up. "We have one here that needs you."

She crooked her finger and called her boy away.

Smiling at Merlin she said. "Ask him what you will, he cannot deny you. I shall bring food and then you shall sleep."

The smith let go the bellows and pulled up a stool for Merlin who looked like he could keel over at any minute.

"What is it you want to know Emrys?" he asked.

Merlin was stunned at hearing his name, his secret name on the lips of this man.

'How?' asked Merlin brokenly.

"Oh yes," said Brand. "I know your name. I have been expecting you these many years.

Merlin let that go he wanted to find out about Arthur.

'Have you seen another come this way, a fair headed knight bearing the mark of a golden dragon on a red ground?'

'No we have not seen him. You have lost him?" the blacksmith asked gently.

Merlin did not realise how deeply words could hurt, these words meant he had failed in his destiny, in his duty to protect Arthur. He did not know where Arthur was or what state of mind he was in. They had wandered into the Forest like blind men, they had been warned of the danger, and been given the chance to speak, to unburden themselves and they had foolishly thrown it away. Now Arthur was lost and he could not protect him. He looked down at his hands then covered his face.

'I have failed him,' said Merlin sadly.

"Now… now," said the smith. "That is no way to solve anything. What is it ails you deepest? The loss of your prince or the loss of your craft?"

Merlin looked up at him with wide eyes. Who was this man? Where was this place? Another trick of the forest another illusion? Merlin stumbled to his feet suddenly the forge was not where he wanted to be.

'What do you know about Arthur, about my magic? Tell me!'

The smith had not reacted to Merlin's shocked expression, his leap to his feet and frightened eyes. He just kept his deep resonant voice at the same timbre: steady, like the man himself. Merlin sat down again.

"I know you travelled with the Prince and I know that the forest can take everything from you and will strip you bare as a babe if needs be.'

"Is it gone forever?" asked Merlin with such despair in his voice the smith felt a wave of compassion.

"What? No! No my lad," said the smithy, "tis not gone, could never leave you. It is as much a part of you as this is….. and this." As he spoke Brand ran his hand over Merlin's head and grabbed his arm and shook it.

"Still you must have succeeded for you are here…..and…so is Lillian." He said looking up at his wife as she entered.

Lillian carried a basket of food, bread, cheese, cake and ale and set it before them.

"Now Brand my love he must sleep soon, things can be sorted out in the morning just as well." As she turned to leave she looked at Merlin's darkened eyes. "Well perhaps we have to brighten that look first, or sleep will not come."

"So ask away Emrys," said Brand and I will answer you and you will drink and eat and sleep and in the morning ask some more. Then I will show you the way back to the castle.

"We did not reach the castle" said Merlin, puzzled, " so how can I go back there?"

"You have spent days in it," said Brand, "the castle and the Forest are one and the same.

'So how is it we came upon the forest and not the castle?'

'He who seeks the stone finds the forest waiting and he who does not passes through the ruins untroubled. Come eat and we will talk."

Merlin could not stay awake long enough to ask many questions, Once his belly was full he felt an overwhelming tiredness and almost fell off his chair. Brand made a bed for him in the forge and Lillian placed a jug of cold water by his side. 'She knows exactly what I need.' thought Merlin. He thanked her and she repaid with that same smile, a smile that was at once, playful and wise. It was impossible to tell how old she was but she was perhaps a little younger than his mother. Merlin thought of Hunith and the way used to tell him stories before he went to sleep. They would blow out the candle and she would weave stories out of the darkness. 'How would his mother react to the change in him? She would be so disappointed. Would she feel the same about him now? Merlin fell into a troubled sleep. The truth was that his mind and his spirit needed some respite not just his body, but that respite might be a long time coming.

*

At first light Rupert and Gawain began to scour the ruins for a sign of Arthur or Merlin. They found the tracks of the horse leading out of the ruins, and searched the ground within for some sign, crushed grass, scuff marks on the moss-covered flags, but they found nothing. It was as though the horse had walked out of the ruins from some other place, as though it had climbed through a window.

Rupert was deeply troubled. He hated mystery, he liked a simple life but he was not foolish enough to insist on the evidence of his eyes, he knew what strange things inhabited the world and he was prepared to have them revealed to him, if the cause was right.

'We will journey a little way beyond the ruins,' he said 'search for evidence of our Prince and his man. But if we cannot within a half day we must return here for something is amiss with this place and we must solve it.'

Gawain nodded silently, he was quickly becoming out of his depth. His talent was not deep thinking, he was the best swordsman after Arthur and Rupert and though he was sometimes fearful he was a model of courage and daring.

'I have looked over Merlin's horse Sir Rupert,' said Gawain, 'and there is not sign of battle or of accident, no wound, no blood of any kind.'

'Good, then lead it behind your own,' replied Rupert, 'we may have need of it.'

The two knights paused before the ruined castle then turned and rode off to the west.


	14. Chapter 14 The Blacksmith's Wife

Chapter 14

**The Blacksmith's Wife**

The warmth of the forge was uncomfortable and Merlin slept lightly, hearing the voices of the wind passing through the ill-fitting doors and the tremble of the shutter beating a disjointed rythmn. The forge mingled with his dreams, like a living thing, like an animal shifting. Merlin dreamt of Arthur trapped in the Forest, he saw him lying on the floor of a cave, then beneath a yew tree, and all the while the sounds of the forge like a prowling beast hunting him. Merlin tried to call out, but Arthur could not hear him and walked away across the clearing.

Merlin woke in a sweat. He draped the blanket around his shoulders and pulled on his boots. Outside was still dark but on the horizon a thin broken line of silver heralded the morning. In the growing half-light Merlin could see the lie of the land: to the west a plain stretching for miles, no houses, or villages just acres of grassland. To the east, rocky ground over which he had walked the night before: a moor of grey-green gorse and stunted trees. A quiet wind blew across from the moor, the kind of wind that is as constant as breath. Merlin looked at the house and forge behind him. The buildings were old and crumbling but had a homely feel. Chickens scratched around the door and a large orange cat draped itself over the threshold. Merlin went over and bent down to stroke it, He didn't really like cats, something to do with the way they tormented birds, but he was pleased to see something so ordinary that he wanted to touch it. The cat uncurled itself with a yawn and unsheathed its claws.

Arthur heard Lillian's voice come from inside the house and was about to knock the door. But her voice had lost its warmth and playfulness, she sounded worried.

'Are you sure Brand? He seems so young, can he really be the one?'

'I am certain of it Lillian.'

'We have been wrong before, my love, this family Emrys has let us down before.'

'Yet the woman Aidith was powerful,' responded Brand gently,.' she found the stone,'

'Yes....' agreed Lillian, 'but she was no more successful than her father in the end, she could not destroy it.'

Merlin was astonished at the mention of Aidith, how could they have known her and her father.

'Soon Lillian, we will be free,' said Brand 'I promise you.'

There was silence for a while, then Lillian's voice again protesting.

But Brand! How will such a child fight the guardians, with no magic? I fear for the boy I fear for us…this is our last chance…!' Lillian had tears in her voice.

'We will find the prince,' said the blacksmith, his voice full of reassurance. 'The two are one and together they will free us. No….Lillian….trust me…..we will find him.'

Merlin heard the movement of chairs and hurried back to the forge. He sat on the bed trying to fathom all he had heard. The door opened. Brand stood filling the doorway.

'Come Emrys,' he said. 'Come and eat.'

Merlin gave Brand a clear and studied look. 'I heard you, he said simply, 'I heard all you and Lillian said and I want to know what is going on.'

Merlin stood up and although he was a good foot shorter than Brand he had a stature that the other man lacked. Brand looked down on him and frowned.

'Good,' he said, 'that is good, you already know more than you should and that will help.' Brand pulled up the stool and sat down indicating that Merlin should sit too.

'First Emrys, I know enough to help you greatly but you have to find the right questions to ask me, I am forbidden to do more than that.'

'Who forbade you?' asked Merlin.

'The King, Eadbald.'

Merlin stared at him. 'How is it possible you knew Eadbald?'

'I am 350 years old Emrys,' he answered.

'No!' laughed Merlin. Brand did not smile but raised his eyebrows, urging Merlin to ask better questions.

'OK,' said Merlin 'Answer this for me. How can I release Arthur from The Forest?

'You asked that of me last night, I don't know.' said Brand. 'Only you know how, you must ask me something else.'

'Where is the stone?'

'It is hidden.'

'Where, in the castle?'

'Not exactly, to was to start with it was hidden in a room below the castle, now it is hidden in a different way,' answered Brand.

'Will finding the stone help me get Arthur out?'

'No, I don't believe it will.'

Merlin was already frustrated with what seemed to be a string of answers that solved nothing.

'OK…. is it possible for Arthur to leave the Forest?

'Yes Emrys.'

'Please stop calling me that. Call me Merlin,' Brand nodded.

'I have to work it out then, but can you help me?'

' I help only by answering your questions. I cannot discuss things with you. You are on your own.'

'That's ridiculous,' said Merlin. He stood up and paced the room. Questions crowded into his head, but this would take forever, he wasn't getting more than a two sentences at a time out of Brand. He could see himself trapped here until he lost his voice. But the question that came next into his mind was more of an idea and it begged to be answered.

Brand, can anyone else help me?

'Yes,' said Brand smiling broadly.

'Lillian?' asked Merlin.

'Yes! Yes!' said Brand jumping to his feet. He went quickly to the door. 'Lillian!' he called.

His wife hurried out. 'Yes, what is it?' she said with an anxious look. Brand stepped out to meet her.

'Merlin has asked the right question my love,' he said, scooping Lillian up in his arms.

'Merlin?' she said, looking down at him with hopeful anticipation. She patted brand affectionately on the cheek and he put her down. She walked up to Merlin, her eyes shining.

'No one has ever done that! Not even the woman.'

'I told you he was the one.' said the blacksmith triumphantly. Brand offered Merlin his hand. 'I will leave you both now, I have a little work to do before breakfast. Merlin, thank-you.'

Merlin smiled, his hand disappearing inside Brand's huge fist.

Merlin turned to Lillian. 'So I do not have to question you?'

'No,' said Lillian, 'I know as much as Brand, maybe more, this was a test of your character Merlin. No other seeker of the stone has had enough humility to ask a woman for advice. Now,' she said, sitting opposite him. 'Brand has told me that you want to find your prince and get him out of Heaf. It can be done but I do not know how.'

'Brand said_ I _knew how said Merlin, but I'm sure I don't, my magic has gone. What have I got left? '

'You do not need magic Merlin.' She placed her hand over Merlin's heart, 'you only need to use this…. and this,' she said tapping her own forehead. You need to think, but do it feelingly. You have an instinct, a story written inside you. Listen to it and tell me what _you_ know.'

Merlin looked into Lillian's dark eyes. He saw compassion and wisdom there.

'I can't help it Lillian, I want to ask you a trivial question.'

Lillian laughed. 'I think I can guess it,' she said. 'I am 330 years old.'

Merlin gave a delighted laugh. Gaius won't believe I met people like you.

Lillian was amused with his curiosity. Is that it now Merlin? she asked, are you ready to do some hard thinking.'

Merlin, still smiling, closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. 'What do I know,' he repeated

'I know that Heaf is a place of illusion, that nothing that happened there was real, I was killed but here I am still alive.'

He opened one eye. 'I am still alive aren't I Lillian?'

'Very much so, go on.'

'The Forest is a testing ground…… if you seek the stone you find the forest, if you fail the test you are trapped….. So!' said Merlin sitting up straight. 'I have to seek the stone to enter the Forest.'

'Yes,' said Lillian evenly.

'But I have done that once, Can I do it again?'

'You passed the test didn't you maybe now you can return without hindrance, none else has wanted to but I don't see what can stop you.'

'But when I get there how do I get Arthur out?

Think Merlin, the nature of a test is…..?

'To learn, to find out something, to prove yourself?'

'And what did you find out, what did the test show you to be?'

Merlin hesitated. 'I realised that I was dishonest and that I didn't trust my own instincts and that I abandoned a friend to a terrible fate.'

Merlin turned away. He still did not know if Morgana was alive, if she was still influenced by the evil of Morgause. He didn't know if he had put anything right.

Lillian, he asked carefully. 'Are the solutions we find in Heaf….do they influence the real world? When I spoke to her, did she hear me?'

'Oh yes. Yes Merlin, perhaps only in a dream but yes, she heard you. That is the only redemption to be found in the Forest. The duality of magic means both a torture and a healing is to be found there. And if Arthur failed there is yet hope. If he is tested again and passes his test as you did…' began Lillian

Merlin remembered the tests that were set after the death of the unicorn and how he bargained for Arthur to have one more chance.

'He could get out!' said Merlin.

'Perhaps,' said Lillian, 'yes I believe that will work. But tell me what his test was.'

Merlin thought for several minutes. 'His anger got the better of him, he wouldn't listen, he assumed too much. He struck me accidentally, I know he didn't mean to hurt me, he is just….made that way…..a creature of instinct…..a killing machine….but Lillian he has to be like that to survive.'

'Indeed a warrior must know how to kill and how to stay alive. But any man who has such power over life and death must learn how to control himself, he must have a quiet heart,' said Lillian.

Merlin felt this message was also for him and he took it gratefully.

'We must get him the chance to prove himself.' said Merlin

'And to do that you must become part of the illusion, you must play a part in it.' said Lillian with growing conviction.

Merlin looked uncertain he didn't mind taking chances even with his life, but he wasn't sure how good an actor he was.

'Do you know how to do that Lillian, make me part of an illusion?'

'Three hundred years of listening and watching has given me some idea.' she said with her mischievous smile.

'Do you trust Arthur Merlin?

'I do trust him.'

'Then you will both be fine,' said Lillian, 'now we have to find a plausible part for you to play. But we can think about that on the way to the castle.'

She stood and smoothed down her apron, she looked queenly despite her diminutive size.

Merlin grinned at her and offered his hand. ' Lillian stood on her tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. 'Thank-you boy she said.

Can I ask you something else before you go?'

'Yes,' she said brightly.

'Will you tell me about Aidith.'

Lillian nodded. 'Of course, she was your kin, come and help me cook breakfast and I'll tell you all I know. But I am also curious about something,' she said with a frown. 'Did your mentor not tell you that you could lose your gift here?

Merlin shook his head. 'Gaius you mean? No he told me nothing. "

'If he did not, then he must have had a good reason, but that is hard, very hard.'

One more thing Lillian please said Merlin, remembering the conversation he over heard. 'Who or what are the guardians?'

Lillian's eyes darkened slightly, she unhooked a basket from the wall and pushed it into Merlin's hands

'First the eggs Merlin,' she said with a smile. 'Then we'll talk of monsters.'


	15. Chapter 15 The Coming of Cabal

Chapter 15

The Coming of Cabal

Arthur leant on the stone slab his heart, full of hope. Merlin's body was not here! He hit the stone with the side of his fist.

'Yes Yes! he insisted, I knew it!' Then he straightened up, a half smile of relief on his lips, 'Merlin, I vow, I will find you.'

Then he turned and left the chamber, left the cave, knowing that he would never have to enter there again.

He decided to explore his prison. He already knew that if he got too close to the edge of the forest some trick led him back to the centre. He wished he had listened better to Merlin and what he said about the trees. He was sure one of them was supposed to be some kind of gateway. He decided, despite his aversion to reading, to read that woman's journal, every last word. If she had passed through here she must have written something about it.

Arthur's horse had not strayed far, he knew his master was near and did not wander. Arthur rode around the Forest, it took a day, with several returns to the circle of trees. It was fruitless and only really served to exercise his horse and rouse his frustration.

He decided to sit a while beneath each stand of trees and try to ascertain what qualities they had and perhaps find out which one was the gateway. Through the long night and far into the next day Arthur sat with the trees. He watched how the light changed them, how the wind moved each tree differently and how they almost had a personality, a spirit that was slowly revealed to him. He began to understand what Gaius had said. They were essential somehow. He could even believe they were sacred.

The oak trees were the best companions at night, he lay down where their huge limbs kissed the ground. He listened to the night creatures scavenging and hunting on the forest floor and marvelled at the silent wings of the owl as it swept down like a white ghost to feed on them in turn. In the morning, the ash trees were the most beautiful to sit with, to look to the sky through their slender leaves brought an instant joy. The rowan trees too were restful, but the dark yew trees were not so easy, the ground seemed to shift beneath them and if you stayed too long they glowered at you like bad tempered old men. It's like being dismissed by the King' he thought when he's had enough of me.

It was one afternoon while he sat beneath the yew that he saw something move deep in the forest. He had not seen any animals in the daytime. Heaf came alive only in the night. Days were lonely for him, but for his horse there was no other creature but himself, and the horse was wandering farther and farther from him each day as it sensed his waning interest in riding. At first he thought it might be a deer that moved amongst the trees and he could hunt it and then he remembered that he could not sleep, eat or drink here, and indeed his hunger and thirst had all but disappeared. Nevertheless he slowly rose to his feet and unsheathed his sword, or rather Uther's sword that still hung at his side.

Arthur was expert at stalking, he soon realised that the animal in the forest stood no higher than a man and that it was moving slowly. His blood quickened, after days of inaction a hunt would be good for his soul. He heard a sound to the left of him, up wind and followed, he scoured the ground for tracks and saw in the soft earth, a slight disturbance. Crouching low, he placed his fingertips into the print discovering its shape with his senses rather than his eyes. It was the print of a hunter and not game, a large cat perhaps or a wolf. He dipped his head down quickly to look at the detail and in that instant a giant hound leapt out from the trees snarling. It had doubled back and now stood three feet away from him, barring its teeth. Arthur stood up slowly, the animal was thin and unkempt but it did not have the look of a wild thing. The dog turned its eyes on his sword rather than on him, as though it knew where danger was to come from. So Arthur lowered his sword and the animal responded with a bark. 'Quiet boy,' said Arthur. The dog now looked at him and Arthur could see intelligence in his eyes, so he behaved as he did with his own hounds and standing up, he turned his back on it and said gently, 'come.' He did not look at it again but slowly walked away, expecting it to obey. The dog watched him for three paces then barked and followed.

When they reached the circle Arthur sat down under the Ash trees. The dog lay down a few feet away from him. Arthur still did not look at it but took out Aidith's journal and began to read. He paid close attention to her notes this time, scrawled almost illegibly in the margins. The dog laid its head on its paws and sighed. Arthur reached out towards it and the dog shuffled on his belly until he was within a few inches of the man. So they sat, Arthur reading and the dog's head across his thighs. After a little time, Arthur looked down on the great head, the colour of rust and saw there two deep gashes, almost to the bone that had hardly healed. 'Poor boy,' he said, and the hound looked up at him with golden eyes, like the leaves of autumn, and in their black centre Arthur saw a reflection of himself. Taking the dog's heavy head in his hands Arthur examined the wounds carefully.

'We must do something about these. Eh boy? And I shall have to call you something other than boy as you have a grave and wise face. I can't believe you were ever a puppy?' Arthur smiled, imagining this great thing as a babe. The dog opened his huge jaws in a yawn and let out a whine. 'Ah now I've hurt your feelings, of course you were a puppy and a fine one I'm sure. You are just an old brute now because of all the battles you have fought and won..one day I shall look as you do.'

Arthur gathered woundwort and tore part of his tunic, crushed a fistful of the herbs to make a poultice. He tied it around the dog's head and laughed. ' You look like the old gardener at Camelot who wore that ridiculous hat! What was his name? Cabal, that's it, that's who you are!' announced the prince. And for the first time in many days he felt a glow of warmth and peace. Cabal dropped his head heavily into Arthur's lap with a groan and licked his hand. Arthur felt suddenly saddened. Such affection would be his only comfort if he did not escape this place, but already he had lost some of his will to leave, despite his promise to find his friend. This place was devoid of challenges, unless you took on the challenge to escape it, but it was also free of everything else, no duty, no demands, and no reason to even eat or sleep. Arthur was falling under the spell of Heaf. The captive was falling in love with his captor. All thought of Merlin, of Gwen, his father and even Camelot was fading like a dream in dawn's light.

Gradually Cabal made a change in Arthur. The prince no longer rode his horse but raced Cabal through the trees, leaping the low branches. They wrestled and fought each other until they were breathless and Arthur exhilarated in the need to move quickly to avoid the dog's lethal teeth. Despite his dislike of reading Arthur had almost finished the whole of Aidith's book. He found no mention of the gateway in the trees or of a dog in the Forest, she had only told a little of her encounter with her wronged lover and that she had to make amends with a promise and a truth, but she did not say what it was. But when he came to the very last pages of the book Arthur realised something: Aidith had told of a journey on the other side of the forest, but there was something unconvincing about it. Her writing about the landscape before Heaf was visually detailed, you could see the colour of the rocks, hear the sound of the waterfall.

'No said Arthur out loud, 'you did not journey far beyond here.' Cabal lifted his head and looked at Arthur with his head cocked to one side.

'Not you Cabal, this woman.' he said tapping the page. 'She is trying to wrong foot me. At the start she said the journey was thirteen days and we are here in eight days so you might think there could be nothing here of consequence and ride on. But after Heaf there is talk of nothing else of note, I'll not even bother to read to you what she says about the castle, tis all nonsense. But this blacksmith she tells of here…. yes I think he has a ring of truth. I believe she stops with the blacksmith and that is the end of her journey. If she found anything of the stone she found it near here Cabal. I swear the castle and the stone are close by.'

Arthur closed the book, 'Cabal' he said, his voice firm with resolution. 'I have to get out and find Merlin.' Cabal barked as though a new game was about to begin.

*

Rupert and Gawain rode two hours west and planned to turn north then head back but they had scarcely turned their horses when they caught sight of someone ahead, three people on horseback riding across the moor. Gawain quickly drew his sword but Rupert shielded his eyes and waved Gawain's sword down.

'Come Gawain, it's Merlin!'

Brand's sword was quickly drawn when he saw the two knights riding towards them. His horse was at least, seventeen hands high and the two together were so formidable that Merlin wondered that he needed a sword at all. as they approached, Merlin saw the Pendragon crest and waved Brand's sword down. Merlin recognised Gawain and his heart leapt, he was so like Arthur that for a moment he thought it was he. Rupert dismounted smartly and strode up to Merlin.' I am so glad to see you Merlin,' he said with a huge smile. He clapped his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Then grew serious. 'But I can see that Prince Arthur is not with you.'

.

'Yes.' said Merlin aware that this was not a simple situation to explain.

'Sir Rupert,' he said changing the subject, 'I need to introduce you to Brand and his wife, they can help us find Arthur and….'

Brand took the opportune pause in Merlin's speech to offer his hand to Rupert who took it warmly. Rupert was a good judge of character and he found no fault in the giant of a man. He looked at Lillian who had kept very quiet, her arms protectively around the boy who sat before her in the saddle. Rupert bowed graciously to her and she laughed.

'Goodly knight,' she said, 'I am not a woman to bow to, but I thank you for the consideration.' And she returned his greeting with a courtly nod of the head.

Gawain still looked suspiciously at them but followed Rupert's lead with a polite greeting.

'Tell me how it goes that Arthur is not with you Merlin,' said Rupert directly. We have come to bring him home. King Uther is gravely ill.'

The King is dying?' asked Merlin. 'I do not think Gaius thinks so,' said Rupert with a smile.

'I'm sorry Sir Rupert,' said Merlin. 'I cannot easily explain what is happening. I think,' he said turning to Lillian, 'that we need to ride back to the castle and show you.'

Lillian nodded, Rupert looked from one to the other, his eyes scrutinising them, he wondered at the look that passed between Lillian and Merlin but decided not to challenge them yet.

'Of course,' said Rupert, we must go,'

'Do you want your own horse Merlin?' asked Gawain leading it forward. Merlin grinned, 'You found her, that's just perfect!' he exclaimed, ' You must show us exactly where you found her, if she can get out that way then so can Arthur.'

'Get out of where?' asked Gawain

'It's a long story and best told over food,' interrupted Brand who, needing five square meals a day, looked for any excuse to eat.

Merlin was grateful to get out of the task. The last thing he expected to have to do was to talk to knights from Camelot. That world seemed a million miles away and this one so strange that he would struggle in the telling. How to tell them? How much to reveal of this magical world. They were men of Camelot, warriors in defence of a Kingdom whose greatest enemy was magic and he was riding out to create something, that if not itself magic, called on all the elements that magic was kin to. Merlin did not yet know if Rupert and Gawain were a blessing or a hindrance. The two hours ride back to the castle would scarce be enough time to ponder it.

The six horses and their riders rode on towards Eadbald's castle: four men, a boy and a woman, the strangest army to ever lay siege to it, in all its five hundred years.


	16. Chapter 16 The Hunter of Gelder

The Hunter of Gelder

Lillian had packed enough food for an army. Rupert and Gawain revelled in it after eight days of minimum rations. Lillian spoke with Rupert about the art of camp cooking which they both shared a passion for. Her son sat at Merlin's feet in quiet adoration. He had taken to him immediately and Merlin was rather at a loss, he hadn't had much contact with children, the only young boy he had known was Mordred and he was thankfully not typical. But neither was Aiden. He was quiet and contemplative, unlike either of his parents Aiden did not speak very much, and did not even appear to be friendly but he was a truly gentle soul. His seeming shyness hid his perceptive nature. Nothing escaped him.

As they ate they talked, the knights, the blacksmith and his wife. Merlin left the explanations to them as they had so often met travellers and knew how to measure their speech, to slowly reveal whatever they needed to and not tell more than they wanted. Rupert and Gawain paid close attention and Merlin heard a gasp from Gawain as Lillian explained the Forest that lay before them unseen.

'You have been here Merlin? Asked Gawain in awe, you have escaped it.'

'I don't really know how, but it was one of the hardest things I have ever done,' said Merlin 'I wouldn't wish it on anyone.'

'But you would go back?' queried Rupert.

'There is no question in my mind,' replied Merlin.

Rupert looked at him with growing respect. He had always liked the Prince's servant, it was true he was not like any other servant he had ever known and there was a certain familiarity between him and Arthur that some disapproved of. But Rupert was not a man to judge another on anything but merit and Merlin was one of the finest men he had met. His devotion to his master was more than that of an ordinary servant. Rupert would equate him with any of the knights, willing to lay down his life for his sovereign.

'So,' said Rupert, turning to Brand and Lillian. 'What plans do you have to get into this Forest.'

'We can enter it only as part of an illusion,' said Lillian.

'And you can do that can you?' asked Rupert, 'become part of something that is not real, enter a dream?' he looked at her with discomfort. 'Sounds like sorcery to me.' Rupert looked over at Brand to see if he was going to take exception to his words.

But Brand just looked at him and nodded in assent.

'It is magic,' said Lillian simply 'and since you sat here with us and broke bread you are accomplices in it, like it or not.'

Gawain leapt to his feet, his face flushed with anger. 'I will not tolerate a sorcerer to live!' he announced, reaching for his sword.

'Gawain, sit down boy!' demanded Rupert, 'sit down and stay your hand.' Rupert turned to Merlin.

'You realise the gravity of this Merlin, back in Camelot your friends would not live long.'

'We are not in Camelot Sir Rupert.' said Lillian gently.

'Indeed we are not.' Rupert looked down at the blackened earth around their campfire. He glanced at Gawain who still kept his hand on his sword hilt.

Rupert rose and walked over to where they had found the tracks made by Merlin's horse.

'Here is where your horse left the Forest Merlin.' he said. 'Do whatever it takes to get Arthur out, but if you go in there, I come with you.'

* * *

Lillian and Merlin were sitting amongst the ruins of the castle.

'I don't think Sir Rupert will be able to follow me into the Forest,' said Merlin. Unless he is willing to confess all his wrongs the Forest will swallow him up. Does he know that?'

'I have talked with him and he has spoken frankly with me. He has read the journal and already knew what was required of him. I think he has been preparing for this all through his journey.'

'I always thought there was more to him than the swordplay,' said Merlin in admiration. 'He is one of Uthur's most trusted Knights I am astonished he will submit to this.'

Sir Rupert is a remarkable man, said Lillian. I have already sent him into Heaf and he is playing his part well.

Merlin looked at her in surprise.

'Now Merlin,' she continued. 'It is time for you to follow him. It will not be easy. You must surrender to me. We will guide you and even if what we need you to do is unpleasant, even if your senses scream out against it you have to trust me.

Merlin nodded. Not only was he without magic himself, he would now have to surrender to another's will. Lillian saw the doubt in his eyes. Have you ever been at the mercy of another sorcerer Merlin?

'Briefly, once,' said Merlin, looking down at his feet.

'It was frightening?' offered Lillian.

'No,' said Merlin, hesitantly, 'it was exhilarating at first. It was a mingling of my power and his. For a moment, I believed I was the most powerful thing on earth, then he overwhelmed me and I lost myself.' Merlin looked up at her. 'Only for a second though,' he gave her a half-hearted smile. 'Then I sent him back to the grave.'

Lillian looked at Merlin in wonder. 'You are a curiosity Merlin, she said. 'I hope you don't cast me off into oblivion.'

Merlin laughed ruefully, 'no fear of that.'

'I will send you at dusk into the Forest but it will be morning there, time there does not equate with ours, Arthur will think he has been in Heaf for weeks and he will not recognise you. Remember we are setting him a test and he will need to prove that he has learned something, so this will not be easy.'

Now you need to picture the stone. Can you remember what it looks like.

Merlin nodded. 'Good. Keep its image in your mind, see it Merlin…. reach out for it.' Merlin felt a rushing sound in his ears. He had instinctively closed his eyes to picture the stone. When he opened them there was no sign of Lillian and the Forest of Heaf, stretched out before him.

* * *

Arthur had resumed his tour of the Forest. He could now tell when he would be turned back, there was a different feel to the forest just before he found himself on the way back to the circle, it was as though the air was thicker, a band of cold air and warm air meeting. He wondered if there was a breach somewhere in this barrier and he tried to test it. Leaning into it to find some variation. Something like, a crack in its fabric. Cabal trotted behind him, sometimes bounding ahead after some imaginary prey.

They were passing below the fir trees where the forest was darkest when Arthur caught sight of something moving just at the edge of his field of vision, it was not a sighting, more of a sensation. His skin crawled, he felt as though he were fixed to the spot. Someone was watching him. Someone crouching in the shade of the trees He wanted to call Cabal who had disappeared ahead of him but Arthur had the distinct feeling that whatever was watching him was not about to reveal itself and shake hands. He waited for another movement so he could locate him precisely. Arthur was half obscured by one of the trees, he knew he would not make a good target and he slowly slipped back into cover. He heard a slight movement and wondered if the man had indeed seen him, he appeared to be moving off. Arthur drew his sword, praying it would not make a sound as it slid from its scabbard and regretting that he had discarded his crossbow. He moved cautiously out from his hiding place. He could just make out the hunter ahead of him. He was lithe and young stripped to the waist, like the forest people his father had told him of, the hunters of Gelder. He blended with the trees, his hair his garments, even his skin seemed to change colour as he moved from the shade into the dappled light. Although he was slight, he moved with a power in his limbs like a wild thing, his hair a shining waterfall over his pale shoulders that even as he watched him seemed to darken as he moved out of the sunlight. The man suddenly stood stock-still and with a sinking heart Arthur knew he had seen Cabal, but before Arthur could react the hunter let lose an arrow. Arthur had not even seen him raise his bow. Cabal let out a single awful cry. At the same moment, Arthur shouted his name. In three strides Arthur was on top of the man and knocked him to the ground the hunter rolled away and scrambled to his feet with his bow levelled at Arthur, but Arthur was quick, and stepped swiftly towards him, knocking the bow from his hands with his sword and bringing it back slicing through the air towards his throat, Arthur saw his face, he was no more than a boy, his eyes wide with surprise. And Arthur felt something stay his hand, something pull him out of himself, he reigned in his anger and the sword did not find its mark but fell harmlessly to the ground. He lifted the bow and broke it against a tree as he hurried to find Cabal, but the dog was not lying where it should, there was blood on the leaves but no Cabal, Arthur looked about him, the trees seemed even darker than he remembered, in fact everything was growing dark as though night was coming too quickly and in the dark Arthur heard a familiar voice. Behind him, the hunter was calling him. Merlin was calling him.


	17. Chapter 17 Out of The Trees

Part 15

**Out of The Trees**

'Merlin?' shouted Arthur swinging around to look behind him. The night was dark and the distance a flickering light was moving towards them.

'Sire, Prince Arthur,' came Gawain's voice.

Gawain, what are doing here? I heard Merlin, where is he, is he alright?'

'I'm here Arthur,' came a voice at his side. Merlin held his arm. 'I'm here.'

Arthur clasped his hand over Merlin's 'I can't tell you how good it is to hear your voice.' laughed Arthur. Gawain's torch lit them and the two friends looked at each other with foolish grins, like boys escaping from some dangerous escapade.

'I thought I'd killed you,' said Arthur gravely.

'You _did_!' The Prince frowned deeply. 'Did you feel anything?'

'No, not much Arthur, No.' Merlin reassured him even though it were not strictly true.

Arthur was silent for a little while. 'I don't know what to say. Can you forgive me Merlin?'

'There's nothing to forgive I know it wasn't about me. Although you did accuse me of a few things……' Arthur winced.

'But really I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, that's al'

Arthur could not suppress the huge smile on his face and could only nod at his friend who indeed stood before him alive and well.

'I thought you were imprisoned forever,' said Merlin, looking down at his feet.

I realised as soon as I found that Cabal's body was gone. I realised that it was another test and when I heard your voice…'

Gawain prompted them to follow him back to the Smithy. Arthur touched Merlin again as they moved off, he needed the physical contact to make sure he was real, the last time he touched him the coldness of death was already setting in. They continued talking as they walked, Gawain moved slightly ahead to give them some privacy, like Rupert he understood the depth of their friendship and did not judge them.

'So how did you do it? That man in the Forest spoke with your voice, just now, as everything slid into darkness. Arthur stopped and narrowed his eyes, ' It was you hunting in Heaf just now?'

'Why would you think that?'

'I said, I heard your voice, only someone else was speaking with it.'

'What did he look like this other me?' asked Merlin.

' The most incredible man I've ever seen and quite the perfect hunter, so…. not at all like you.' Merlin didn't rise to it.'

'Merlin,' said Arthur lowering his voice, 'I know it was you. Arthur looked over to Gawain who was in earshot.' You better tell me later,' he whispered.

'I didn't do it Arthur.' Merlin said insistently.

'No? queried the Prince unconvinced.

'No, and soon you will meet the one who did.'

*

As Lillian was sending Rupert and Merlin into The Forest, Brand went ahead to the Smithy with Ayden and Gawain. He made ready to greet whoever walked over the moor into the real world. Rupert stumbled out first, just as Merlin had done the night before, but he was in much worse shape. Brand and Gawain half carried him into the house and stretched him out on the bed. Gawain looked worried and demanded to know if this was usual. Brand had to admit it was not. 'I must look for the Prince,' said Gawain reluctantly, 'please look after Sir Rupert.' Then he took a torch and walked out towards the moor.

'Doesn't look right,' murmured Brand. Ayden climbed up and put his had on Rupert's brow, his eyes shone gold, No, Ayden, not him, he would not welcome it. Ayden shrugged and climbed down. Rupert stirred and made a low sound as though he were in pain.

Brand sat by the bed watching Rupert closely, he had to admit that Lillian had never done anything like this before, perhaps they had gone too far, mimicking the power of the trees. Perhaps it had not worked and yet this man was here so he must have passed through.

The blacksmith raised his head at the sound of laughter and quickly went to the door. Laughter was a good sign. Gawain, Arthur and Merlin walked together out of the night. They were tired and careworn but their faces were alight with happiness and triumph. Brand too would have leapt for joy if he could leap. 'She did it them Emrys ,' he said. Arthur looked up at the giant of a man, his huge silhouette framed by the doorway, almost blotting out the light entirely, then he looked at Merlin and mouthed the words' Who is Emrys?' Merlin pointed to himself apologetically.. Brand acknowledged Arthur quickly, Welcome sire he said, then turning to Merlin 'your friend the knight seems to be in trouble.'

All three men entered the house. Arthur went to Rupert who now lay still and pale on the cot.

'What has happened to him?' demanded Arthur.

'He was went into Heaf to bring you out sire,' said Brand.

'He was Cabal Arthur,' said Merlin gently..

Arthur looked at Merlin with disbelief,. ' He looked down on his stricken mentor and again to the faces that watched him now: the black haired stranger, Gawain and Merlin. You all did this for me?' Arthur wondered if he could ever be worthy of such devotion. His father had brought him up to expect self sacrifice but Arthur the man felt keenly the valour of these men, willing to face danger and death for him even when he had failed them. This was a debt Arthur would forever remember. And that he would repay tenfold.

Gawain, who had stayed in the doorway turned and went back out into the dark. His eyes were bright with tears. Magic was too frightening for him. He didn't want to be any part of it in the first place and now it had all gone wrong.

*

Lillian had never cast a spell so complex, her head throbbed and she felt as though she walked a little above the ground. She had done her best to consult the Trees of Heaf and found no enmity in them. Lillian was not a true sorceress; all her power came from the forest. Their role as guardians gave Brand and Lillian, and even Ayden a kind of communion with the trees that had grown stronger through the years. Brand did not use it. 'Rather trust the power of my arm, is all he would say about it. If there was anything Lillian would miss when she was free it was this.

She rode her horse hard back to the Smithy, she wanted to see the two she had sent into Heaf, it was a complicated game , holding the illusion especially when emotions were running so high. She was concerned about the polite one. He was strong, but to him magic was an enemy, his body may have accepted it but his mind: that was a different matter.

When she arrived at the house she knew straight away something was wrong. Gawain sat outside alone, his head in his hands, the cat winding its way around his legs and mewing loudly. 'Is all well?' she asked. Gawain glared at her. 'Don't speak to me witch,' he said spitefully.

Lillian ran into the house. The Prince was standing over the bed and Merlin was there too. The knight was sleeping or else unconscious, he did not move but she could see his chest rise and fall unevenly.

She went to him and laid her hand over his heart. She felt a steady beat, but his breath came in stops and starts.' She hung her head in relief.

'He is strong,' she said to Arthur, 'he has a strong heart. He will dream his way out and then sleep: we must leave him to it. She turned to Arthur and Merlin t. She put one hand on Merlin's arm and held the other out to Arthur as though he was a commoner. Arthur took it gladly. 'Sire,' she said. 'I am Lillian, welcome. We have a lot of work to do.' And with that she called to Brand to light a fire in the forge.

'You have to find the stone she said with a nod to Arthur then touching Merlin's hand affectionately, she added 'and you must destroy it. Then we can all leave this place.'

* Rupert of Ficere

His boy was fine, so fine that Rupert could not take his eyes off him. He was not like him at all but rather the image of his namesake his brother Cénean. It gladdened his heart that it was so, because his brother had died many years ago and it seemed as though the gods had blessed them with his image. The child was barely three and yet had such strength and knowing that he craved to already take himself off into adventures and was so persistent that someone had to follow him everywhere, someone he tolerated. Rupert didn't mind. He managed his lands at Ficere well and supported the people on them. He was a fair master and men worked willingly in his service. Life was peaceful and there was plenty. He had no need to busy himself just for show so he watched his boy.

But Sian, his wife, was worried. She did not understand the wanderlust of the child. Rupert thought that it was partly that she was so young and a woman unused to the nature of men and boys but also he feared she believed that Cénean would share his uncle's fate since they were so alike in all else.

'Can you not find someone to guard him My Lord?' asked Sian one day.

'Come Sian do not call me that.'

Sian bristled slightly, she liked calling him that, he was twelve years older than her and she felt protected when she addressed him so. She leant over to him affectionately and kissed him.

'But My Lord you are and ever will be, so I shall not desist.'

Rupert smiled, truthfully each time she named him Lord his heart swelled, for it was a show of her true love and devotion and the vows she had made him.

'Find someone to guard him I beg you. I cannot bear it.'

'He will tolerate none but you or I and even I cannot keep track of him. Short of locking him up I don't know what is to be done.'

'Lock him up then,' said Sian desperately.

'I will not my love,' answered Rupert smiling. He ran his hand over her black hair and lifted it from her tearful face. 'I have been wondering about letting Brandóm mind him.'

Sian laughed mirthlessly. 'That's typical of you Rupert, the dog?'

'He's the most intelligent animal there is and he can follow him anywhere, and he is big enough to bring him home. Cénean will love it, he won't even realise he is being watched.'

' Really, you mean to make a hunting dog a nursemaid?' Sian gave him a sidelong look. 'You are serious aren't you?'

'I think it will work Sian. Trust me in this. I know boys and I know that dog. I have raised him from a pup. He even saved my life remember? At the battle of Exan, he took that terrible wound to the head.'

'Very well,' said his wife cautiously. 'Try it then. But watch them for a time, for a good time please.'

The child and the hound were inseparable. Brandóm lay at Cénean's door all night and at his side through every meal. The boy hung about the animal's neck and wrestled him to the floor but Brandóm was a model of patience, as though he understood that this was a young thing and not fully aware of its actions. Never once did Rupert have fear for his son. Indeed sometimes he feared the dog might suffer at the child's rough hands.

Sian was gradually won over as she watched the two together, the great rust coloured hound and her black haired boy. It seemed truly as though the dog was an elder brother to him and she lost her fearfulness.

All summer the boy grew into his life of play and discovery. He was now four and wandered even farther, but the parents did not fret. Each afternoon Brandóm brought the boy safely home. Until one day in the middle of summer, a long day that still held the noonday heat, the boy and the dog did not return. Rupert took his men out, following the paths he knew they took, visiting the stream and the waterfall, the copse and the blue stones that stood at Lygetorn. It was here they found them amongst the standing stones in the beginning twilight. His boy lying still as death, the earth, darkened with his blood. Above him the hound, jaws still wet and bloody, standing over him head lowered as the men approached.

At first the dog did not recognise them but growled menacingly. 'Leave him Brandóm,' demanded Rupert firmly, his voice bearing no trace of emotion. Brandóm whimpered and walked towards Rupert. He looked up at him as though he were pleased with what he had done as though a bird was fetched or a command obeyed.

'My Lord,' said one of his men, breaking him out of his daze, 'there is no sign of a struggle, no other prints of man or beast here.'

Rupert looked at the dog, now sitting quietly at his feet and left him where he sat and knelt beside his boy. There was a great gash at his throat, his little body had not lasted long, 'perhaps he did not suffer,' thought Rupert coldly. Rupert did not feel anything. These were just words he would repeat to his anguished wife, the sweet girl he would have to plunge into misery. He felt numb and sick, he felt as though Time itself had shifted and he was now in an upside down world, a place he did not want to be. Without word or expression he returned to the dog. He took its huge head in his hands and it leaned into his touch, he jerked the head swiftly sideways. The dog went limp and fell silently against him. He let its head go and stepped over him to lift his son's body.

*

Brand gathered everyone in the forge. He smiled at Lillian and then took on a formality that seemed to come from another age, when he had perhaps been more than a blacksmith. He addressed Arthur.

'Sire, we welcome you. Although we are master and mistress of our own household we have yet been in bondage to a ghost these three hundred years, But today, allegiance we are free to give, we give to you, Prince Arthur of Camelot.' Brand gave a low bow and sat down, indicating that Arthur should speak.

'I thank you both for your kindnesses and I suspect for more, that I will hear of. But here I am not a prince. I am just as you are, a seeker of peace and freedom. I would not have you call me sire, I would rather earn your trust and any allegiance by my worth, though I am honoured that you offer it.'

Brand and Lillian smiled at him in appreciation. He went on. 'Please let us all talk freely and work together. I do not pretend to have an advantage over any of you but that I have a strong arm and I hope, courage. I would welcome the chance to find out what has been happening here and to tell you of what I have surmised from the book.

'Aidith's journal! exclaimed Merlin, 'of course you had it Arthur'

.

'What is this book Merlin?' asked Brand.

'It is an account by the warrior Aidith, of her journey here and you are in it Brand,' said Arthur, drawing it from his pocket and handing it to him.

Brand and Lillian examined the book. 'Can we read this tonight?' asked Brand.

'It took me two days!' warned Arthur.

'That's not bad for you.' whispered Merlin. Arthur shot him a look of mock annoyance.

Brand stood again and shook the Prince's hand, he could not have been more delighted in Arthur for truly he did not bear the yoke of any man kindly.

'Well I think we should all get some sleep and gather in the morning,' he said 'There is plenty of room for you in the barn.'

Lillian handed Merlin some blankets and a basket of food. 'It's a warm night, you should be fine in there,' she said. 'And here, not that you need it,' she said handing them a flagon of wine, 'you both look dead on your feet already.'

*

Lillian opened the door quietly. Gawain had fallen asleep in the chair. She went over to Rupert and put her hand against his forehead. He was slightly feverish. She moved the blanket and carefully pulled up his shirt. There was no wound on his chest but lifting his arm she found a livid mark on his side where he had been pierced. Although there was nothing embedded in the wound she recognised that he had been shot by an arrow, it was almost healed but still she wondered if it could be something he had sustained in the forest.

'What are you doing there?' Gawain grabbed her hand and she levelled her clear blue eyes at him calmly. 'He has been wounded…. see here?' she said showing him.

'But that is mending already,' said Gawain confused, 'he did not get hurt on the journey here.'

'Will you leave go of my hand Sir knight? Asked Lillian gently.

'Sorry' said Gawain distractedly and let her go.

'I think this is no ordinary wound, but one of his own making,' said Lillian.

'How so? He is not a man to do such a thing.'

'I do not mean it that way,' said Lillian, 'only that he allowed it to happen.'

'I don't understand you,' said Gawain sharply.

Lillian bathed Rupert's brow with a cloth and searched her medicine bag. 'You may not know him as well as you believe. Perhaps when he is well he will confide it to you.'

Gawain watched the woman as she returned her hand to Rupert's face and dampened his fever. He noticed how gentle she was, he had believed her to be a brute and hardly noticed how much kindness resided in her as well as power. He saw this now and could not help but mark her beauty. She caught him looking at her and laughed. 'Oh you see me now do you? She teased, 'you see me and not the sorcerer.'

I should not have spoken to you like that,' said Gawain chastened. Lillian observed the young man before her and was aware for the first time how like Arthur he was. Like him in everything but for his green eyes and a childish vanity she did not see in the Prince.

'Tis no matter, you were upset that is all. Now if you want to help him then you must get some sleep so you can tend him later, he will need to go easy and he will not want to. The wound is healing so it follows that he has found some peace. See his breath is even and he has a good colour.'

Lillian lent over and gave Gawain a motherly pat on the hand. He looked a little confused by her touch. 'I will look to his needs and you can sleep, over there in Ayden's bed.' She stood and with a turn of her hand gestured for him to get up and go to bed. Gawain obeyed.

*

Merlin started to fill the sacks with straw and Arthur stood for a moment watching him as he always did, but somehow this time it didn't feel right. He picked up a sack and started to copy him. His servant looked over and smiled.

'You might like to choose bigger handfuls otherwise it will be lumpy.'

'Right,' said Arthur doubtfully. 'I suppose I get to sleep on the one I make do I?

'Seems fair,' laughed Merlin.

'Merlin….' began Arthur. Merlin made a grunt in answer. 'You realise that you and I must talk.'

'Yes,' said Merlin stopping what he was doing. He was thankful that they were not face-to-face as he was blushing so violently. 'I suppose we do.'

'Are you…ready to do that?'

Merlin sighed. He turned and faced Arthur, 'I don't know if I'll ever be ready.'

'You're frightened.' stated Arthur with surprise and disappointment.

'No…no not really,' he gave Arthur a furtive look and the Prince responded with an agitated shake of the head.

'I just don't know where to start.' pleaded Merlin, 'there is so much to tell.'

'Well, I imagine that 'I am a sorcerer.' would be a good opening line Merlin!'

Merlin looked at him in astonishment. 'You know…you knew? How long have you known?'

'For certain? About five seconds ago.' The Prince couldn't help laughing at his friend's face, which wore a curious mixture of shock, disbelief and embarrassment.

'I suspected it when you told me about your father. You are a Drangonlord's son so I was pretty sure you must have inherited something from him.'

Merlin was at once joyful and terrified. He could not read what his friend was thinking. Arthur's voice carried little emotion except the disappointment that had made him cringe. Arthur looked up at him and saw again the fear in Merlin's eyes.

'Oh for god's sake Merlin! Have some faith in me.'

'It's alright then?'

'Well I wasn't sure how I felt about it at first, I must admit. I had visions of smuggling you out of Camelot and discovering that you had been casting spells on me…' He glared at Merlin under his eyebrows. 'You haven't have you?' Merlin smiled broadly and shrugged. 'I thought about it.' They laughed together in relief. It was all over! The big secret was out and it hadn't hurt one bit. Then suddenly Merlin lost all his humour, he turned away and started making the beds in earnest.

'We'd better get on,' he said, his voice betraying emotion. Arthur joined in finishing the sacks. 'What is it Merlin? He asked in a concerned whisper.

'It doesn't matter now.'

'How can it not matter, you just stopped hiding things from me, does it all start up again now!' Arthur was annoyed and frustrated. Merlin could do that to him as no one else could. Without looking up, Merlin answered him. His voice so quiet that Arthur had to move closer to hear him.

'My magic has left me. I'm just an ordinary man now, not a warlock anymore… you found out to late Arthur, to ever truly know me for who I am'

'How can that be?'

'I don't know,' said Merlin miserably, 'but when I tried to stop you in the forest I couldn't, that's why I grabbed your arm and you…' He fell silent and began to arrange the sacking mattress on the floor of the barn. Although there was lots of room he did not intend for them to sleep too far apart. The last few days had left them both edgy and vulnerable.

'What do Lillian and Brand say about it?'

'Really Arthur, I can't talk about it now, it makes me feel sick.'

'Alright..alright…let's eat now.' Arthur clapped him on the back.

'We'll find out what's going on Merlin.'

Merlin nodded mutely and threw the blankets over the sacking beds. Arthur grabbed the food basket. 'I could eat a horse!' Merlin looked up at him quizzically. 'Well no actually I couldn't.' he added with a smile.

They sat and ate by the light of tallow lamp. Its flickering flame was too low for them to properly see each other, if it were Merlin might have noticed tears in the Prince's eyes. What Arthur mourned for could not be guessed at but he would not weep again for many years.


	18. Chapter 18 The King of The Barren Land

Part 16

**The King of the Barren Land**

As they lay in the dark Arthur told Merlin about the cave and the chamber where he had laid out his body. He spoke of the light and the pain of feeling magic flowing through him. Arthur did not hold back in telling Merlin all this; perhaps he hoped it might prompt him to confide something too.

'I thought at first it was you,' said Arthur, but when that terrible rush went through me. I realised that it was inside me and that it was something you have lived with all your life… and I think I began to understand you then… Merlin? Are you still awake?

Merlin did not answer but Arthur knew he was listening. 'I will ask Lillian tomorrow if it is possible that something transferred to me, albeit briefly. I'm sure there is an explanation.'

'Has it left you Arthur?' Merlin's said flatly.

'It went as quickly as it came and I hope it never returns. I am not like you Merlin, I may be strong in many ways but I am no match for you in this.'

Merlin was overwhelmed by Arthur's frankness. He prayed that he could one day be as open with him. But it was so much harder for Merlin to speak from the heart. He had lived under the treat of death since the day he arrived at Camelot, each of Uther's victims wore his face and no matter how powerful his friendship was with Arthur he was Uther's son, he had stood beside him and watched them die, he had dragged them before Uther to be condemned to the block or the fire. Merlin needed time. His desire to confide in his friend was compelling but some deep-seated sense of preservation prevented it.

'Merlin?' Merlin did not respond and Arthur was quiet.

Now he knew what had happened to Arthur in the caves Merlin was sure that magic had left him for good and the full brunt of his situation was clear to him. He would help Arthur complete this quest then he would go, he was no use to anyone like this, he would go.

Arthur could tell that this line of conversation would not progress any further and in a remarkable moment of intuition sensed what Merlin was thinking.

'Merlin, you are still coming with me to find the stone?

'Yes of course!' Arthur broke him out of his thoughts with the surprise question. 'What have you found out it? Continued Arthur.'

'Only that Aidith hid it somewhere else.'

'Any idea where by any chance?'

'Brand just said it was hidden differently than before.' he paused, 'and Arthur,'

'Yes?'

'Aidith was a sorceress.'

'There's a surprise,' he said sarcastically, ' so it could be wrapped up in more magic then? Well that's going to be easy!'

'Perhaps the book….' started Merlin.

'That book is just full of riddles! You realise that she doesn't really travel beyond here? You can tell if you read the thing in one go, the book changes into fiction. The forest, the Castle they are in the same place.'

'You're right Arthur,' said Merlin, 'Lillian said that if you look for the stone you come to the forest and it tests you and only those who pass the test are released back into the real world to continue their search. Rupert and Gawain didn't see the forest, they came upon the ruins straight away, because it was you they wanted to find and not the stone.'

Arthur was pleased that Merlin was talking to him at last albeit about the stone and not about what was really going on with him. 'That will have to do for now,' thought Arthur.

As Merlin slipped into sleep Arthur's words swam in his head. He was worried about him, his reaction to getting out of Heaf seemed incomplete. Merlin had been knocked sideways himself by his time in the forest and he still felt abused by it. Arthur was just being Arthur and he was talking too much. He hadn't even expressed any feelings about the death of the dog or doubted that he was at last free. That was the strangest part. Merlin did not quite believe Brand and Lillian at first, the smithy and its inhabitants seemed like just another illusion. But perhaps it was because Gawain and Rupert were here it was different for Arthur. Perhaps seeing them anchored him. Then a terrible thought shuddered through him. 'What if this was still all an illusion? This. Here and now with Arthur. It was all too good to be true wasn't it? What if he _was _dead? What if this was not real?' He closed his eyes. He was so tired. Sleeplessness does terrible things to you Gaius had told him. He was learning the truth of that first hand. In Heaf Arthur had not slept or eaten for two days. That was how it eventually sent you mad and you just starved to death in a kind of dreamlike bliss. Arthur had looked like that when he first saw him coming through the trees with the great red dog galloping ahead of him; he looked as though he was in some kind of heaven. 'Who thought up such a nightmarish place?' Merlin took a deep breath and felt his lungs fill up. He felt every bruise, ache and pain in his body. 'No.' he thought, for once grateful for his human frailty this was the real world: happy as he was to have Arthur back, 'there is no bliss to be had here.'

*

Gawain woke up an hour before dawn. Lillian was at Rupert's bedside. She glanced over to him and smiled. 'Has he still not woken?' asked Gawain with a concerned look.

'He's fine and will wake any minute.' Lillian reassured him. 'Why don't you come and sit with him? I'll bring you both some food in a while.'

Gawain stood at the bed and looked down on Rupert who looked suddenly old. In a few days, the mystery that was Rupert of Ficere was unravelling. Gawain had seen humour in him which had never manifested itself on the training ground. He had been shocked that Rupert had agreed to go into an enchanted forest. And now he seemed lost and helpless, troubled by some inner turmoil that would have seemed impossible just a week ago.

As Lillian predicted, Rupert soon woke. He opened his eyes and stared at Gawain for a minute processing everything.

'Gawain,' he said finally.

'Welcome back Sir Rupert,' said Gawain.

' Call me Rupert Gawain, enough has passed between us to dispense with formality.' Gawain nodded.

'Well you were right Rupert,' said Gawain, feeling the oddness of using his name alone, 'that forest was not the place to be if you have unfinished business.'

'Indeed.' He agreed with a smile.

Gawain looked at him closely. Rupert recognized that look. 'You want me to tell you all about it?' Gawain responded with a shrug.

'I don't mind telling you some of it. I suppose it is the last thing you wanted to get mixed up in. I know how you feel about sorcery.'

'You know a lot about me....' Gawain paused; he didn't want to push him.

'And _you_ know nothing of me? Offered Rupert. 'That is true, but then no one does, and I like it that way.'

Gawain thought of the start of their journey when he hoped to discover something about Rupert that he could trade for a few drinks. That seemed like a million years ago and the thought of betraying any trust this man would give him now was unthinkable.

'I wonder at your curiosity Gawain, what is it for? To have some scandal to trade around a camp fire?'

Gawain frowned deeply and stood up. Rupert grabbed his arm. 'Sorry lad, that was unfair. It's just that I never spoke about it until yesterday. Was it only yesterday I told Lillian?' Rupert let go of him and Gawain sat back down. 'I suppose I am being defensive, I have kept my own counsel these twenty years, I did not even tell my wife.'

'You had a wife?'

'A son too.' Rupert smiled affectionately at the young man before him. 'Cenean would be the age you are now if he had lived…I don't know if I can tell it all Gawain.'

Rupert lifted himself painfully into a sitting position, Gawain leapt up to help him. 'I can tell you that I did something that has always troubled me deeply, something that did not sit well with me and drove out of my home and into the life I have now.'

'What could be so terrible?'

Rupert thought for a few minutes. 'If you killed a friend, one who had done nothing but serve you faithfully, be he man or beast, how would you atone for it?'

'I…I…don't know….you must have had some cause.'

'I thought I had, but I was too ready to judge.' Rupert looked down at his hands. 'Too quick to use these hands against him…and I was wrong.'

'Lillian said you allowed yourself to be wounded, was she right?'

'I don't know about that but…I realised when I went into Heaf, that I had the chance to find out the truth of what happened and I did, I learnt that I killed an innocent, not just that… I killed a brave soul who had only done his best to protect my child. Once I knew that I had to make some payment.' Rupert straightened himself up as though he was literally unburdening himself. Gawain rose from his seat.

'If that place was a testing ground you have done more than passed a test,' said Gawain, 'you have set yourself as judge and met your own punishment. I have never thought of my wrongs that way as something to atone for. I don't think I have that kind of nobility.'

'The fact that you say that shows your mettle Gawain, you are still young and there can be no great wrongs set against you yet. Take heed from my story and do not wait a lifetime to do what is right, face what has to be faced as it arises or else it will wear down your soul. I have lost my wife and my home through a wanting in me. I failed to look for the truth and fell too easily into despair.'

'Yet you gained the likes of us,' said Gawain with a smile.

'I know, what a terrible trade.'

Ayden and Brand came in with food.

' Thank-you for your kindness said Rupert to the smith.

'A pleasure Sir Rupert,' said Brand as he laid the table.

'You even gave me your bed. I must get dressed.' Rupert swung his legs out of the bed but felt too weak to stand. 'Gawain please…' He held out his hands towards his garments.

As Gawain lifted them a letter fell to the floor.

'This is for Merlin said Gawain. Rupert looked puzzled for a moment,

'Yes…I forgot…Ayden my boy, will you fetch Merlin here and Prince Arthur.'

*

By the morning Merlin's morbid thoughts were gone and Arthur had finally run out of steam.

'You look awful.' Merlin said to him.

'I feel as though I have drunk a barrel of wine.'

'Not even a whole cupful,' said Merlin.

'I was scared to go to sleep.' Arthur confided, 'wondered if I'd ever wake up.'

Merlin made a move to help Arthur with his clothes. Not here Merlin. I don't feel things are the same here. Merlin nodded. Ayden came running into the barn.

'Sir Rupert is awake Merlin and he's asking for you and the Prince.'

Rupert was sitting by the fire. He held out a letter. 'I'm sorry Merlin, I should have given you this before.'

Rupert turned to Arthur. 'Sire, we are charged with accompanying you back to Camelot to see your father, the Lords have sent for you.' Rupert was not afraid to bring bad news and yet he faltered at the next sentence. 'They believe…the King is dying sire.' The Prince felt his stomach turn over, it was as though the prophecy was coming true, the illusions in the forest like some cankerous seed, were coming to fruition. Arthur questioned Rupert about Uther; he wanted to know every detail.

Merlin looked down at Gaius handwriting, broke the seal and quickly read the letter.

_Forgive me Merlin, I must own up that I knew something of the stone and the castle from our own family folklore, When I saw Aidith's drawings in the journal I began to grow concerned that magic was still at work: the faces on the drawings were not of anyone I recognised when I put the book in the library. I should have told you. I am sorry._

_There is only one thing I know about Aidith and the stone that I did not tell you. She took it but she did not destroy it. I have read the journal many times over the years and I cannot devise where she hid it. But there at the castle you may find out, that is what I hoped. I may have tricked you but the threat of the stone is real._

_I wish I could help you further. Merlin I am a foolish old man. I should know better than to meddle in such things. _

_May the gods protect you._

'Does he say anything about the quest Merlin? Asked Arthur with gravity.

'He's just worried about me,' shrugged Merlin, 'but he does say that he believes that the threat of the stone is real.'

Arthur now addressed them all. He was worried about his father but also knew how important it was to find the stone.

'If I do not destroy this stone then our Kingdom is threatened, I truly believe that now. I do not believe it will serve the greater good to go to my father if I lose the Kingdom because of it.'

'Gaius _was_ doubtful that he was gravely ill sire,' said Rupert.

'What if he dies without you Arthur,' said Merlin earnestly. How will you feel?'

Arthur averted his eyes, Merlin always argued against duty, yet his life was as bound to it as Arthur's.

Arthur leaned close to Merlin and spoke quietly.

'I have had my father with me my whole life Merlin, it will not be as great a sacrifice as yours if I suffer his absence this time or too great a pain for him to bear if I am not with him.'

'We find the stone then,' said Arthur with determination. 'And then we ride to Camelot.'

*

Lillian arrived with fresh milk and they shared a meal around the small table. Ayden chatted away for the first time delighted with the company of real knights and warriors. He was particularly taken with Gawain and his scar.

Brand addressed them after they had eaten their fill. Ayden looked up at him, impressed that the company were playing such close attention to his father.

'We have read the book, which as you rightly say Arthur tells of Aidith's visit here. As you may know I am forbidden to speak too much of anything that will lead you to the stone so Lillian will speak of that. But I will offer my counsel as to your protection and I note that you all wear small armour, which I urge you to discard.' The knights looked at Arthur.

'It is my way to fight on foot unhindered,' said Arthur.

'Just so, as it was in my day, but we found a way of making armour light and easy to wear. If you will permit me I would like to show you my armoury.' So saying Brand went to the door. The others followed.

Are we to meet something fearsome sire? Asked Gawain.

'It is best to be prepared for all eventualities Gawain?' answered the Prince.

Brand led them to a door at the back of the barn that opened into a large room. Swaths of cobwebs hung down from the beams and in every corner of the room heaps of armour and weapons were stacked. Swords and lances, crossbow and maces adorned the walls. And racks of armour six rungs high stood in rows. Nearest the door the suits of armour were well cared for and in pride of place was a great sword of a deep golden hue. 'It is bronze,' said Brand in answer to Arthur's questioning look. The sword had a jewelled hilt of purple amethysts and black obsidian. Brand gestured for Arthur to take it and he hoisted it from its cradle. He appraised it's balance and turned it in the air.' 'It is as perfect a sword as I ever held,' he said to Brand. 'Your work?'

'Not mine, but the Smithy of Brandes who made this place. It was made here but recovered in battle by my father.'

Arthur had never seen such skilled work in an antique weapon. He collected such artefacts and displayed them in his room but never thought to use them. But this! This sword was meant to be wielded. Below the sword, hung a helmet and Arthur next examined this. It had fine tracing on it and was made of the same ruby gold as the sword. It bore the emblem of a snake coiled in a spiral around an oak branch.

'That was the sign of Eadbald's house before the coming of the stone,' said Brand. 'A winter tree adorned our armour after that. A dead tree.' The knights scanned the room and saw the winter tree emblazoned on the shields stacked against the walls.

'I saw this tree in the ruin,' said Rupert. 'On the east wall there was a frieze of knights who wore this emblem, though curiously they had our faces.' Brand frowned. 'Lillian will tell you of it,' he said dismissively.

Merlin called out from the back of the room. 'Here, Brand, this knight must have been a brother to you,' A suit of armour fit for a giant hung on the furthermost rack. Brand climbed over to Merlin and grunted, he ran his hands over the breastplate. 'This was mine,' he said simply.

'You were a knight? Asked Arthur incredulously. The other three men fell silent and looked at the blacksmith.

'I was like you Arthur, the son of a king.' Brand rubbed the grime from the breastplate and then lifted a crown from the dusty floor. 'I ruled in all but name for the last years of my father's life but I could not save the Kingdom. He doomed us with his obsession and when he died, he toppled us all.'

The listeners were silent as they watched this fallen prince. But somehow Arthur felt that he had not been made low. There had always been something kingly about Brand and now it seemed to fit into place, a king with a barren kingdom might do well to simply live as any other rather than rail against his fate.

'Well now,' said Brand ' closing the subject. 'You must all take what you will, but the sword I am bound to give to you Arthur, for I see yours is lost.'

Arthur's hand moved swiftly to his side. Somehow he had not noticed that his sword had gone. It was unthinkable that after wearing it every day for the last fifteen years that he would not miss it. But these had not been ordinary days. Arthur pictured Uther's sword. He had taken it from his father's body and gone to find his murderer. Arthur played out the painful scene, Morgana taking his sword by magic, the wound on his hand. He had taken off his empty scabbard last night and strapped it back on this morning! His father's sword, no matter how real in his hands was just part of an illusion and it was gone.'

Brand laughed at Arthur's shocked face. He put a friendly hand on his shoulder. 'You have survived the Forest of Heaf Arthur, you can be forgiven a small lapse in concentration.'

'Small lapse!' Choked Arthur taking in the amused faces around him 'this better not get out Gawain… Merlin!'

Merlin was tempted to remind him that he had dressed himself but contented himself with the sight of Arthur's red face.

Rupert smiled to himself as he lifted a helmet from the rack. 'Try it on,' urged Brand. 'You will not know you are wearing it I promise you.'


	19. Chapter 19 One of You May Fall

Chapter 19One of You May Fall

Ayden stood in his father's armoury watching the men sort through the weapons and armour. He had been here many times but it had never been so interesting. The knights were in awe of the swords and the fine workmanship displayed before them. Ayden was small for his age, though nearly eight he was still barely up to his father's waist. His view of the world was mostly people's torsos, all the action happened above his head. But one of the men, the dark one called Merlin; he bent down to talk to him and smiled a lot. He wasn't like the others, the prince and Gawain and the one with the deep voice. Merlin was not a warrior, he did not react to the armour the way the others did. He found something and called out. His father must have forgotten he was there because he told Merlin things that Ayden had never heard before, things that had the hidden sound of a secret. And the prince said something about his father being a knight and Ayden did not understand his father's answer until he had thought about it.

'I was like you Arthur, a king's son.'

How they all stared then, the men from Camelot. Ayden finally understood that this meant his father was now a king and that he himself was a prince, he knew enough from his mother's stories to work it out. And so he thought 'my mother is a queen.' This pleased him and without realising he said it aloud to himself. 'Queen Lillian.' His father heard him and turned around. Ayden looked up at him. 'Is it true father, that you are a king?' Brand looked uncomfortable.

'I will talk to you about it later Ayden, Now go to your mother please.'

Ayden went and found his mother in the barn. He stood leaning on the wall watching her. She glanced up at him a few times then finally spoke.

'You look a little our of sorts my son?'

'Queen Lillian,' said Ayden quietly.

'What was that my love?'

'Father said he was a prince like Arthur.'

'Did he?' asked Lillian. 'Then he must be.'

The boy had been confused by this seeming secret of his father's but his mother's answer settled things. She did not seem concerned about it so Ayden took her lead and let it sink to the back of his mind.

*

Brand left Arthur and his men and sought out Lillian who was now in the field behind the house. She looked at him and he knew that Ayden had told her. She walked slowly over to where he stood, leaving the boy playing with the calf. Brand watched Ayden; his blond hair against the russet flank of the cow caught the sunlight just as Lillian's did. His heart was full. He loved the boy as much as he loved his wife, for Ayden was of her and so like her, that he could feel no other emotion.

'So what are you to do now Brand? He knows so much that you must tell him what you believe and it will hurt him unless…you accept the truth.'

'He is not of my blood Lillian and so he cannot inherit what is mine.'

Lillian sighed heavily, she reached up and took her husbands face in her hands, though she only just managed to cover his beard, 'he _is_ yours my love,' she said wearily.

Brand took her hand and kissed the palm. 'I don't love him or you any the less Lillian. You don't have to keep on lying to me.' He looked into her eyes and she read the same cold stubbornness that she had always found there when they talked of Ayden.

Her eyes flashed with anger. Years of frustration gathered within her and it was all she could do to not scream, instead she turned her back on him and returned to Ayden. She crouched down and helped him feed the calf, tears of sorrow welling in her eyes.

Brand saw her refusal to fight with him as an admission of guilt he always saw it that way. Ever since he found them, sitting so close, their fair heads together, her laughing that way…. he knew she had not been true. And she would not deny it, she would not berate him, she dismissed it as foolishness. And then came the child, the same fairness, the same slight frame he could not see anything of himself in him. Ayden was not his son. He would stake his life on it.

Watching her boy, Lillian thought of the journeyman who they had taken in through that long harsh winter and the day that Brand accused her. She so wished she had handled it differently. She had grown careless of his jealousy over the years. The first time she treated it like a joke and that seemed to work. And nothing had really come of it, he would rage like a bear then calm down until the next time she smiled too kindly, or laughed too much. Then he would growl at her and the whole affair would start again. Perhaps at the beginning, when she first fell in love with Brand and he with her with her...if things had been different then…if she had not been the blacksmith's wife and he the prince.

'I was not free' Lillian said out loud.

'What mother?' asked Ayden.

'Nothing my love…come. Let's pack food for our guests to take on their journey.'

As she stood up Ayden threw his arms around her neck and kissed her. He held on, even as she rose to her feet so that she had to bend down again. 'I love you mother,' he whispered. Lillian was not given to tears but her child's touch loosened them from her. She sobbed silently. The boy comforted her, and wiped the tears from her cheeks, he did not really understand why she was crying: perhaps she did not want to be a queen just as he did not want to be a prince.

'It's alright he said,' you can still just be my mother.'

*

Gawain was sent to prepare the horses, while the others spoke privately with Lillian about the guardians. Arthur wanted to filter the information for Gawain as he had already noticed how the young knight had begun to show signs of stress. He hoped to not press him into a fight, but exactly how he was to do that he had not yet determined.

'Now I must tell you what I found in the journal said Lillian. This Aidith of yours was canny,' she said to Merlin. 'Here… look. In this passage when she is in Heaf…. here…she writes out a vow she made to her lover. She has written certain words with the letter a little differently, see the first letter a little larger. Merlin peered at the book and nodded his head, in agreement but Arthur just shrugged.

'If you read these words alone then she tells you how to find the stone Arthur.'

Arthur was suddenly more interested.

Lillian showed them the scribble around the page and pointed out the words

_For __**you**__ my love I __**will endure**__ anything. __**all that I have**__ is yours. I will keep your love safe in __**the chamber**__ of my heart. And I will remain __**the guardian**__ of your love forever. __**You may**__ doubt me but I shall __**prove **__to you myself __**worthy and **__that our love will __**find the**__ way to __**treasure**__._

'I just didn't notice this,' said Merlin a little disappointed in himself.

'She understands,' I think said Lillian, 'that only someone stronger than she was can destroy the stone, she is testing you to give you the best chance of doing it. You must match her, then better her and in the chamber I am certain you will either find the stone or else where it is hidden.' Lillian looked at the three men before her. I'm not sure she considered that more than one might enter the chamber. She looked at each of them in turn then said sadly. 'Be prepared for one if you to fall.'

Merlin felt sickened, 'if that one should be Arthur!' He could not bear to even think it.

*****

Brand had become decidedly disengaged as the morning progressed. Arthur noticed and charged Merlin with the task of finding out what ailed their host and to put it right if it was in his power to do so. Merlin approached Brand on the pretext of asking his advice on the armour he had chosen.

Brand seemed courteous enough to Merlin and yet still had an agitated look.

'I could not help but notice you are unhappy about something Brand,' said Merlin in the friendliest way possible. 'Have we somehow offended you?'

Brand was glaring in the direction of the Prince and his knights and Merlin followed his gaze. Brand was watching Gawain talking to Lillian.

'I don't like the way he looks at her,' said Brand.

Merlin really hadn't noticed but now he thought about it Gawain had been known to fall for a pretty woman whether she was bound or not. He was surprised that Brand should be so insecure after hundreds years with the same woman and couldn't help the thought showing on his face. Brand caught his look, narrowed his eyes in anger and strode off in the direction of his forge.

Merlin went to follow him and then thought better of it. He was the last person to offer advice in affairs of the heart. Look what had happened when he told Arthur that Gwen would wait for him, the very next time he saw her, she only has eyes for Lancelot. No he wouldn't be dishing out any relationship advice in the foreseeable future.

'Did you sort it out? Asked Arthur as Merlin came alongside him.

I think Gawain is paying too much attention to Lillian,' answered Merlin.

The Prince groaned. 'Oh, that he did not have my face.' seethed Arthur, 'some day I've no doubt some wronged husband will come at me with a dagger!' Arthur shook his head in annoyance. 'It is not seemly to talk of this with Lillian or her husband so I shall have to deal with Gawain myself when we are alone.'

Arthur raised his hand and gave the signal to ride out. Through the window of his forge Brand watched the riders set off, his dark eyes glittering like coals.

Ayden came up behind him and slipped his hand into his father's. Brand did not close his hand and return his affection. Ayden lifted his arms up and tried to span his waist. The fire that raged in Brand's heart was fierce but at his sons touch it began to subside. He looked down at the boy then lifted him up.

*

The castle nestled in amongst the trees and shrubs that had claimed the land. One stonewall rose above the rest and Rupert indicated to Arthur that it was where they had found the carvings.

Suddenly Gawain's voice rang out from behind them. 'I cannot see the castle, Sire!' said Gawain in alarm. Lillian put her arm out to him and grabbed the reins of his horse. She called to Arthur. 'He sees the forest Arthur, he cannot go with you!'' Arthur reined his horse and turned to see them better. Gawain and Lillian were a little way off. She had been just a little ahead of him. Arthur considered going back, he had not had time to talk to Gawain about Lillian but now was not right the time.

'Gawain,' he called. 'Stay here! Protect Lillian.' Then he turned and made for the ruin. Lillian with superb horsemanship had managed to stop Gawain's horse.

'Try and forget about the stone Gawain.' Commanded Lillian' You must end the quest in your heart or the forest will take you.' Gawain willingly closed his eyes and she led him away from the castle boundary. She insisted that he did not come so close again. She was reluctant to leave him alone, but had to be in sight of Arthur and his men for her magic to work and reveal the chamber. Gawain agreed to wait beneath a scrubby tree. Lillian took his hand and made sure she had his attention. 'Now Gawain,' she said. 'You are not ready for the forest, you cannot afford to think on the stone or you will be compelled to enter Heaf. Do you understand?'

'I am fine Lillian,' he said and took her other hand.

'Sir Knight,' said Lillian recognising the look in his eyes. I do not welcome your attention. I am after all old enough to be your grandmother ten times over.'

She turned and walked away leaving an utterly bewildered man behind her.

*

Arthur, Merlin and Rupert dismounted outside the outer walls, now a low heap of ruins. Lillian had already told them to approach with caution. The castle was alive to them now that they had passed through Heaf. They had lost Gawain but there was nothing they could do about it now. The three men stood before the east wall. The carvings in the stone were indeed of a King who looked remarkably like Arthur and it bore more than a little resemblance to Aidith's drawing. Lillian had told them that the figures had changed the moment Arthur accepted the quest. '

The carvings had no power now to confound or disturb them. Although it still foretold a terrible battle they felt empowered by knowing its source.

'What was it you said to me Merlin,' asked Arthur, 'there is more than one possible future? Merlin nodded, 'Well lets make this future a lie shall we?'

Merlin smiled warmly at his friend and marvelled at how perfectly he could reduce an impossible task to a simple one.

They heard Lillian's voice carrying over the ruins and the ground slowly seemed to shift. Rupert was steady as ever and Arthur with his usual determination was exuding an excited anticipation. Around them the walls of the castle started to form, a stone at a time. At first they could see the ghostly figures of the masons flitting around the walls in a blur as though time was speeded up, They felt themselves rise through the air as floors were constructed below them, then as the building work accelerated stones seemed to fall into place all by themselves, sometimes the work was undone and sometime damaged as the years of building and rebuilding was compressed in a few short minutes. Finally they stood in a broad hallway at the top of a square tower, ahead of them was a door of iron with five locks.

Arthur drew his sword and indicated that the others follow. He ran along the hallway to the door and examined the locks. 'Rupert what do you make of these?' Rupert shook his head. 'Like nothing I've seen sire.' Merlin came forward. He put away his sword and ran his hands over the door.

'These are not true locks Arthur the locks are here, look!'

Merlin pointed to delicate ironwork figures that decorated the edges of the door. Arthur looked at him doubtfully. How do you know that?

'If you look here at the side of them, these huge locks do not cross from door to frame…but these do.'

It was as Merlin said. On closer inspection it was obvious that the locks were mere decoration and that the decoration was an intricate system of bolts that fastened the door into the frame. It was impossible to see how it was to be opened. Arthur cursed in annoyance. He hated having to unpick tangles like this.

'Every thing is upside down,' said Merlin who was pacing the width of the hall, 'perhaps there is a key taking the place of something else and the something else is the key.'

'You have lost me completely,' said Arthur.

'Look for a key,' said Merlin. They divided up and started to search the rooms and the hallway. 'Got something here!' Shouted Rupert. In a narrow chamber was a small music stand beautifully carved with notes, each note resembling a key.

'That is the decoration,' announced Merlin, 'so now we need to find something we think is decorative and that will be the real key.'

They searched everywhere but found nothing decorative at all that was not set into stone or painted on the wall. Arthur was frustrated he was all fired up for a fight and here they were answering riddles. He lent against the wall and distractedly hit his sword against the iron door. A resonant note sang out around the walls and with a metallic groan the figures around the edge of the door moved. 'What did you do?' asked Merlin, 'Just this,' said Arthur hitting the door. The deep note sounded once again and again the figures moved. 'Notes are the key,' exclaimed Merlin, 'find an instrument or something!'

Rupert had seen a flute in the same room as the music stand. He fetched it and held it out to Merlin.' Not me!' said Merlin. 'I can't.' Arthur snatched the flute from Rupert's hands and reluctantly put it to his lips. He closed his eyes and played; a haunting melody wove its way through the hall, the figures and ropes of ivy slid from the doorframe like something living. Merlin and Rupert drew their swords and the Chamber of the Stone opened.

*


	20. Chapter 20The Chamber of The Stone

When Lillian returned to him, Gawain was deeply chastened. 'I thought …your touches…meant something else…but you were just being kind, weren't you?' Lillian nodded. He shifted uncomfortably. 'I am such a fool, such a fool!' Lillian laughed and he gave her a pained look. 'Yes Gawain you are a fool; you are a fine young fool and someone that any woman would be proud to call her own. You do not need the challenge of another man's wife. A woman's heart is challenge enough for any man to meet.'

Lillian looked to the cloudless sky and sighed. 'I have done all I can do for them,' she said out loud. Gawain looked distinctly uncomfortable at the mention o the quest. 'Sorry Gawain, I will not speak of it again. This is not the best place for you, you are struggling to keep your mind clear.' Lillian was suddenly silent. The sound of footsteps came from within the castle and she turned to see her own boy standing there.

'Ayden.' she cried, 'what are you doing here?'

'Father has brought me,' answered her son with a troubled look.

'And where is he my boy? She asked scanning the ruins.

'I do not know, he told me to come to you.'

'Lillian hurriedly turned to Gawain. You need to go back to The Brandes Smithy now,' she said.

'Arthur ordered me to protect you. I am bound to stay.'

'She does not need your protection!' Brand's voice rang out and the man himself appeared, like a ghost amongst the ruined castle walls. Lillian drew Ayden down to the ground to sit beside her. Brand stood before them in full armour bearing the crest of the winter tree and in his hand a great sword, every bit as magnificent as the one he had given to Arthur. Brand did not look at Lillian but strode up to Gawain and threw down his gauntlet.

'Brand!' exclaimed Lillian. 'What are you doing?'

Gawain gave him a grave look. 'Sire, he said with studied courtesy. I have no wish to fight with you.'

'Pick it up,' commanded Brand.'

Gawain stood and held out a hand to Lillian so she could rise from her seated position. She did not take it. But Brand's eyes glittered with fury. 'Do not touch her,' he said in a low menacing voice.' Gawain stepped forward and looked up at Brand. 'If have wronged you in any way I am truly sorry my Lord and I acknowledge that I am bound to give you satisfaction, but first do me the courtesy of naming my offence.'

'Do not think to sweeten me with false deference,' said Brand with all the gravity of a king. 'As to your offence I will not name it. It will signify nothing to hear from me that which your conscience already knows.'

At this Gawain allowed his show of ignorance to fall away. He cast a brief look at Lillian then scrutinised Brand, trying to ascertain the true nature of his temper. Then the young knight knelt before the Blacksmith King, took off his helmet, and lowered his head. Brand stared at him. 'What mockery is this?' he asked. Gawain did not look up at him but remained with his head bowed. 'Sire,' he said, 'I must be confess that I have coveted your wife,' Lillian shot a fearful glance at Brand and saw his grip tighten on his sword.

'I have wronged you,' continued Gawain. 'It would not be honourable to fight you. You must do with me as you wish.'

Brand gave Lillian a bewildered look. 'Stand up and fight man,' he growled. Gawain lifted his head. 'No Sire, you are not the first man I have so insulted so strike a blow for all those who have suffered like you.' 'I cannot kill a man in cold blood,' announced Brand. 'You must fight me!' Brand's voice had lost its edge of fury.

Lillian rose to her feet. She held Ayden's hand tightly and stepping between the two men she glared at Brand with a look of unbridled fury. Her eyes stung with tears of anger that would not come.

Enough! She declared. And turning her back on both men she mounted her horse, lifted Ayden to sit before her and set off over the moor.

*

The three seekers of the stone stood in abject darkness, the light from the door was soon swallowed up. Then like a false dawn, a second light appeared as though rising across a horizon. Rupert stood on the left of Arthur with Merlin on the right, as always slightly behind. Arthur tapped Rupert to indicate they should stand back to back, but had to manoeuvre Merlin into position. The three now stood facing three ways, if anything approached them one at least would know of it. But the attack did not come from any face of the triangle they made but from above. Silently something swept down on them. It hit Rupert first. He reacted instinctively at the first touch that scraped across his breastplate and only avoided a second blow by a fraction. The light in the room was brightening and now they could see their assailant. A great silver bird with an almost human face was hanging in the air above them its wingspan as broad as a tree. It lunged for Rupert again and Rupert with his sword arm lowered simple stared at it transfixed. Merlin caught him roughly by the shoulder and hauled him down to the ground. The bird's terrible talons slashed harmlessly at nothing, Merlin barely escaping them as they parted the air.

'Are you alright Rupert? Said Arthur; shocked that Rupert of all people should freeze. In the growing light the three men surveyed their field of battle. The chamber was not in fact a room at all but a ring of blue stones under a summer sky. An outer ring of irregular stones tall as a castle tower and a centre stone shaped like a doorway. The three men made for cover beneath the nearest monolith. 'What's going on Rupert?' asked Arthur. 'You almost threw you life away.'

'I'm sorry sire...' said Rupert breathlessly, 'I was taken by surprise. I know this place. It is part of my estate. And this creature...' Rupert paused.

'Well we have to defeat it Rupert so if you know something... '

The bird let out a terrible scream and descended on them it's talons stretching forward like a cluster of giant knives. The three held their swords aloft; the sound of metal on the blades of its talons sent a shattering screech around the stones. 'Well Rupert?' shouted Arthur impatiently.

'The bird killed my son sire. All I know is that it cannot hold its prey but tears the throat to kill and devours its victim on the ground!' Rupert said all this quickly and with the calm precision expected of a veteran warrior, but in his mind the picture of his son came sharply into focus. Ever since he had learnt the mind of Brandóm he knew the truth about his sons death but now, at this moment it ceased to be merely a fact lodged in his memory but became a tangible reality taking root in his heart.

'Arthur was aware of what Rupert had just confided but had no choice but to talk strategy. 'We will stand our ground and fight it,' said Arthur, his eyes scanning the sky for the creatures return.

'Yes…sire ' said Rupert, recovering some of his composure. 'But I believe that this task is mine. It's only really tried to attack me so far. I am sure it is I who must defeat it.' Arthur looked at his mentor, the man whose skill he hoped to one day emulate. 'If anyone can overcome ten swords with one it is you Rupert,' said Arthur. 'But I think we should stick together.'

The sound of claws against rock ended their hurried talk; they looked up to see the bird standing above them its feet sliding on the stone, its curved beak wide in a terrible silent scream. As one they reacted, rolling out of its reach before the great beak tore at them. As its fearsome head swept down Arthur saw a livid hatred in its human eyes and knew that Rupert was right: the creature was bent on his destruction. They fled to the centre stone, shaped like a doorway and as they did so Arthur and Merlin passed through it and disappeared. The great bird hauled its wings into the air, Rupert prepared to stand his ground he breathed slowly and deeply, and soon did not have to think about his shield or the path his sword should take through the air. He allowed his body to take over. As the great bird stretched out its feet of blades towards him Rupert of Ficere saw the scar on its breast, the wound his dog had made on that fateful summer day and with one deft movement he launched him self up to meet the monster and plunged his sword into its heart.


	21. Chapter 21 Two Faces

Chapter 21

**Two faces**

Arthur and Merlin had fallen down a sandy bank into a cave. Huge grey stones rose up either side of them and the blue sky had gone, a rocky ceiling now stood in its place. 'Arthur,' breathed Merlin hoarsely, Rupert? Arthur leaned his head against the cave wall and closed his eyes. 'I don't think we can get back to him.' he said sadly. The two friends sat in silence for a moment, each with their private thoughts.

'Did you hear what he said Arthur, about his son?'

'Yes, yes I did. But come we have to move on and find out what's in store for us now.' They walked cautiously further into the cave and as they went the cold chalky perfume of the place changed, it grew fouler with each step with a sickly mixture of rotting meat and dung.

'Go slowly Merlin,' whispered Arthur. 'I will face this beast but if I cannot kill it, you must.'

'Arthur I don't know if I can,' said Merlin painfully.

'And what would you do if I lowered my sword, would you let me die?'

'Don't even joke about it Arthur, I'm telling you I can't do it anymore.' Arthur looked at Merlin's anguished face.

'No, Merlin, I wouldn't do anything so foolish, I just hoped you might find some resolve if ……..' Arthur tailed off. He had thought about lowering his sword. It would take a shock like that to pull Merlin out of it. He'd seen his knights lose themselves after a battle. It often took something drastic to bring them back. Arthur stepped down into the cave first, the smell was getting worse and he covered his nose and mouth. Just as he did so a huge head appeared close above him, the head of a snake and below the head, the body, spotted like a leopard.

'Arthur!' yelled Merlin, 'come back! It's the Questing beast Arthur!'

Arthur had guessed the nature of the beast from the scent. He could never forget the pain of its venom coursing through his veins. He stepped sharply backwards but the beast was fast. It raised itself to strike, the two front feet were clawed like a lion and the back legs hooved like a stag. Merlin came up behind Arthur and Arthur instinctively pushed him back out of the way. The questing beast reared and twisted its sinewy neck, it swept out its cat claws to topple Arthur but he was ready for it and dived swiftly out of the way, he jabbed his sword into its foreleg and yelled, but the beast was in no way disturbed by a yelling man. It hardly reacted to the wound and bore down on the prince with a frightening speed so that he found himself again within its grasp. With all his strength he threw himself up between the forelegs and drew his sword across the neck. He felt the sword strain under the blow, it had hardly made a scratch and a tight knot of fear churned in his stomach. Arthur ran through the hind legs and for a moment baffled the beast. Arthur turned and looked at Merlin.

'I cannot kill it Merlin, something is wrong!' Merlin with sword drawn made to enter the fray.

'No Merlin!' commanded Arthur, 'Not that!'

The beast on hearing his voice swung around with its paws and crashed into Arthur, the sword flew from his hand and he was thrown several feet through the air.

Merlin cried out as the beast turned to finish off his prey. 'No!' screamed Merlin, 'you leave him, leave him! Come here, over here,' he said waving his arms frantically. The beast turned…Merlin's legs went weak, all this was too familiar, this is just how it happened before. He could not let it happen again. With a huge effort Merlin lifted his sword and threw it, it turned over and over in the air and without thinking Merlin shouted the words.

_Breagdan annuiel gefeluec, _the sword glowed blue and hit the beast full square and it crashed to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Arthur hit the floor hard, his body jolted painfully against the armour and his helmet went flying. Merlin was yelling and waving his arms. The beast was coming for him but something in Merlin's voice made it turn. Arthur saw his friend's eyes widen in fear and his own heart leapt. Then Merlin found the strength to hurl the sword at the beast, his eyes glowed with a bright gold light and his voice became low and powerful with words that Arthur could not understand. In a ripping sound, blue smoke leapt out of the air around the sword and it seemed to catch light in a burst of cold flames. Arthur was struck with a mixture of awe and shock, Merlin was transformed, unearthly. As the flying blade found its mark Merlin's golden eyes faded and he looked down at Arthur. Arthur threw his head back and laughed. Merlin jumped down to him, alight with happiness.

Merlin held out his arm for Arthur who, although badly bruised leapt up and grabbed him around the shoulders. They hugged each other hard and Arthur almost winded Merlin with his enthusiastic back patting.

' That was incredible, Merlin! You are incredible!

Merlin could not speak he kept shaking in his head in disbelief, his eyes shining, a huge grin on his face. Everything, but everything was going to be alright.

But his joy was short lived. Arthur suddenly let out a groan of pain. He fell forward onto his knees. Merlin caught him and lowered him to the ground, he searched his body for a wound, when he pulled his hand from under his shoulder it was covered in blood. 'Arthur , Arthur,' urged Merlin, but the prince was unconscious or worse. 'But it didn't bite him,' said Merlin in dismay. 'It didn't bite him this time.' Around them everything grew dark, the walls of the cave turned to buildings around a great courtyard, stones were strewn on the ground, bodies lay in terrible aspects, struck down as they fled and terror hung in the air like smoke. Out of the darkness came a darker figure and Merlin stood to face him, this was the night of gargoyles and here was Sigan coming for him. Could he remember the spell to defeat him, did he still have it locked inside him? As the sorcerer drew near Merlin saw his face, etched with a calculated cruelty and arrogance. But it was not the face of Cornelius Sigan, it was Merlin's own face.

Merlin wanted to run. He turned, looking for an escape. The sorcerer with his face did not smile but cast an amused look at him.

'Oh I forgot,' he said with a voice at once like Merlin's yet devoid of anything gentle, any kindness. 'You are scared. Always there's fear, then a kind of bravery, then a ludicrous euphoria as though you had no idea of your power. Really isn't it about time you grew up Merlin?'

'Who are you?' said Merlin.

Now the sorcerer did laugh. 'My god!' he said 'was I ever that dim? This.. he said,' opening his arms wide in an all encompassing gesture, 'this Merlin, I Merlin am the person you really are. Forget fawning over the prince. You don't need him.' His voice became low and seductive. 'Merlin you can do whatever you want to do, you know one day you will realise it. One day this is who you will be. So why go through all the pain, I'm offering it to you now.'

'No!' seethed Merlin.

'Be honest Merlin, look at him. Merlin looked down at Arthur. 'He is so feeble and so weak. You don't need him you don't even care for him as much as you imagine. He's just an easy option, a distraction at best.' The sorcerer with Merlin's face lifted his hand towards the fallen prince.

'Don't touch him,' said Merlin mirroring the gesture and casting a glassy shield over Arthur's body.

'Fine, I'll leave that to you when the time comes.'

'What do you mean, what time?'

'The time you do the deed yourself. It is you that kills him in the end Merlin. Not Mordred, though he makes it easy. It is you and shall I show you how?

The sorcerer's eyes flashed gold and Merlin felt a searing pain through his head. Pictures began to form.'

'Get out of my head!' screamed Merlin and held out his hands. His eyes glowed gold and from his fingertips a stream of lightening flew into the face before him. But his own image lifted a hand to deflect it and Merlin felt a stabbing pain across his eyes. The air was singed with the power of their magic. Merlin fell to the ground clawing at his face with frantic hands. He heard a quiet laugh as the sorcerer approached. Merlin could not see anything. His eyes were blinded. The voice filled his head and he could not tell what was inside his head from what was outside him.

'I cannot kill you Merlin, but I can fold you up and put you in my pocked, like piece of paper.' Merlin felt an excrutiating pain as his body was assaulted by a power of such intensity, that it t drove out all other sensation. His mind could hardly form thoughts and all that resided in him was the knowledge that he was beaten.

Then he heard Arthur's voice, loud and clear.

'Fight Merlin, fight it!'

'He has me Arthur.' he answered in despair Merlin felt a hand on him, hands over his face prising his fingers from his eyes and Arthur's voice close to him. 'Use your gift Merlin he said, you can use magic in a dream, you saved me remember. In the caves you made light. Now Merlin please, please save yourself.'

Merlin allowed Arthur to move his hands from his face, with all his effort he ignored the searing pain in his body, he opened his eyes, his vision was milky and blurred. In the palms of his hands two blue balls of light grew, they rose from him like something born out of heaven itself and floated into the air. Their light engulfed everything, the courtyard, the stones the bodies. Merlin saw his own face before him, his own eyes deadened with the lust for power. He looked at this reflection, this other self and spoke to it softly. 'I cannot kill you but I will fold you up and put you in my pocket, like a piece of paper,' and with that Merlin swept his hand through the air and spoke, 'ic i ácwiðee.' And the rejected vision silently crumpled into nothing.

Merlin opened his eyes and saw a clear blue sky. Arthur was leaning over him, a relieved smile on his face.

'Where are we,' said Melrin taking Arthur's hand to raise himself up.

Arthur looked around at an indistinct landscape. ' I can't tell yet where we are but you collapsed after you killed the questing beast and fell into some kind of trance.' Gradually trees came into view, giant trees grown to magnificent proportions, there were unmistakeably the trees of Heaf. Arthur's heart sank, but closer to them something else began to appear, the scattered stones of a ruin, a wall a gateway: the Castle of Eadbald. Rising out of the ground in the circled by the twelve trees under a kind sky.

Out from amongst the willow came a woman tall and dark, so like Morgana that Merlin's heart leapt. As she came closer, Merlin saw that she was indeed in her likeness but older. She held her arms out and it the palm of her hands held a sword. She bowed to Arthur like a warrior rather than a princess.

'You!' said Arthur turning to Merlin. 'This is the woman that helped me at the River Wicci.'

'Welcome both Arthur and Merlin,' said the woman. 'I am indeed the one who you saw at the River and I am come now, the last vision of the Forest of Heaf to bring you this,' she handed the sword to Arthur. 'This is the final resting place of the Twifeald stone.'

'This is the stone? Asked Arthur instantly recognising the sword as his father's

'This is one of them,' she said.

'What? We have to find and destroy another?' Asked Arthur.

'No Arthur this one is benign. The name of the stone: Twifeald is a clue to its nature. It is twofold, twofaced. The Twifeald stone embodies both light and dark. In this stone resides the light. It is the other you must find and destroy.'

Merlin moved close to Arthur and studied the sword. 'Is it exactly like Uther's?' he asked, his mind whirling.

'Like it yes,' but in The King's sword the stone at the hilt is not so brightly coloured.

'And who keeps this sword?' asked Merlin.

Aidith looked at him and smiled. 'It is mine Merlin but I would give it to you if you asked it of me.'

'I would not presume…'

'You may, later,' she said.

'I don't understand,' said Arthur, the stone has such power how can it be contained so easily, why does it not affect my father and wreak havoc with our Kingdom?'

'There is nothing easy about it Arthur. I am bound to it. I have caged it there with the skill of the smith and the very blood in my veins. I have done this these long years …' she turned to Merlin. 'waiting for you.'

'You are Aidith.' said Merlin. Arthur looked from one to the other in astonishment.

'Just so,' laughed Aidith.

Arthur handed the sword back to her. 'Now you both know where to find it,' she said.

'All I need to know is how to destroy it,' said Arthur.

'It is not given to you, Prince Arthur to destroy this stone. This task is Merlin's and his alone. He must return to Camelot and destroy the stone with his skill as a warlock. I cannot help him in that but I can tell you that once Uther Pendragon dies, when the fifth Kingdom of Camelot ends, then the stone will exert It's full power and you will all be enslaved to it. The carvings, the drawings will no longer depict a prophecy, it will be a depiction of history and your kingdom will destroy itself.

Aidith turned to Merlin, 'now son of Emrys, come with me and we will talk of many things.'

Merlin cast a look at Arthur who gave him an imperceptible nod. Aidith took his arm like his mother was given to do and they strolled away through the castle gateway to the trees beyond. Wait called Arthur, Aidith where are my men.

Aidith turned. 'Look for them Arthur and hope they live. I cannot tell you where they are but all that entered the forest or the castle are here now.'

Arthur set off to find his men. Across the clearing he saw a familiar sight. His horse grazing peacefully, looking for the world as though the last thing she wanted was some exercise.

'Come Lamri,' he called. She raised her dappled head but seemed not to see him. 'Lamri!' he called again, and she whinnied and started to trot over to him. He raised his hand to her muzzle and she butted him with her head. This simple gesture threw him all the way back to Camelot and his stables and the greeting his horses gave him each morning. Then remembered walking through the West gate after he battled the dragon and Gwen throwing her arms around him. For the first time in his life, Arthur yearned to go home.


	22. Chapter 22The Once and Future King

The Once and Future King

As Merlin walked through the trees of Heaf with Aidith beside him a hundred questions crowded into his head. They sat below the Willow trees and she looked at him with a knowing smile. ' What bewilders you most Merlin, start there.'

'Why do you look like Morgana? Why chose her likeness to hide behind. You must be old yet you appear to be younger than my mother.'

'Well you are direct Merlin I will give you that. But it is I who found myself looking at my own likeness when your friend appeared in Heaf. I was the one staring in disbelief on that day. But it is no great mystery Merlin. You should rightly say that she is like me, for I came first. Morgana must be of my line to bear such a resemblance.'

Merlin stared at Aidith. 'Morgana is my kin then?'

'Yes I believe she is. Tell me who her parents were.'

'I know her father was Gorlois, he was a great friend of Uther.'

Aidith shook her head at the unfamiliar name. 'There must be some connection to our family Merlin but I have been here for too long. Although I have some of the Seers power I do not know how it goes now with the house of Emrys.'

'We are not a 'house' Aidith. I lived with my mother in a small village and my uncle Gaius is the court physician at Camelot.'

Gaius is a family name,' said Aidith. 'It was the name of my eldest brother. I was surprised when I realised that the sword I gave him ended up in the hands of a Pendragon, we must be brought low in this new world. But it is of no consequence.'

Merlin had stopped walking. 'This means my mother is from a noble family, why did she not tell me?'

'It may be some time ago, but yes. She is perhaps not aware of it herself, it happens easily, just in a few short generations, the world can turn Merlin and you can be tipped out of it. Remember that won't you?'

'She told me stories about you,'

'Did she, did she really?' said Aidith in a dreamy way. 'Why don't you tell me one of them?'

Merlin felt strangely uncomfortable. He was tired and relating a story would just send him to sleep and although she was Morgana to perfection she was truly a sorceress trapped in time. And family or not he wasn't inclined to be too intimate. Merlin had never had a grandmother so he had no idea that a grandson is expected to indulge her. But at least Aidith had wisdom as well as a familial fondness for Merlin. She observed his discomfort. 'Very well Merlin, I can see I am pushing you. Let me show you what I have to show you and you can ask me all the questions you want until you feel comfortable with me.'

Merlin looked hesitant. 'No, don't worry. I shall not be offended at all. You have been through a lot and you have won the right to question me.'

Aidith led him to the stand of oak trees. She approached the central one and passed a hand across the trunk. A thin line of green light zipped through the bark following the line of a doorway. Aidith made a gesture with her hand twisting it as though she was turning a handle. The door opened. 'Now Merlin she said. 'I will show you something that will sustain you for many years.'

They walked through the door and straight away they were making their way down a flight of steps the surface of which was smooth as though many feet had walked them. Around them the body of the tree seemed to shift and move like a great animal. Merlin felt slightly sick. At the bottom of the stairs a wide passageway led to another door and a huge room excavated out of the earth, the roots of the tree snaked around the walls and in the centre of the room a huge bell hung. Aidith lifted her hand, and just as before she did not incant a spell but her eyes shone gold and Merlin realised she was like him, her magic was instinctual.

'It matters not now if we touch it she said, it will not sound. Now Merlin I will show you the future.'

They entered the final chamber, a cavernous place and across the floor there were horses, not in an aspect of death but sleeping and beyond the horses men, in light armour and one had an insignia, the Red Dragon of Camelot and others he recognised, Bors, Galahad, Gawain, Rupert, all the knights were here and more, Lancelot lay with them and many he did not know. And there in the centre of the chamber he saw Arthur. A kingly crown on his head, lying as though dead but with the rise and fall of his chest Merlin saw that he merely slept.

'What is this? Asked Merlin.'

'This is a thousand years hence Merlin and the resting place of the Once and Future King. He sleeps here waiting for the day he is called, he and his men. He is the eternal guardian of Albion ready to ride out to the aid of his people. No matter what becomes of this land of ours Merlin. Arthur never abandons it. She turned and pointed to the chamber of the bell. The people have but to sound this bell Merlin and Arthur will rise to rule again.'

Merlin approached the King. Arthur was older but still in the prime of his life.

Merlin laid his hand on his chest. He could feel the steady beat of his heart and below his eyelids, the flicker of dreams.

'Yet he dies.' said Merlin quietly. ' The Dragon said that Mordred will kill him.

'Yes, he dies Merlin'

'How does he die Aidith?'

That is not for you to know Merlin. Merlin felt a mixture of sadness and hope. 'But can I know if it is my doing?'

Aidith stared at him in surprise. 'Who told you so?'

'I think I suggested it to myself in the chamber of the stone.'

'Ah yes,' said Aidith. 'You explored all possibilities, but truly Merlin you know that there is never one future or one fate, nothing is certain and everything must be considered. That is how we avoid the blindness that can wither the soul. Do not doubt yourself Merlin, but neither should you believe in your own infallibility.'

Merlin looked into Aidith's eyes and the final shreds of suspicion fell away.

'Come now,' she said, holding out her hand. 'Let us return to the light.

With one last look at Arthur and his knight's Merlin left. He had no doubt that he would be the one to create this place and lay his friend to rest in this long sleep. But that was years hence and Merlin could not even imagine what kind of magic could do it.'

As they walked from beneath great oak trees Aidith stopped and turned to him. 'Arthur is calling you Merlin, we must go.'

*

Arthur covered most of the forest without finding any sign of his men. At least now the forest was not tricking him back to the centre. When he reached the boundary he could now look out across the land and what he saw amazed him. It was an entirely different landscape than the one they had crossed the day before. Instead of stark moorland there were lush fields, instead of stunted trees copses, rivers flowed towards the sea and heather grew over the high ground. Arthur dismounted by a stream, that raced out of the forest and down through a valley, its sparkling water glittered in the sunlight. He filled his water bottle. Arthur thought of Brand, he was no longer the King of a Barren kingdom, any man would be proud to be the custodian of this land. Arthur continued his search. There was only one place left to look and that was back at the circle, under the Yew trees.

A single body lay under the trees and did not stir at his approach. Arthur felt an immense sadness. It was Rupert. He knelt down beside him and bowed his head. Rupert's armour was red with blood now drying in the morning heat. Arthur could not properly see his face it was so besmeared and the man lay on his side still as death and half curled into the cold earth as if he were sleeping. Arthur laid a hand on his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. In an instant Arthur was falling, Rupert had grabbed his wrist and pulled him down, throwing him off balance, in one swift movement he hooked his leg around Arthur's knees, toppled him onto his back, slammed his forearm into his chest and slid his elbow into a locking position so Arthur could not move his neck. Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw Rupert impassive face and a dagger poised to cut his throat.

'Rupert...' choked Arthur, glaring at his assailant. 'Open your eyes!'

'Arthur?' Rupert breathed, opening one eye cautiously. 'Sire…I 'm sorry…I…'

Rupert unlocked his arms and legs and pulled Arthur to his feet.

'How the hell can you do that without properly waking up? Asked Arthur.

Rupert shrugged, 'it's a game my father and I used to play.' Then with a smile he asked. 'Didn't hurt you did I?' Arthur grunted and nursed his bruises.

'It's good to see you too Rupert… I think… what happened to you in there? You are covered in the beast's blood I suppose, I thought it yours.'

'The last thing I remember is my sword going in. I think it got me though.' He gingerly twisted at the waist and took in a sharp breath as the pain hit him.' Arthur stepped forward and helped him remove his armour. Along his right side was a gash where the beast had caught him through the mail. 'And here,' said Arthur indicating a wound across Rupert's face. 'No!' groaned Rupert clutching his cheek. Arthur went to his horse and pulled the medicine bag out of his pack.

Arthur laughed, 'you won't be able to glare disapprovingly at Gawain now,' he said. Rupert looked chastened. 'Foolish vanity sire, disguised as morality.'

Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, ' A little vain maybe but I hold you as the very best of men.' Arthur's eyes shone in friendship. He had always liked and admired Rupert: although he could be closed and secretive, like his father, he could also show his approval and affection in ways Uther could not.

He gave Rupert his flask and he drank from it gratefully. Arthur scanned the circle. 'Rupert. Have you any idea where Gawain is?

'No sire I saw him as you did with Lillian.'

'Yes,' mused Arthur, 'he did not come into the castle or the forest, maybe he is not…' But before he could finish his sentence they heard a noise and shout went up. Without hesitation they both set off across the clearing, they had both recognised the noise: it was the sound of sword on sword.


	23. Chapter 23 The Return

Chapter 23

**The Return**

Gawain was much shorter than Brand and the bigger man was beating him down with sheer strength. But Gawain was a fine swordsman and he was managing to get some blows past the giant. Arthur arrived on the scene first closely followed by Rupert, but the two warriors were so wrapped up in their battle that they did not heed the Prince. Arthur groaned, 'I knew this would happen!'

'No, wait sire, they are not in earnest.' said Rupert putting a hand on Arthur's elbow to prevent him moving forward.

Arthur looked again and in truth the bout was not a fight to the death, even though the two men fought fiercely. Brand laughed as Gawain made a particularly deft manoeuvre then caught sight of Rupert out of the corner of his eye. Gawain took full advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration and dashed his shield from his arm with a violent blow. Brand roared as his grip was twisted open but he brought his sword sharply into play passing it swiftly across his body to defend himself. Gawain's blade skidded off it and he lost his balance, crashing to the ground just in front of the prince. Brand withdrew, leaving the young knight to pick himself up. Arthur looked down on Gawain with a frown.

'Just a friendly exchange sire,' said Gawain. 'Brand wanted to try out his sword, he hasn't used it for two hundred years.'

Arthur was relived to see such good humour between the two potential enemies. He turned to Brand. You fight well…I would be happy to welcome you as one of the knights of Camelot.

'Brand gave him a broad grin. If I survive Lillian's fury Prince Arthur then I shall certainly consider it.'

'What should I call you now…you will not need to live like a blacksmith much longer.'

'I want no other name. I have left my former life behind and it is not for me to decide how we shall live. That by right will be Lillian's choice.'

'You have seen the change that is starting in your land?' Arthur asked.

'Indeed, it is the beginning of the end of our long life of bondage, but it will not endure if you do not destroy the stone.'

Arthur offered Brand the sword he had given him but the he refused to take it back.

'Keep it a while, I may yet come and claim it.'

'Sire said Rupert, we must now ride to Camelot, or I will have been negligent in my duty.'

'Merlin will be here soon,' said Arthur calling for him in his mind. He did not have the faintest discomfort in this collusion with a sorcerer. But then thoughts crowded in on him. it was the mention of Camelot. 'How quickly things have changed…'he thought, 'but what will happen back at court… if he was to talk to Merlin with his mind… but that would be impossible!' Arthur felt a sudden sinking feeling in his chest as though a thrilling game had come to an end.

Merlin arrived amongst them. No one saw which direction he came in. He could easily have just walked out of the air.

'We have to go Merlin,' said Arthur stepping neatly into the role of master again, perhaps to distract the others from Merlin's eerie arrival. 'Ready the horses,' he said giving him a pat on the shoulder and not meeting his eye. Merlin looked a little puzzled but obeyed with a curt nod.

'Gawain, Rupert, we will need to find something to eat.' The knights slipped back into their reverential roles as easily as the prince assumed his command. Rupert, who could not stand another minute in his foul smelling armour took his leave of Brand and went in search of water and fish.

Brand approached the prince and took his hand. I too must return home Arthur. ' They exchanged looks of mutual respect.

'I should like to visit your Kingdom again one day,' said Arthur.

'Perhaps you will welcome me to Camelot Arthur,' He smiled. Then he and Gawain together went to reclaim their horses.

*

Merlin found the three horses where they had left them inside the castle walls. The horses had been free to wander, but they always returned to where he left them. He didn't know why Arthur had dismissed him like that, but he supposed it was time to get ready to go home and resume their former lives. As he bent to lift a saddle he was aware of someone moving next to him and stood up. Aidith stood, very close to him, she gently touched him and he felt a warmth cascade from her touch into his body, all the way down to his fingertips.

'What did you do? he said, a little put out. Her touch had felt incredibly invasive.

'Ask me for the sword Merlin.' she said.

'But I don't really…'

Ask me! insisted Aidith. 'Trust me Merlin.'

'Will you give me the sword?' He asked,'

Aidith let out a huge sigh. She unbelted the scabbard and handed the sword to Merlin. As she passed it to him her hand shook and brown spots of age began to bloom on her skin. Merlin looked at her beautiful face, which grew dry and lined even as he watched. In a few moments she could barely stand. Merlin took her in his arms and lowered her down to the ground, folding his legs underneath him to sit with her. She smiled up at him, her blue eyes turning grey. 'Thank-you,' she said weakly and held a trembling hand against his cheek. She gave a short laugh.

'After all these years Merlin, all I want…is a little more time…' and with that she closed her eyes, her breath became, slow and shallow and she died.

Merlin could not stop his tears, not for Aidith alone did he weep, the shock of seeing her fade to nothing before his eyes, watching a whole lifetime pass in a day, was overwhelmingly sad. She had spent her entire life protecting people who she would never know. But Merlin also grieved for the loss of his freedom, he felt that what he had shared with Arthur was now over. They were turning homeward to Camelot, to a life at court. Arthur would again, be ruled by Uther. He feared for their friendship, he feared for their safety. He had unwittingly made Arthur an accomplice in magic. And although he had longed for the day he could share his secret with him, he somehow didn't imagine that Uther would still be a threat.

The body that was once Aidith crumbled into dust that lifted up on the breeze and curled into the air like smoke.

Merlin stood staring, his mind still crammed with a hundred questions that now, would never be answered. Arthur came up behind him, leading his horse.

'Merlin,' he said quietly. 'We will not need the extra horse, you must deliver it to Brand quickly and take your leave of him.' Merlin did not turn around and acknowledge him.

'Arthur put his hand on Merlin's back.' Merlin felt a strange kind of gratitude followed by annoyance.

'I saw what happened to Aidith Merlin. It must sadden you. I am sorry for your loss.'

I hardly knew her,' said Merlin over his shoulder.

'Yes but…'

'I'm fine said Merlin turning to give Arthur a look that was at once deferential and critical.

Arthur sighed and walked away from him.' What had he done now.'

*

The shutters in Uther's room had not been properly opened in a week. Gaius believed in fresh air and light for his patients, but someone was closing them the minute he left the room. Uther had been sleeping around the clock. But he had no fever and very few other symptoms of illness. It had started with headaches and general lethargy. Gaius put it down to exhaustion: that gradual collapse that comes when someone has done too much for years then falls into idleness. He had seen men die from sheer lack of purpose. Ironically Uther's hatred of magic had kept him well for all these years, now things were changing. 'Yes,' thought Gaius, 'I was expecting this. Far from dying, the king might just be beginning to truly live.'

Someone knocked the door and entered, it was Gwen.

'I've brought you some food Gaius,' she said.

Thank-you my dear,' replied the old physician giving her a fond look. He followed it with a quizzical one and she noticed.

'What is it? she asked.

'You are bearing Arthur's absence well.'

Gwen looked at Uther. 'Don't worry. He wouldn't stir if the Great Dragon himself bellowed down his ear.'

'I do miss him,' she confessed, 'but…the longer he is away the more impossible it seems and the less I hope… when I see him that will change… I know. It's not that I doubt him, or…what we have. It's just such a fairytale. Isn't it Gaius?'

'Let me tell you about fairytales Gwen.' said Gaius shifting a little in his chair as though he were going to start a lesson.

A loud groan came from the king and Gaius leapt up quickly. It was the first sign of Uther waking in days.

'Sire. Can you hear me?' asked Gaius anxiously.

Uther drowsily opened his eyes. 'Where's Arthur he asked, where's my son.'

Gwen quietly slipped from the room.

'Arthur is on his way sire, Rupert and Gawain were sent to fetch him.'

'Fetch him? Why where has he gone?'

'On a quest sire, don't you remember, you gave him your blessing.' Uther let his head drop back down onto the pillow.

'Ah yes...yes…good…I will get up now.'

'I wouldn't advise it yet sire. Give yourself a little while, you have not moved very much in weeks.

All the more reason…said Uther struggling to sit. Once he was up he fell back against the headboard with a deep flush to his face.

'That will do for now sire,' said Gaius.

Gaius went to the window and opened the shutters. Down below in the courtyard a group knights were dismounting. They were grubby and unkempt and wore a strange insignia, a dead tree. With a churning stomach Gaius recognised it from a drawing in the travel journal, was the prophecy of the stone come to Camelot already? He peered more closely at the men.

'Well I'll be…' he started

'What is it? Gaius,' asked Uther

'Tis your son sire. Prince Arthur is back.'

*

The journey home had been uneventful, tedious even. They rode hard and did not have a decent meal except for something they grabbed at Eadlor and that was hardly a feast. They were tired and bruised and Rupert's wounds were livid and sore. Arthur waved away the guard as they approached.

'Open the gates Beldevere!' he shouted, not wanting to stop and explain anything. Sir Belvedere looked up in surprise as he recognised the voice, he just managed to step aside as the knights charged through the gates. They dismounted in the courtyard instead of going to the stables. Arthur wanted Rupert to get his wounds attended to and he needed to find out about his father, He climbed the steps two at a time, yelled to Gawain to get Rupert to Gaius and told Merlin to stable the horses, then wait in his chambers.

'Yes sire,' said Merlin to his fast disappearing back.

Arthur burst into Uther's room and seeing Gaius there and his father sitting up in bed he felt a huge weight lift from him.

'Gaius,' he said, 'do you think you could see to Rupert,' Uther looked at him hard. He was giving orders in his chambers, in his presence! 'if you are finished here,' added Arthur.

Gaius left and Arthur sat on his father's bed. 'Sorry father, I wanted to speak to you alone.'

'I'll overlook it this time Arthur, you are a little overwrought. I suppose they have been spreading a panic have they, the Lords? No doubt they told you I was on my deathbed.'

'Yes sire, that was the message,' answered Arthur scrutinising his father's face which although very pale had still a promise of his usual good health.

Uther looked at his beloved son. He was worn out and thin, in his face he could read the traces of a great tribulation but an equal joy.

'When did they find you Arthur, Rupert and…?'

'Gawain sire…they came upon us nine days ago and did me great service in the recovery of …an artefact.'

'Let's see it Arthur and tell me all.' Arthur suddenly realised that he could not entirely explain everything to his father. It was all wrapped up in magic. He would have to think about it, untangle it all. He stood up and fussed over Uther's pillow.

'Are you comfortable father?'

'There's something you are hiding Arthur.'

'Not exactly it's just that it's such a long story and I have to clean myself up …'

'Of course, of course,' said Uther. 'You go. It's good to have you back. I have to sleep now, I am so tired…come and dine with me later.' Uther slid back down into the bed and was almost instantly asleep.

Arthur closed the door quietly. He suddenly felt emotional and if he were the crying type, like Merlin, he might have shed tears of relief. As it was he just leapt down the stairs four at a time, almost crushing one of the maids as he did so, she grinned at him in abject adoration but Arthur was too fired up to notice servant girls, even Gwen, who he longed to see could not shift him from his next task. All he had to do was get hold of Uther's sword, get Merlin to do his stuff and the job would be done. Camelot would be safe.


	24. Chapter 24 The Master and His Servant

Part 21

Merlin was waiting in Arthur's chambers. Gwen called in to see Arthur and Merlin reassured her that everything was alright. Gwen looked careworn and tired. It couldn't be easy, her life now without Morgana. Although still a servant it meant something to be close to a royal, it lent a certain status. But Arthur had promised, when her father died that she would not suffer any further loss. He had made sure she was secure for the rest of her life only Gwen now felt out of kilter without her mistress.

'Is he really alright Merlin only I wondered that he did not come and see me …I know that's asking a lot but I've missed him so much. Do you think he missed me at all?'

'He didn't really talk about you Gwen, something did happen at one point…but maybe he should tell you about it. I don't know very much myself.'

Gwen looked down at her hands and then over to the door. She looked up at Merlin apologetically. 'I'm not usually like this Merlin, it's just I had this dream…I just want to see him, that's all.'

'Don't worry Gwen; he'll be here soon. I'll go as soon as he gets here, you can talk to him. I'm only staying here because he ordered me to.' A bitter note had crept into his voice. Gwen looked at him under her brow.

'What has happened between you two Merlin? You sound angry with him.'

'I'm just tired,' said Merlin sitting down beside her, 'you know how it is, sometimes you just don't want to be told what to do.'

I wouldn't mind it right now,' said Gwen, I've no idea what I'm supposed to be doing. Arthur has set up this position for me as some kind of house matron, available to everyone for everything it seems, from sorting out who sleeps where to checking with the cook about dinner. It's part Morgana's jobs and part...I don't know…then I've got these looks from the other maids as though I must have bought my way into his good books somehow. God if only they knew the truth, my name would be mud.'

Gwen stood and walked to the window, she opened the casement and looked down. 'Arthur said you dropped him out of this window once.'

'Err yes,' said Merlin…'didn't mean to do it though. I just couldn't hold on …he said, don't let go… but just I came to the end of the rope…and down he went…' Merlin started to laugh.

'And what was it he fell into? asked Gwen with a mischievous smile. 'Wasn't too fragrant I heard?' Gwen and Merlin laughed together, that ridiculous laughter that comes from too little sleep and too much tension. They just couldn't stop.

'Want to let me in on the joke,' came Arthur's voice from the doorway.

Merlin was crying with laughter and could only shake his head.

'Arthur!' declared Gwen and hurried over to him.' Arthur looked from one to the other and putting his arm around Gwen's waist he gave her a chaste kiss but kept his eye on Merlin.

'I'll go to and see Gaius,' said Merlin then looking at Arthur 'if I'm permitted sire.'

Yes go, but be back here in an hour Merlin.

Gwen could not suppress the look of joy on her face. She did not notice that Arthur did not reflect it. They embraced and he held her tightly, burying his head in her neck, breathing the scent of her hair.

'I cannot stay long Arthur,' she said. 'There will be talk. I only came to see how you were. I've missed you so much.'

Arthur stood back from her and studied her face. She and the woman in Heaf were identical. She had been so real, this real. Gwen saw something like doubt, like suspicion in his eyes.

'What is it Arthur? What's' wrong?'

'Arthur smiled, nothing, nothing, Guinevere,' I've just had a confusing time. 'I thought I saw you, miles from here.'

'In a forest,' said Gwen simply. Arthur let go of her and searched her face.

'How do you know about it? Did Merlin say anything?'

'Merlin said nothing.' Gwen saw a painful look in Arthur's eyes, she had seen men battle fatigued, disorientated, sickened with too little sleep and too much trauma, Arthur was all these things, yet there was something else. Gwen spoke to him gently. 'I had a dream Arthur, I was with you, my father was there and…'

'The King was dead,' said Arthur.

'Why yes, he was dead and you went to kill Morgana, that's the last I saw of you. But…we had the same dream? Is that possible?'

'I'm not sure it was a dream Gwen. I don't know what it was. It was some kind of magic and…'

Arthur could not go any further, he could not tell her about the magic. There was an ocean between them now. As though he had been initiated into something that she could never be part of. He had entered Merlin's world, he had even felt his same power burn in his blood and like it or not, the past week of playing the prince and trying to close it down had not changed anything. He had felt so positive about it all away from here but he was bred on a hatred of magic and although he had broken the grip of it, he did not know what to do now, how to live with it.

'I have things to work out Gwen,' he said moving away from her to sit on the bed.

Gwen came to him and knelt at his feet. He looked down into her beautiful eyes and tenderly touched her cheek. He did love her, but he had so much to resolve before he could ever be with her. She read him as she always did. And took his hand in hers, both her hands to his one, she put his hand to her lips it was rough and torn angry with scratches that criss-crossed over his skin. She kissed each wound, each bruise. Then stood up and ran her hand over his head pushing the hair from his brow. He looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her hips to pull her close. She smiled at him and they held each other for a few moments, then she put her hands on his shoulders and gently eased him away to look into his eyes.

'I don't need to know what is happening Arthur. But if I can help, then promise you will come to me. I will be there.' And with that she turned and left.

*

Merlin chuckled to himself as he made his way home. It was good to just laugh about something silly. Gwen was a curiosity nothing seemed to faze her.

As he came opened the door he saw Gaius waiting for him. He had drawn a bath and laid clean clothes out, he had even ordered food from the kitchen.

'My boy,' he said as he enfolded him in a fatherly embrace.

'I only have an hour,' said Merlin, tearing off coat. 'Arthur wants me back in his chambers…this is wonderful Gaius, thank-you. He began to undress straight away. He could not wait to wash away the past weeks.

'You look awful!'

Thanks, said Merlin with a tired smile, I feel it'

'Wait, before you get entirely naked, let me look you over quickly… and tell me everything.'

Merlin seemed in fine health despite the dark rings under his eyes and hollow cheeks. He told Gaius all he could about The Forest of Heaf, The Castle, Brand, Lillian and finally Aidith.

'Rupert was here earlier' said Gaius,' and told me all about Brand. He made quite and impression.'

'You would love to meet him Gaius… he can talk about the last hundred years from first hand experience!'

Merlin bathed and changed and felt a little more like his own self, only every now and then his heart seemed to jump in his chest as he remembered that Arthur knew and now he was keeping this secret from Gaius. Over dinner Merlin fell silent, the exhaustion was starting to hit him, but Gaius needed to find out what he knew.

'You spoke with Aidith, I envy you that Merlin, to talk with ones own ancestor. What did you ask her?

'Trivial things really I can't quite remember Gaius…it seems strange but although I had a thousand questions in my head I couldn't form any of them into words.'

'Perhaps she was blocking you…it's an old favourite of older wizards, the block. Means you stay in control. Perhaps there were things you had best not know Merlin. It can work for the best sometimes.'

'Is that why you sent us into that place without any warning?' asked Merlin.

Gaius looked troubled. 'I imagine I was thinking it would be all too simple for you so I left some things out so you would have to think for yourselves. I didn't want you to know I had some former knowledge, I thought it would be a challenge but alas, I fear I made the whole thing more difficult for you, and I am heartily sorry.''

'Perhaps you did make it worse,' said Merlin with a forgiving smile, 'how are we to ever know, but we are here now and safe…and the stone is within our grasp.'

'I suppose you didn't ask Aidith about destroying the stone?' said Gaius tentatively.

'She offered that information, she said I had the power but she did not know how I would do it'.

'You said that she told you the stone was split, how was that done? Who did it? Did she?'

Merlin began to feel as though he had wasted his time with Aidith, these were all things he should have asked. It was a though he was the child in the fairytale that squandered his three wishes.

'Sorry Gaius I didn't ask any of that.'

'No matter, there is much we can work out.'

'She said one thing…that a smith and her own blood had contained it's power and that it will hold until Uther dies, the last King of the fifth kingdom, yes that was what she said.'

And this Brand of yours is that the smith she spoke of?

'I suppose he could be… but I didn't ask that either,' groaned Merlin. 'Oh what was I thinking?' He put his hands to his head.

'No matter, don't worry about it, there is a lot to think about here' said Gaius reassuring him 'I will start looking into it. You must go to Arthur now, your hour is up.'


	25. Chapter 25 All Must Change

Chapter 25

All Must Change

Arthur was sitting at his table with the book of Aidith, open before him. Merlin knocked and entered then stood just inside the door. The late afternoon light sent shafts of gold through the window. Arthur looked up and then swiftly back to the book, he closed it and handed it to Merlin.

'This is rightly the property of your family'' he said, this time actually looking at Merlin who took the book from his hand and avoided his eyes. As Merlin pulled his hand away Arthur grabbed his wrist. 'Will you stop sulking and sit down?' Merlin was about to speak but thought better of it and sat down instead. Arthur cleared his throat.

'You realise I have not set out to offend you Merlin, but I can see that I have. I can only assume that you have misinterpreted my behaviour.' Merlin felt a surge of relief and affection for Arthur. He raised his head, which had been firmly lowered ever since he sat down at the table.

'Perhaps I have misunderstood it… I just felt that all of a sudden we were back to servant and master, no…not even that, you were never quite this cold to me even in the beginning. Teasing me was more bearable than the way you treated me on our return journey.'

Arthur stared at him. 'I'm sorry,' he said.

'I know we had to return to this life,' continued Merlin. 'I know how things have to be… but to be honest, these past few days I felt as though I was nothing to you.'

'And what do you suppose you are to me Merlin? asked Arthur. Merlin could not interpret his look.

'I am your friend,' came the earnest reply.

'Yes,' Arthur's face took on a look of determination and behind it he smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in days.

'And…' started Merlin. Arthur waited for the next words and when they did not come he prompted him.

'And…?'

I am meant to protect you…we are…we share…a single destiny….' Arthur gave him a sceptical look and stood up. Striding around the table to stand over him.

'I was told this.' Insisted Merlin.

'I can see that it means something to you,' said Arthur, 'do you trust whoever said it.'

'The answer screamed out in Merlin's' head: No!' But he did not speak it.

'There is a prophecy written about us…about you and me...' Merlin was hesitating. Sitting here in Arthur's chambers, talking about destiny and prophecies. He did not have the conviction he once had, when he sent Arthur into the forest to find to Anhora, this was altogether different.

Arthur noticed his discomfort. 'I have…' said Arthur. Moving the subject beyond magic. ' I have realised that you have become the single most important person in my life Merlin.' He stopped to gauge Merlin's reaction, trying to read his body language, as he could not longer see his face. 'I don't know how that happened,' said Arthur simply. But there it is.'

Merlin leant back in his chair and shook his head in surprise, not surprise at the statement exactly more shock that Arthur had just said it. His face however betrayed hope and expectation. Since Arthur was the most important person for him it was almost too much to hope that it was mutual. But Arthur had something else to contend with. 'I don't know if I can afford to let things continue the way they have up until now. I don't know how Merlin, but I feel something has to change.' Merlin saw the look that crossed his friend's face and understood that above all else Arthur was a prince, a prince who was now closer to a king than he had ever been.

'So when did you work that one out?' asked Merlin.

'When I saw you…kill the questing beast.'

Arthur picked up the a wine flagon, Merlin went to assist him but Arthur shook his head and mouthed a 'no' at him, he poured two goblets of wine and handed one to Merlin.

Merlin looked down into his drink and took a sip. He grew suddenly serious. 'What has to change Arthur exactly?

'We have a job to do,' said Arthur, you and I. I know we can do it and I thought it simple but it isn't.' Merlin looked at him quizzically. 'If I am to help you destroy the stone then I have to, not only defy my father; which I admit does have a certain attraction… but I also have to break the law of the land to which I am bound as a future king…' Arthur paced to the window and looked out. This was not easy for him to talk about. If anyone had told him just a few short weeks ago that he would have this conversation he would have laughed in their face. 'Merlin have you any idea what that means? There cannot be one law for the people and another for me, whatever we do together Merlin it must be without magic or…'

'Out in the open?' suggested Merlin. Arthur nodded. 'We have to rewrite one of the central laws of Camelot. That is the only way we can do this.'

The two were quiet, wrapped up in their own thoughts and they weighed heavy on their minds. Merlin had not thought about this possible turn of events, but he should have expected it. He believed now that Arthur would never betray him and to do that he relied on his strength of character, his sense of honour and his loyalty. The same qualities that now made it impossible for Arthur to undermine his people.

Merlin chose his words carefully. 'I know a way to change the law Arthur, but it will hurt you.'

'I'm hurting already Merlin, what's a little more pain?' Arthur gave him a grim smile and walked over to sit opposite him again. He no longer needed the distance between them.

'Then I will have to talk to Gaius,' said Merlin rising from his chair with a newfound determination.

'Shall I come with you? asked Arthur.

'I must speak to him privately.'

'Alright, but will you come back and tell me what your plans are? I have to dine with my father at eight.' Merlin beamed at Arthur's friendly request for his presence.

'And one more thing Merlin…' Arthur stopped him as he went to leave. 'That thing you did, that hearing my thoughts in your head. It really threw me. You can't still do that, can you?

'I never did…I didn't hear anything it was Aidith.'

'It's just I don't think I couldn't cope with that...don't want you reading my mind.'

'It's OK Arthur, that has never been one of my gifts.' He smiled reassuringly at the prince and opened the door

'Merlin!' called Arthur loudly.

'Yes… Arthur,' he answered turning in surprise at the prince's raised voice.

Arthur's face was alight with a comic fury…he had not spoken.

*

'You did what Merlin? demanded Gaius, stunned at what he had just heard. 'You read Arthur's thoughts!'

'Yes said Merlin,' vaguely amused.

'Well was it you or was it him or both of you?'

'I don't really know but it was Aidith who did it first. She told Arthur to call for me when he wanted me to return and she heard him, and you know Gaius. I told you when she touched me?'

'You didn't tell me any such thing.'

'Well I meant to… she touched me just before she died. I felt this strange sensation charge through me, it wasn't pleasant...do you think she gifted a power to me?'

'Gaius viewed his young nephew with a cautious glare.'

'Try something for me.' said Gaius. 'Concentrate on me, then give me an instruction.' He made an impatient gesture as Merlin shrugged at him. ' Like Aidith did to Arthur.'

'What like: Call me when you need me Gaius…That do?'

'Yes...good…now, I will go out for a moment,' he had that uncontrollable excitement that Merlin always found highly amusing. 'I will go down to the courtyard said Gaius rushing out of the door. Merlin stoked the fire, waiting. Then he heard Gaius voice calling for him to come to the window. Merlin did so and looked down into the courtyard below. Gaius waved at him frantically then hurriedly disappeared back inside.

Gaius soon came through the door, buzzing with triumph. 'Merlin. Merlin. You have the power of Færald: The power of movement in the mind! She gave it to you intact…do you know how rare that is my boy? You can control minds with it…she must have trusted you… Now Merlin you are attuned to me and only you can break the connection and also you must be tuned to Arthur…she passed that to you also.'

'Can I read your mind then Gaius?'

'Technically yes…wait a minute Merlin! Don't you dare!'

'You already gave me permission,' said Merlin with a grin.

'Merlin, be serious for once.'

'Yes, sorry Gaius… Arthur and I…'

'Arthur and I is it?' asked Gaius smiling at his young ward.

'Yes,' said Merlin with a blush. 'Arthur and I want to change the laws of Camelot.'

'And which laws precisely?' asked Gaius a little less amused.

'We want to change the law against magic.' stated Merlin happily.

Gaius stared at him.

'Have you gone stark raving mad Merlin? What are you talking about?

What does Arthur know of Magic?' Merlin betrayed all his thoughts with one sheepish look. 'Merlin! You have not told the Crown Prince of Camelot, a man charged with the eradication of magic, that you are a warlock!'

'He already knew,' said Merlin quietly, aware that he had let a monstrous cat out of the bag.'

'Have you taken leave of your senses boy? Uther will have your head! My god… it's happened,' said Gaius suddenly losing the ability to stand. 'It's finally happened,' he said sitting heavily in his chair. He looked at Merlin in dismay. 'Arthur will tell Uther I have no doubt of it…he is a loyal and dutiful son.'

Merlin shook his head. 'How can he not? asked Gaius?'

'He will not Gaius. He knows and he accepts me, he is prepared to change the law of the land for me Gaius. He even helped me to find magic again after it was lost. He has to know the truth.'

'And what truth might that be?' asked Gaius suspiciously.'

'He has to know that he was created by the old religion, just as I was, he has to be told about his birth and Igraine and Uther and Nimueh... It is the only way to change things.'

'If we expose Uther…' said Gaius shaking his head in disbelief that he was even contemplating it. 'That will not change him.'

'No… but if we expose him without destroying him...or better still get him to reveal it to Arthur himself. You could do that Gaius… you are the master of persuasion.'

'Don't think I haven't tried Merlin, over the years' said Gaius rising to pull down one of his many books.

'What are you looking up?' asked Merlin.

'Uther was brought low for weeks, but not with any illness I ever saw and I had a thought that while he slept some sort of healing was going on or some resolution was being found. Ah here it is…the healing illusion…a tricky enchantment…needs at least two sorcerers, yes... and a circle of power.'

'What's that, a circle of power?' asked Merlin.

'Stones. Trees, that sort of thing…and this bit…what does it say here Merlin? I can't seem to make that last bit out. Merlin took the heavy book, it was all he could do to keep hold of it: it must have had several hundred pages at least. He followed Gaius' finger to the passage:

_When he enters the circle he must unburden his heart for the circle will read every corner of him lest he stands as one naked, and innocent as a babe._

'That's what the journal says!' said Merlin pulling Aidith's book from his pocket and scouring the pages...yes Aidith says the same thing. That's what Aidith was doing in the Forest of Heaf Gaius, I knew she didn't just leave them all to die, the seekers of the stone. She helped them find resolutions that would make real changes. She brought them all there somehow to play out the game. With Lillian's help, though I doubt Lillian knew the half of it. Aidith gifted power to Lillian, Lillian admitted it herself you know…and together they fashioned the illusions. But not with ghosts or spectres but with real people, while they slept or while they were unconscious or ill. Don't you see Gaius, she healed something in them too.'

'It would appear you are an excellent detective Merlin as well as a fine warlock. I must admit that I myself noted a change for the better in Uther.'

'Well that is how we will do it Gaius… we will bring Uther into a circle and he will face his demons. He will come to realise what he has done. He might even unburden himself to his son before the goes in…Let's try it Gaius…please.'

'It might just work Merlin.' said Gaius carefully. He returned the book to its place amongst the other volumes, which lived in no particular order on every shelf and table available. 'Yes, it might work… ' Gaius was warming up to the idea. 'You have inherited Aidith's power… but you need two sorcerers to do it.'

Merlin heaved a huge sigh. I could gift it to someone like Aidith did, but it will have to be someone we trust.

They both fell silent, working though ideas and suggestions in their heads and never speaking them until Gaius smiled and hit the table.

'I have it!' he said.

'Arthur!'

'What? No! He would never cope with it,' said Merlin. 'He told me so.'

'Ahh…'

Merlin spoke quietly and looked cautiously at his uncle. 'We could keep it in the family.'

'Who, me? Impossible!

'Why not? said Merlin. 'It's you or Morgana,' Gaius gave him a hard look. 'She was healed in the forest remember I told you all about her…But we have no idea where she is,' added Merlin with frustration.

They fell to their pondering again. Then Gaius shook himself as though he was limbering up. 'Think I could do it my boy?'

'I Know you can,' said Merlin happily.

'But one thing Merlin, I think there is one thing you need to pay attention to, you and Arthur, the stone is still treacherous and it resides here.

'But we are safe while Uther lives.' Said Merlin.

'And you know the hour and minute of Uther's death do you.' said the canny old man peering over his glasses at Merlin.

'No of course not,' said the young warlock wishing he was not looking straight into Gaius' owl-like eyes.

'Then we are still in peril. Don't forget that.' Gaius collected an armful of books. 'Now we have discovered how to transform Uther we must find out how to destroy this stone. Eh my boy? Take off your coat Merlin, you may be here for some time.'

'Arthur needs me!' said Merlin springing to his feet. He pointed to his head. ' No really Gaius, I hear him.'

I'd appreciate some reviews people. I'm writing it for you.


	26. Chapter 26 To Trick The King

Part 23

To trick The King

Merlin returned to Arthur's chamber to find him already dressed for dinner.

'Do you want to make me obsolete sire?' asked Merlin.

Arthur put his finger to his mouth in exaggerated consideration. ' Now there's and idea,' he said mockingly, 'might make you work a bit harder.'

Merlin walked past him and started to tidy away Arthur's discarded clothes giving him a sidelong critical look as he did so...'Okay I only got half the job done...' said Arthur. 'Tell me what Gaius said?'

'Well, I discussed everything we spoke of and I asked Gaius if he would help us with…persuade the King to undergo a test, like we did in Heaf...a purge in a way.'

'And what would that achieve Merlin?' Arthur walked over to his table and picked at a bowl of grapes.

'Spoil your appetite,' said Merlin. Arthur ignored him. 'Well?'

'I was thinking that if he went into Heaf or somewhere like it, he would have to be honest about his feelings towards magic and it might change him...you've thought about it haven't you…why he behaves like he does? Gaius thinks some healing needs to happen…and that we could make it happen.'

'I won't have my father tricked into magic,' said Arthur' giving Merlin a glare that summed up his loyalty to the King.

Merlin flung his arms up and locked his fingers behind his head. He turned away form Arthur...this was going to be impossible!

'You won't have Uther take part in anything then,' said Merlin, his disappointment was acute… he could not quite believe that they could get so far and be thwarted by of all things…Arthur's honesty!' 'I understand that if he gets a whiff of magic it's all over but couldn't we just…'

'Not necessarily over' said Arthur mysteriously…'I've noticed a change in him...not to say he will ever accept magic…but he did let me go on the quest didn't he? I'd like to try and talk to him about Heaf… it is a remarkable place…it has changed me for the better if I explain it right.'

'Yes Arthur it persuaded you...'said Merlin in frustration,' but you are the better man ultimately

Arthur looked at him in surprise.

'Well you are Arthur...you can't see it yourself but you have a nobility and humility...do you know how rare that is? You care about the people in a way your father never could, you love them in ways he can't understand.'

Merlin looked away from Arthur now. He had never made such a speech before.

'It's…it's very kind of you to say such things about me Merlin.'

'Kind has nothing to do with it Arthur! I'm the last person to flatter you, and you know it. This sensibility of yours to not trick the King into magic, do you think he would have such consideration for you...really Arthur...do you?

Arthur stared at Merlin for a moment. Then he went to the boot cupboard and found his favourite boots. He sat on the bed to put them on. Merlin shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Perhaps he had gone too far. He watched Arthur's back. Then made to leave.

'Merlin,' said Arthur as he heard him walk towards the door. 'I cannot betray him no matter what.'

Merlin walked over to him. 'I'm sorry Arthur I wouldn't want to do anything that made you uncomfortable…I was wrong to say that. I know your father loves you, you should have seen him when he thought you had taken poison because of him…. it's just that he would do anything to get what he wanted...that's what I meant...he has a ruthless streak that you simply don't and…'

'And what Merlin?' warned Arthur.

'To be honest Arthur, one day you will have to learn how to do that…or something like that.'

Arthur looked up at Merlin now and scrutinized him. 'How can you talk like this one minute and be an idiot the next Merlin? You are such a puzzle.' Arthur finished with the boots and stood up. 'Are these good enough?' Merlin nodded. 'Maybe you are right,' agreed Arthur, 'but I have no idea how to do what you ask.'

'Talk to him Arthur but don't reveal the whole truth don't spell it out…say as much as you can without giving the game away…He will know you are talking of magic...somewhere in his subconscious...but give him room to fool himself.'

Arthur looked pained again. 'So I must play him…draw him out…'

Yes…that is it…be a hunter Arthur...but you will not be hunting for game or stalking an enemy…you seek out the hatred that burns away in your father and you could save him and Camelot…there cannot be anything dishonourable in it Arthur, there can be no shame in such a plan.'

Arthur stood up and straightened his jacket. He smiled at Merlin. 'I think I understand Merlin, though how you can fathom all this I cannot begin to guess. However, I will only agree to this if you allow me to behave as I would at any other time so be warned…if he asks me directly I will not lie to him'

'Okay,' said Merlin with a huge grin and a swelling heart. 'I would have expected no less Sire.' And with that Merlin gave a slight bow to Arthur that was in every way genuine.

Arthur waved his hand at him. 'Save that for later when I have succeeded…and Merlin he added turning before he opened the door. Will you be here when I get back?'

Merlin nodded.

'But wait...I will need you, before then Merlin will you come with me now…we can talk on the way.'

'Yes,' said Merlin 'I have to tell you something about the circle of magic.'

*****

Arthur's dinner with the king had proved uneventful so far; His father was in high spirits, but still weak from his seeming illness. Arthur told him of the quest to bring back a sword of rare workmanship that had elicited such avarice amongst kings of the ancient lands that they had fought wars over it.

'I want to see this treasure,' said Uther, 'where is it?'

'It turns out it belongs to Merlin's family,' said Arthur taking a slow swig of his wine so he could closely watch Uther's face without staring.

'What your manservant?' said Uther incredulously.

'Yes, it's quite a story,' commented Arthur in a kind of off hand way. He picked at his food and left a pause that soon filled up with anticipation. 'It appears he is descended from a noble family that served King Eadbald, whose kingdom used to border Camelot…about three hundred...'

'Yes I know of it said Uther,' impatiently. 'So Arthur, is your man to have some claim on this sword, is he about to change his station?' asked Uther trying hard not to betray his irritation at the thought.

'Not Merlin, he's still a country bumpkin at heart.' Arthur winced inside at the deprecating statement about his friend.

Uther gave a relieved laugh, he knew this boy Merlin meant a lot to Arthur and in a begrudging way he appreciated his evident loyalty but Uther was no fool. He knew his son. Hadn't he had to drum it into him since infancy? These people were not like them. A prince was above the populace. It was the way God meant it to be…but Arthur had always rather sit in the kitchens than the throne room or wander the town than ride with his equals. What a threat a servant with a claim of nobility would present…they might have had to sit at the same table with this Merlin! Unthinkable!

Arthur had no illusions; he knew the thought of a servant owning a sword was an anathema to his father. Sometimes his father just wasn't very pleasant.

The King took a long draught of his wine. 'Then bring this sword to me.' he commanded with a dismissive wave.

Arthur summoned Merlin who brought Aidith's sword and placed it on the table

Uther did not look at Merlin at all but took the sword and unsheathed it.

'But this is incredible Arthur. This is the twin of mine!' He lifted his own from its hanging place on his chair back. Even the sheaths were similar. He laid them side-by-side on the table and finally looked at Merlin. 'How has this come to you?' he asked and with the words Uther turned his penetratingly blue grey eyes on Merlin…seeking out a lie. Uther was a consummate leader a man few could lie to easily.'

'By my mother's great great grandmother.' said Merlin returning such a direct look that Uther's eyes widened in surprise and Merlin quickly looked down again.

'And mine by Gorlois,' responded Uther in a somewhat more friendly way. ' But your ancestor was a woman you say...was she then one of the warriors of Emrys?'

'Yes' said Merlin interested that Uther knew of his family name. 'I have heard much of them from my father,' said Uther and a brief flicker of respect flitted over his face. Arthur saw it but Merlin did not he was too busy trying to control his whirring mind. Had their families been tied together for centuries?

And this place Arthur, where you found it. Asked Uther turning all his attention to Arthur and dismissed Merlin with a wave.

'A place of healing sire, all who go there have the chance to find resolution, no matter how heavy the heart.'

.

'Indeed.' smiled Uther, 'sounds too good to be true.'

Uther glanced up at Arthur, who was sitting nearer to him than usual. He himself had requested it and Uther was reminded so of Igraine who refused to sit opposite him at table, preferring to sit close enough so they could touch. There was something else tonight that evoked his wife. Being so close Uther noticed little things about Arthur. The way he lifted his spoon after it left his mouth, just a little flourish that anyone else would not notice. That was all Igraine. Arthur was so like her…that is what hurt beyond measure. To see her in him...to know what he did...what his ambition had done. What a twin pain was in this boy. He could not have them both. It was one or the other and always would be. He was roused form his thoughts by Arthur's voice. He had been talking for some minutes.

'But nevertheless sire.' said Arthur with sincerity. 'It had a profound effect on me it proved to be a way to know myself father and to weed out some of those things deeply set in me.'

Uther noted the sincerity in his son's voice and gave him a distracted smile.

'I'm sure it did,' he said politely.

Arthur wasn't sure if anything had hit home and he was surprised that he didn't get a cross examination about magic. He returned to his meal, glancing up at his father every now and then. Uther seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts. Maybe Merlin was right...there was no shame in offering him a way out and letting him take it…maybe the time was right…maybe he could change.

Uther had dismissed his son's words and yet they hit home. Could there be a chance to resolve everything? This is just what he had dreamed of in his long sleep, the chance to see Igraine again and beg her forgiveness. But he knew he did not deserve that and surely this was some trick of magic. But strangely that thought...the thought of magic did not make him sick with fury as it had every other time he even heard the word. For the past 20 years he thought the word alone would drive him mad...but now...now it did not sicken him. Something was changing in Uther Pendragon and the seeds of redemption had been sown, it was only a matter of time before he asked Arthur again about the healing circle and planned his own journey there.


	27. Chapter 27 The Mystery of The Stone

Part 24

**The Mystery of the Stone**

Gaius had spent half the night searching his books. He had a twofold mission. To discover how to destroy the stone and to work out how create a circle of power. Uther had recovered quickly and was almost back to his old self, apart from a little sleeplessness. Gaius also noted a new tolerance in the King, of Arthur's decision making for one thing. But even so, planning to trick the King was something he was not entirely comfortable with. He was, he thought to himself almost performing and act of treason. Merlin had not returned from his meeting with Arthur the night before and Gaius hoped to have something to show him. Indeed he had found some things of great interest.

Merlin did not arrive back at home until the late afternoon. 'Really Merlin.' scolded Gaius, 'you should have told me where you were. I was imagining all sorts of things.' said the old man with a pained tinge to his voice, but when a chastened Merlin turned to apologise, Gaius' delight in the success of his ruse gave the game away. 'I'm very happy you and the Prince have resolved your problems.' he said with a broad smile.

'You knew about that?' asked Merlin.

'Merlin my dear boy, if things are not well between you and Arthur: you don't eat beyond a mouthful. You sigh audibly every ten minutes and I've even known you groan aloud with your own private anguish.'

'I'm not that bad,' said Merlin slightly alarmed at the idea of him being so transparent.

'No? If I had a gold piece for every time you have said 'Oh Dear,' in the past 24 hours I would have enough money to retire on in less than a week.'

Merlin caught that mischievous look on the old man's face that once again betrayed his teasing and Gaius couldn't help letting out a huge laugh. You should see your face,' he said, clapping Merlin on the shoulder. ' But seriously you have been down in the doldrums over it, both of you, but in a way it is heartening that you care so much about each other. I have no doubt that your shared destiny has worked on you both. Now about the stone, let me show you something.'

Gaius had several large books stacked on his desk along with Aidith's travel journal.

'I have examined Aidith's references and found out where she found some of her research. It seems that the library I inherited was largely hers.' He placed an open book before Merlin. On the left hand page was a drawing of a stone exactly like the Twifeald stone. On the right a detailed description, Gaius ran his finger along a line. 'Here,' he said, 'read this.'

_A two faced stone is an object of great power. The stone itself has a twin nature just as the desires that reside in the human heart are many. A stone can be used for great good if it is tempered with wisdom, so too the heart of man._

'It sounds as though there is more than one stone out there, but it is only one we have,' said Merlin, 'Aidith said it was one stone split into two?

'Indeed that is so, I believe Aidith may have found this stone already fractured and with the information in this book, presuming she read it, she knew what that meant.'

'What does it mean?'

'Notice this Merlin. The stones are like the human heart with a twin nature that can be tempered through knowledge and wisdom. What would happen Merlin if you split the heart?

'It would not work?'

'It may work in a fashion, but it would not function as it should,'

'So you think...' said Merlin thoughtfully, 'that we need to mend the stone rather than destroy it.'

'I do Merlin and I think that has been the problem all along. This stone was only destructive because it was split in two. How that happened I do not know but if we continue the analogy of the heart, a broken heart can result in different outcomes. You may diminish and grow weak or you could grow hard and unyielding. You only have to think on Uther and you have the perfect example. Now there is something else. I want you to tell me exactly what Aidith told you: how she contained the stones and created the illusion in Heaf. You mentioned a blacksmith.'

'She said she held the stone with the power of a smith and her own lifeblood.'

Gaius looked troubled. 'Those were her exact words?'

'Yes. I'm certain'

'The old man pulled out another of his books. He laid the page before Merlin. Read this Merlin. I will make you some tea.' Merlin read the page. When he had finished he looked over to Gaius who was busying himself with the kettle.

'This is very complicated Gaius. Does it mean someone has to die?'

'No, no my boy,' he said shaking his head, 'at least I do not believe so... I believe Aidith in the end gave her life but she was creating a huge web of magic that would last centuries. No, although this spell requires lifeblood and that is usually the blood that flows directly from the heart it is unthinkable to perform such an act nowadays and I'm certain Aidith would not have done so. There must be a symbolic truth we can find that equates with the lifeblood of the heart.'

'But what do you mean exactly when you said the spell requires lifeblood and what is this _usually_ blood from the heart bit?' said Merlin, his anxiety not in the least assuaged.

Gaius hesitated. In ancient days of magic, long before his time, he had heard of such things. In their long history it was said that druids presided over human sacrifice. All pretty gruesome, but Gaius decided it would not hurt to share a bit of history with Merlin, if only to show him how far magic had come. Gaius went into tutor mode. 'The blood used would have to pump from the heart directly into a vessel or fire perhaps and so an incision would be made in the vein,' Gaius put his fingers against Merlin's neck, 'Here,' and then he laid a finger on Merlin's temple, 'or here, but of course the problem was having to close it afterwards, the heart is a powerful organ…why I've seen the blood from a pig…'

Merlin felt a little sick and turned quite green. Gaius caught sight of him 'Now, now Merlin we shan't be doing anything like that here. I'm sure there is another way.'

*

Rupert was returning from the training ground. His wounds were healing but nevertheless he had to move cautiously. As he passed the stables an elderly man, very tall but stooped with age called him over by name. Rupert did not recognize him. 'Yes?' said Rupert officiously, as the old man approached him. The man was leaning a hand on a young boy's shoulder. Rupert recognised the boy instantly even though he was little drawn and dark eyed, he was unmistakably Brand's son.

'Ayden!' said Rupert. Then it dawned on him. If this was Ayden then…Rupert searched the face and eyes of the old man.

'Brand!' said Rupert in shock. 'Brand what has happened to you?'

'Time,' said the old man, with a smile, 'merely time my friend.'

'And Lillian, where is she?'

Brand did not or could not answer. Ayden in the wisdom of innocence spoke for him. 'My mother is dying,' he said simply. 'A Lady near the gate is tending her.'

Without another word Rupert took Brand's elbow.' I'm taking you to Lillian and then I'm going to find Prince Arthur. Come sire.' Rupert called over his shoulder to Sir Bors who had come up behind them as they spoke.

'Ask Prince Arthur to come to the city gate with great haste. Tell him Brand has come.' Then Rupert lifted Ayden up, the boy was exhausted and he led Brand back to the castle gate. When they arrived Rupert saw that it was Gwen who was tending to Lillian. She reported to Rupert like any of his men would have done.

'I have sent for Gaius Sir Rupert, she looks too ill to move…I thought it best that he see her before we move her and perhaps we could get her to my house then. If that is acceptable?' she added looking at Brand. Brand nodded distractedly. Rupert leaned in closer to Gwen so no one else could hear him. 'Brand and Lillian are a King and Queen, though the humblest I have met, and close friends of Arthur's, it may not be appropriate for them to stay with you.'

Gwen smiled sweetly. 'Forgive me Sir Rupert, but I believe her well being is more important than…' Gwen remembered to whom she was talking. 'I mean since I've been working alongside Gaius…Oh I…' Gwen ground to a halt.

Lillian who had heard their exchange opened her eyes. 'Now Sir Knight she scolded you know me better than that.' Then turning to Gwen she added. 'If I can rise up my girl, I will gladly take advantage of your kindness.'

Though she was weak Lillian's voice was as commanding as ever. But Rupert was stubborn. Something he could not describe had descended on him the moment he saw Brand. An anticipation of some kind…a sense that the forest of Heaf had arrived here with them and that all its strangeness and power was about to be let loose on Camelot. 'I must insist you stay here My Lady until the physician comes.' Lillian made a noise of irritation in her throat and held up one hand to the knight and the other to Gwen. She waved her hand impatiently at Rupert who just stared at her.

'Take my hand Rupert or would you have me breathe my last lying in the streets of Camelot.'

She is every bit a Queen thought Gwen. Rupert relented and he and Gwen helped Lillian to her feet though in truth Rupert almost carried her to Gwen's house.

*

Arthur hurried to the city gates and saw Rupert was waiting for him. 'Where are they Rupert?'

'In the house of the blacksmith Sire,' said Rupert a little apologetically.

'They are with Guinevere?' asked Arthur.

'Yes,' said Rupert in surprise, 'she who was lately Lady Morgana's servant.'

Without waiting for another word Arthur turned and strode towards Gwen's house. Rupert raised an eyebrow that the Prince should so expertly know his way.

*

It had been some months since Arthur was last in Gwen's house and although the room's familiarity brought him a feeling of warmth, it was under very different circumstances that he had last entered her door. On that occasion he had doubted he would ever stand here again. His mind wandered to Rupert. He had appeared somewhat troubled by Brand and Lillian's appearance. He had tried to hide it but Arthur was, as far as his men were concerned at least, an expert at reading body language, in battle such astute observations could mean the difference between life and death.

Arthur looked for Gwen as he entered and they exchanged a brief look, he next looked for Brand but saw only a stranger. It was not until the man stood and offered his hand that he knew him.

'I'm sorry Brand,' said Arthur. 'I had no idea this would happen.'

'My father was a foolish man Arthur he traded my life for a magic trick!' That sounded all too familiar to Arthur.

'And this aging happened when?' asked Arthur indicating that Brand should sit down again. Ayden helped him back into his seat.

'As soon as I left you in the forest, when I arrived home at the forge I found Lillian growing older, her hair already grey. And she told me straight away that you could not complete your quest without me, you cannot destroy the stone without me.'

'So you are the smith that made the swords Brand.'

'Yes I am, but I am not fit now to even wield a hammer. I don't know what I can do to help you.'

'And where is Lillian?' asked Arthur in concern.

'She is in there Arthur,' interjected Gwen, ' behind the curtain, Gaius is with her.

When Arthur looked at Gwen he could not hide the warmth f his affection. 'How is she?'

The Prince had only had to look at the pained expression on Brand's face and the boy's red-rimmed eyes to get his answer.

'She yet lives,' said Brand 'and so I hope …I do hope,' he said as though he were trying to convince himself.

Gaius walked out from the curtain that screened Lillian's bed. In a low voice he talked to Brand and the blacksmith King took his son's hand and went to his wife.


	28. Chapter 28 The End of Love

Part 25

**The End of Love the beginning of Love**

When the runner came for Gaius to tend a sick woman, Merlin had not rushed out with him to the castle gates, he was far too engrossed in the books that the former warlock had pulled out for him. There were only a few details that they needed to find out but they were crucial ones. If he had known that the old woman that Gaius was attending was Lillian, then he could have saved himself the headache of reading all afternoon. But he didn't know and now his head was throbbing with words and his brain humming with the inferences and cryptic clues that older sorcerers seemed to believe essential to any incantation. Then he found it. Just one small paragraph but it was all there. The spells of containment and all the requirements for preparation, two people, one to be a sorcerer the other a craftsman or musician or the like, someone to fashion the cage or prison for the object or person, Merlin shivered at the thought of containing a person in this way and read on.

*****

Gwen looked in Arthur's chambers first then ran across the courtyard to the steps leading to Gaius rooms. As she entered the door Merlin was head down in a large book, which he slammed shut as she entered.

'Everything alright?' she asked trying to see what book deserved so ignoble a treatment.

'Fine, yes Gwen. What is it?' Gwen noticed a careworn look in Merlin. How different he was now to the carefree young man she had first met. How attractive that was in him, his joy in life had been infectious.

'Your friends Brand and Lillian have come to speak with you and Arthur,' she said moving closer as Merlin draped a scarf over the book. 'I'm afraid you might be shocked when you see them, Arthur said they were much changed.' Gwen looked at him kindly. But she was curious and more than a little concerned with Merlin's behaviour.

'Merlin what is going on with this book?' she asked reaching over him to draw back the cover. Merlin stood up abruptly and lifted it out of her way.

'You know you really should knock Gwen.' he said, his voice taking on a cold edge.

'Like you do Merlin,' she chided. But he did not respond, only went and packed the book away on Gaius' shelves and lifted his jacket from the back of a chair.

He fiddled with the scarf at his throat and did not meet Gwen's eyes.

She noticed his hand was shaking and compassion swept over her in a warm rush. 'Now I'm getting worried Merlin.' she said trying hard to sound as light hearted as she could. 'Something is going on with you…and Arthur...and these people.'

Without answering her, Merlin made for the door. Gwen stepped into his path. He looked down at her, she had that same sweet look that he had first admired, an openness and kindness, at once childlike and motherly, innocent and wise and although he could still see that other Gwen, that shy awkward girl. Nothing was the same anymore. She would one day be Queen of Camelot, of that he had no doubt but there was something about that fact that made him uneasy, it maddened him that he felt that way, but he could do nothing about it.

'I better hurry and get to them...where are they?' he said with a half smile, trying hard to persuade her to move, but she was having none of it. 'They are at my house.' Gwen stood her ground with her head tilted to one side. Merlin…' she started. Merlin cast her a confused look and she thought better of pressing him, instead she gently reached out, but he pulled his hands out of her reach, she looked down at the empty air her hand closed on and a vague hurt crossed her eyes, she recovered quickly, 'Lillian is gravely ill Merlin and can't be moved.'

Merlin knew that despite everything Gwen was still someone he could rely on but he needed to begin a process of withdrawal and he might as well start now, it would just get harder the longer he left it. The book had been clear and he knew in his heart of hearts that the task ahead of him was going to be one of the greatest challenges of his life. He had thought that facing Nimueh was the hardest thing he had done but that was instinct fuelled by grief and rage, then facing Kilgharragh, the terror he felt had threatened to consume him, but when he heard again the words of his father it was as though he stood right there at his side. No, these things were nothing. Merlin knew that, despite Gaius' soothing words, his sacrifice would be great. For the lifeblood demanded in this enchantment was not simply the flow of his blood around his body, he had offered that before and willingly. No. What truly kept Merlin alive was love: it was love that sustained the steady beat of his heart, love that strengthened him in the face of death. And so it was love that needed to be offered up to save Camelot, to save his friends and his family. Even the thought of it was unbearable. Merlin finally understood that to save Arthur he would somehow have to lose him.

*

To Gaius' astonishment Merlin had assumed a kind of command when he arrived at Gwen's house. He had asked how Lillian was and whether he could question her. He asked this the moment he walked through the door, before he greeted anyone. Then he had given Arthur a curious smile that held him at a distance but carried so much emotion that it was difficult to witness. Arthur seemed to not notice or was else purposely looking past it. Gwen had made everyone tea and started to prepare food. It was feeling bizarrely domestic, like a warped dream. Then Merlin went to talk to Lillian, gesturing that he wanted to do so alone. When he came out he looked somehow refreshed and lighter in his being. Gaius placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed him to take seat, which he did gratefully. Gwen placed a cup before him. Then Merlin did another extraordinary thing. Arthur was standing near the fire talking to Brand. Merlin, without properly addressing them said quietly.

'I think Arthur that you and Gwen should leave us to it now.' there was a bit of a pause, Gwen put down her kitchen knife and cast a questioning look at Arthur the others in the room.

'We do not have very much time.' said Merlin, with a touch of urgency.

Arthur stopped talking and stared at Merlin, so did Brand. The Prince glanced across to Gaius and caught his eye. Gaius shrugged and then got ready to demand that Merlin be more polite. But Arthur held up his hand and stopped him.

'And will you come to my chambers and tell me what is to happen Merlin?' asked Arthur.

'I will try to Arthur, but I may be some time, I will not trouble you if we finish too late.'

Arthur gestured to Gwen and Ayden and quietly left. Merlin still sat at the table and tuned his chair to face Brand and Gaius.

Merlin looked after them at the closed door and sighed. He looked over at his Uncle and the blacksmith King, both white haired, kindly and brave, the wisdom of their many years shone out of them and he felt a little safer a little less afraid. 'I need to tell you both,' he said with a grave look, 'that I am prepared to do this but I am worried. Arthur will not allow us to perform the enchantment that will reunite the Stones until the law is changed and that relies on Uther undergoing the test. We have to create the illusion for Uther first. My question is what can we do now that will not displease Arthur but will help with the Stone? Putting an end to it's potential is our priority.'

'But Merlin,' said Brand, 'the two will have to be done together, just as Aidith did it. The Forest will rise up around Camelot once we bring the swords together and start the incantation.'

'Of course, they are connected! exclaimed Gaius, 'or else how could she have maintained it for so long.'

Merlin smiled for the first time. 'Good, good,' said Merlin happily, 'that will make it easier. And will you tell this to Arthur Gaius?'

'At the first opportunity…but why do you not?'

Merlin nodded silently at Gaius. ' It will be better coming from you I'm sure. It's about time I stopped being Arthur's only confidant.' Gaius gave Merlin a curious look, the boy was up to something, the lack of greeting when he entered the room, his assumption of command. He was squaring himself up for something perhaps he should not have spoken of the brutality of the old religion. Perhaps he had frightened him. But this was not fear Gaius observed in his young ward, it was a kind of maturity but one that had much of the joy knocked out of it. This was a change that gave a glimpse of the man to come, of the great warlock separated by his greatness. Gaius fervently hoped that this would be soon tempered by the warmth and humanity that was so familiar in his boy. But for now, they needed him to be single-minded and strong. To hold such an illusion was an almost superhuman task.

'Merlin,' said Brand, 'There is something as yet unresolved. We need a smith, someone to be my eyes, for I cannot see well enough now to forge anything.

'I think,' interjected Gaius, 'we have to talk to Gwen.' Merlin looked at Gaius in surprise. Gaius had thought about this. 'She is very able.' he added.

'Can we involve her without revealing the magic? asked Merlin

'I think so,' said Brand it is fairly straight forward, 'that is if you resemble Aidith and are able to incant in your head?' Brand stopped for a confirmation which Merlin gave him, 'then I don't see a problem.'


	29. Chapter 29 Broken Hearts

Part 26

Broken Hearts

Uther had spent weeks asleep and now it seemed that sleep was the last thing he wanted to do. Gaius found him walking the corridors again. That made three times in as many days. He offered Uther a sleeping draught. But he just shook his head and waved it away. Every other night Uther had carried on his way with a benign smile, this time he gestured to Gaius to take a seat in the hallway. The King was calm and deliberate in his movements: his sleepless nights were taking their toll. Gaius, you are my oldest and most trusted advisor...there are things…only you and I know…I want to ask you know if you would advise me one last time.

'Last time Sire? that sounds ominous.'

'No…I do not mean exactly that,' said Uther carefully, 'though it feels that your answer to what I ask you now will create some sort of ending…' Uther looked down at the palms of his hands…then turned them over where his skin was laced with the hard white ridges of many scars.

'Do you remember when I got these Gaius?'

'Indeed I do Sire, you almost lost your hand.'

'If it had not been for Gorlois I would have done.'

'You are thinking on him?'

'I wronged him Gaius.'

'You are thinking of his wife, of Morgan and the child?'

'I am thinking of many things…' Uther looked over at his old friend, his eyes, although tired, were bright with clarity and a gentleness that the physician had not seen there for many years. 'I knew he loved her and yet I had to pursue her,' continued Uther, 'I was such a fool'

'But she was free to choose Uther and she chose you.'

'And I cast her off.'

'And she found him then, she was happy with Gorlois Uther, they were happy.'

'And he bore it like a saint...I never feared his revenge. He was honourable and a true friend. Like you are to me Gaius,' Gaius smiled at him and laid his hand on his arm, here was the man he remembered, before lust and greed and fear overtook him.

'And you too I have wronged Gaius…I own it now…and most of all…' Uther eyes clouded with an old pain, he lowered his head and sighed. 'My son has told me of a place of healing...do you think this is possible Gaius that someone like me…with so many…wrongs to his name…that I might… find some resolution, some peace?'

'Now you are thinking of Igraine,' said Gaius gently.

'Uther gave Gaius an appreciative smile. 'How well you know me.'

'Sire...I believe that what you speak of is possible…if you yourself truly want it…'

'Then I must speak with Arthur,' said Uther rising to his feet.

'It is late Sire,' cautioned Gaius.

'Thankyou Gaius,' responded Uther, placing his hand on the old man's shoulder. 'But I have delayed long enough.'

So saying Uther Pendragon made his way to his sons' chamber to wake him and finally confess his part in his mother's death. What he would also reveal to the Prince was the origin of his own life. That such knowledge could change him forever, Uther was well aware, had he not seen it with his own eyes, felt the blows of his son's fury, but how this knowledge would change him now even Uther could not guess at.

*

Gaius thought of waking Merlin to warn him that Uther was going to confess to Arthur, but the boy was in need of rest, he himself took a while to get off to sleep but was rudely awakened by frantic knocking. He sleepily opened the door with a curse. Arthur pushed his way in.

'Merlin.' he said simply.' He did not come to see me.'

'No,' said Gaius haltingly, knowing what had passed between him and his father. 'No Sire he has only been back an hour or so himself.'

Gaius nodded his permission in the direction of Merlin's room. Arthur gave him a closed look and went across to the door. He stopped and turned to Gaius. 'Does he know?'

Gaius opened his mouth to answer then levelled a direct look at Arthur. 'You need to talk to him yourself Sire.' Arthur grunted and narrowed his eyes.

Merlin was deeply asleep when something woke him. It took a while for his eyes to work properly. He had a feeling something or someone was in his room. Moonlight illuminated Arthur's impassive face and Merlin found himself staring at him for a few minutes before it registered who it was.

'Oh Arthur,' he said raising himself up on one arm and running his hand over his head. ' Sorry, I thought it was too late to wake you. What time is it?'

'Time you were completely honest with me Merlin, I have something to tell you but I want you to promise me you will respond with the truth. Merlin searched his face in the half-light. He could not see his eyes clearly but from his voice he gathered that Arthur was deeply sad.

'I will be honest with you Arthur…you must tell me what has happened.'

'My father came to me… and confessed everything.'

Merlin took a deep breath. 'What did he confess?'

'You tell me.'

Merlin swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked down at the floor. This was the last bit of the wall he had built for himself, this was the final confidence that he was forced to keep that stood between them.

'Your father went to Nimueh and asked her to help your mother to conceive….'

'Thankyou Merlin, you need say no more. I understand you were under oath. I just wondered if your word was stronger than our friendship. Now I can promise you that from this day forth I shall stand by you whether you perform magic or not. As far as I am concerned we are no longer bound by my father's flawed edicts. It would be dishonourable to uphold them.'

Merlin was so relieved he got to his feet and held out a hand to Arthur. Arthur took it with one hand and with the other grasped his shoulder. We are more to each other than friends now Merlin…' Merlin did not quite understand the comment at first and so did not respond. Arthur continued. ' I am also part of magic, part of everything I was taught to hate and fear.'

Merlin could sense that Arthur was still in a kind of shock. He had spoken as though he was delivering a well-rehearsed speech. Merlin felt thankful for the semi-darkness...perhaps that is why Arthur had come to him now. He didn't know what to say to someone whose whole world had been dismantled.

'Arthur…'

Arthur broke his hold on Merlin and stepped back. There was still something tremendously sad in him that Merlin could only just sense, something that was being buried below the surface of him, buried deeper with each passing minute.

'What did your father say to you?' asked Merlin.

Arthur shook his head and turned to leave as he did so he answered with his back to his friend...'he did not hide from me Merlin, he told me everything that was in his heart...I promised to take him to Heaf...so he can face it all.'

Merlin had not yet told Arthur the whole story about the nature of the enchantment he was about to invoke and how complicated it was to create the illusions in Heaf and now it seemed the wrong time to do so.

'So Merlin,' Arthur added looking at him over his shoulder. 'Do whatever you have to and do it quickly.'

*****

What Lillian Said

At Lillian's bedside Merlin had found some comfort. She had told him what she knew of Aidith. Indeed the sorceress had given her life and her love to contain the power of the stone and create the illusions at Heaf. She had had a child, and a husband but they were nothing to her after she performed the enchantment, when they finally found her she did not even know them and what is more they were gradually separated by time as she lived on and they grew older. But they had still come and sat with Brand and Lillian and asked of her until they themselves succumbed to old age and death. Aidith had given Brand instructions to deliver the sword to Aidith's brother and it was to her husband he handed on that charge.

But Lillian then asked Merlin something that gave him hope: she asked if he had seen love in Aidith, if she had expressed it to him in any way. 'I believe,' she said, 'that there was nothing irreversible in the spell and once it began to break down Aidith would have been released, returned to the world a whole person, capable of loving again had she not been there so long that time overtook her.'

Merlin remembered her dying words and their growing friendship. He recalled the affection in her eyes and her gentle touch. 'Yes,' he said, 'I do think she began to feel something again.' Hope flickered in his heart. Perhaps he thought, it will be alright.

*

'Merlin.'

Uther's commanding voice made him start. 'Yes Sire,' said Merlin jumping up from the table.

Uther approached him and slowly undid his sword belt. Merlin took a step backwards, 'Is he going to fight me?' he thought. Uther caught sight of his wariness and smiled.

'Afraid of me? he asked in amusement.

'Not exactly Sire,' said Merlin confused himself by his reaction but straightening up to his full height.

'This I believe is yours,' said Uther, handing his sword to Merlin.

'Sorry Sire,' I don't understand,' said Merlin genuinely surprised.

'Gorlois told me that one day I would have to give it up, he trusted me to do this for him and said I would know who and when…well…' he pressed it to him and Merlin took it.

The King looked around the room as though he were taking his leave of it

'You have, like my son, passed through this forest?' asked Uther, still scanning the room.

'I have Sire.'

'And how did you find it?' Uther brought his full gaze to bear on Merlin now: his blue grey eyes were clear and untroubled.

Merlin cast about his mind for a suitable adjective. 'Excruciating, liberating.'

Uther gave a kind of grunt of approval and nodded.

'My son thinks highly of you Melrin, and will you continue to look after him?

Merlin hesitated. 'I may not be able to Sire, I cannot promise anything.'

At first Uther assumed Merlin meant that his new found station would prevent it and a bristle of annoyance rose in him, then he looked more closely at the young man before him and recognised in him the spirit of a warrior about to enter battle, an uncertainty, a resolution.

'Ahhh I see,' said Uther, 'there is more to this than I realise, but this…the sword, will help you I have no doubt.'

'Yes indeed Sire. It will.'

'Very well…I am pleased,' said the King.

The door was till open behind him and Merlin saw Gaius swoop into the doorway, he stood stock still when he saw Uther in his chambers alone with Merlin. Uther followed Merlin's gaze.

'Ahh… Gaius,' said Uther, 'this boy…' Gaius held his breath. 'he is a credit to you.'

Gaius gave a bow and thanked him for the compliment. Uther met Merlin's eyes and reached out towards his sword. His fingers almost touching it, his hand wavering twice over it as though it were a pet he was handing over, bidding it to stay with a new master. He then acknowledged the two men, the last of the house of Emrys, with a short bow: a gesture reserved for nobility, and went his way.


	30. Chapter 30 The Knight and Prince

Chapter 30

The Sword Master and the Prince

Rupert looked in at the forge. The usual smith was not there but the girl Guinevere was working at the fire with Brand instructing her or was it that exactly, the girl was calling out numbers in a kind of code and the old man was at he forge, his skilful hands turning the metal and beating in out, with his head cocked to one side listening to the ring of it speaking to him. They both fell silent at his voice and Brand greeted him warmly but Rupert was not there to speak to Brand he wanted the girl and Brand sensed his gaze turn to her so took the bellows from Gwen and left them to it.

Gwen walked over to Rupert pulling off the leather gloves that protected her hands. Rupert looked down at her hands, small and slender with clean neat nails. He wondered that a servant girl should have such hands, just as he wondered at the friendship she appeared to have with Arthur.

'I thought I should come and speak to you about yesterday,' said Rupert, Gwen smiled at him with a question narrowing her eyes.

'I was, I feel, rather disrespectful to you…' Gwen raised her eyebrows.

'Really Sir Rupert there is no need.'

'Perhaps, but I apologise for it.'

'Not at all, I took no offence.'

'Then you are generous,' said the knight losing some of his formality. He now looked over Gwen's shoulder into the forge where the blacksmith King was heating metal in the coals but now the he appeared to be half blind and not fully able to handle the tools safely the girl followed his gaze and hurried over to help him find the anvil.

'You are assisting him? asked Rupert.

'Yes, I am learning a lot,' she said.

'Is there something special you are making?'

Gwen looked uncomfortable she was in no respect an easy liar.

'We are forging swords for the Prince,' interjected Brand I am showing Gwen one of my secrets.

'Well then, I shall leave you to it', said Rupert.

The knight took his leave with the distinct feeling that something was afoot, he decided to go and see Arthur in his chambers and determined not to leave without an answer.

*

'Very well Rupert,' said Arthur after twenty minutes of ruthless interrogation, 'perhaps I should tell you. You are however the most honourable man I know and I will not force you to compromise that. What I tell you now I ask you to hold in confidence but if you conscience dictates otherwise then I will not rebuke you for breaking that confidence. Do you understand me?

'I will keep your confidence for no other reason than you trust me with it.' Said Rupert easily.

Arthur appraised the man before him. He had thought him almost a slave to his honour and now he saw him afresh. 'Very well Rupert,' he said clapping him smartly on the shoulder. 'Come and sit with me.'

Arthur told Rupert the entire story, even of his discovery of Merlin's powers. The older man listened carefully showing a little surprise at some of the revelations.

'Merlin, Gaius and Brand are about to bring the stones together and they will be reunited as one.' explained Arthur. Hence the forge has been working night and day.

'And the girl has been helping Brand to find his mark with the hammer.'

Arthur looked in surprise at the knight and Rupert, noted it. 'I watched them and spoken with her, does she know about all this?'

Arthur did not know how to answer him. Did Rupert know about Guinevere?

'She is just helping Brand at them moment,' said Arthur feeling a simple answer was the safest. He did not want his personal life mixed up with all this, he did not want to burden Gwen with the truth or tell Rupert all his secrets.

'Perhaps you should tell her Sire.' advised Rupert. Arthur did not answer him. Rupert noticed his reluctance and discomfort and let the matter drop. It was not the right time to talk of women and love.' He changed the subject back to the stone.

'Is there danger in this escapade Arthur?'

'Yes,' said Arthur gravely relieved in the change of tack, 'there is a danger to Camelot and to ourselves. We believe the same thing will happen here as did at Eadbald's castle.

'Rupert frowned, what exactly?

'Camelot will be swallowed up by the forest...' explained Arthur 'I'm not sure how or what will happen but The Forest of Heaf will appear as it did all those years ago when Aidith imprisoned the stone.'

'Do you need me to enter the forest again?' asked Rupert, with a fervent wish that he would not.

'No but I believe I will need you to watch the other knights. If we should fail to repair the stone we are still safe as long as The King lives but if he should fall…' Arthur felt a catch in his throat at the easy words that were yet the most painful.

'What peril does the King face Arthur?'

'He will enter the forest.' Rupert's eyes grew round in surprise. Arthur continued aware of the significance of what he had just revealed 'He has prepared well and I shall guide him to it.'

'But this is magic, how can the King accept it?'

'Things are changing Rupert and after this they will have changed utterly, know this and trust me.'

Arthur stood up and walked away from Rupert to stand with his back to the window. He observed Rupert, his thoughtful look, his hand running through that shock of silver black hair. 'He cannot accept this,' thought the Prince. 'I knew it would be too much.'

Rupert thought about all that had been said and knew that this was a turning point for Arthur, who had always been fiercely loyal to his father. To talk to someone, to anyone as he just had, was unprecedented. Rupert looked up at him from his chair.

'These are trying times Sire and call for extraordinary measures. I understand that.'

Rupert watched Arthur pace from the window to the fireplace where the Prince leant down to tend the fire. Rupert for a second wondered where his servant was then remembered that Merlin was hardly a servant anymore. Arthur had little idea how to stoke a fire indoors and was in danger of putting it out. Rupert joined him and placed two logs on the glowing embers, Arthur gratefully allowed him to take over. Rupert wanted to reach out the young man. They had always kept a strict professional relationship, that of master and student and had never discussed anything personal until a few weeks ago. Rupert approached him and talked quietly just as Merlin used to.

'Your father came to me when you were yet a child he spoke of his great love for you Arthur and that he would give his life for you, indeed that is why he came to me, fearing that his fondness would weaken you.' Arthur did not turn to face Rupert but the knight could tell that he was listening keenly to all he said.

'I vowed to treat you as I would my own, with fairness and with a fatherly love I swore an oath to never deceive you or indulge you and I hope that I have held true to that oath.'

Arthur turned to face him now. Rupert could not read him but noted that a little of the stress had left him.

'I am _your_ man Arthur I was bequeathed to you the moment I accepted the charge and the moment I vowed to serve you. You may direct me as you wish and I will not question you.'

Arthur could not help but smile broadly at the man before him, the man whose good opinion he had striven for and who he trusted with his life. Somehow his words would make the next few hours bearable. Without Merlin by his side and with the revelations of his father a sadness and loneliness had taken hold of the Prince. As he watched him Rupert saw this pain lessen in him and he was glad.

Arthur told Rupert of their plans, he was to go with his father out of Camelot and the others would work in the forge throughout the night, and take advantage of the time when the townspeople were asleep, he could not say how long they would be there or what would happen around them but he asked that Rupert inform them immediately of any changes within Camelot.

'Merlin can bring me home if I am needed.' added Arthur. ' I will come if you call me.'

The knight bowed to Arthur and took his leave. The Prince began to dress for his journey.


	31. Chapter 31 The Making of Heaf

Part 31

The Making of Heaf

Camelot was unusually quiet as Gaius and Merlin made their way to the lower town. They had gathered everything they needed for the task. Arthur had ridden off with Uther to spend the night in the forests around Camelot. Gwen and Brand were firing up the forge and Lillian, still weak but much improved in health was telling stories to her sleepless son. They had decided to make the enchantment after dark in the forge. The plan was that Uther and Arthur would ride into the Forest of Heaf the next morning if all went well. Merlin had been very quiet all evening, he and Gaius had almost sat in silence over supper and Gaius found himself talking to thin air a few times as the young man became more an more introspective. But then as Merlin chose the books and Gaius packed his medicine bag, the boy seemed to wake up. He became talkative and excited. Gaius even thought about giving him something to calm him down.

'I would like to record everything Gaius, like an experiment. I will not be able to remember everything that happens, I will effectively be doing two things at once. Do you think there is any way I could do that? Record it all.'

'Not really Merlin, we will have to just rely on our memory and perhaps what others tell us. Lillian has seen it once. Perhaps we should ask her to observe if she feels well enough.'

Merlin nodded. 'Yes, good! Have we got everything?'

'I believe so, but Merlin. Can I ask if you have truly resolved the enchantment? You are confident what it means, this giving of the lifeblood?'

'Trust me Gaius, I know what I'm doing.' Merlin was alight with confidence.

Gaius looked at him askance. He wouldn't mind so much if Merlin did not now appear to be under the influence of some noxious substance, something quite the opposite of a sleeping draught. But he knew that these high spirits might just get him through the long night ahead so he let him be.

*

Lillian sat at the door half way between forge and cottage. A position she had taken up many times before although more often standing. Now she was thankful that she was well enough to be here at all.

The young warlock entered the forge first. The fire cast a golden glow about him. Though she could not help wondering, if the glow was from him? He was so alive, so young, so full of expectation. Lillian knew what was ahead of him and her heart ached. The old man Gaius stood beside him, looking at the boy as any doting father might. He then moved to the opposite side of the fire, just as she and Aidith once had, so many years ago. In this position they could see each other and mirror the gestures, the words. The girl Gwen, dark and slight was working the bellows. She had proved an able pupil and she and Brand had found quite a rapport in the last few days. Brand could now bring the hammer down on the swords near perfectly as she called out instruction and she nurtured the fire as though it were her own babe.

The two warlocks were in position now. The flames licking higher in the forge reflected on the faces and in their eyes. The young one closed his eyes and the old man did the same. The fire in the forge leapt higher as though it were speaking to them. The girl called out numbers and letters. Brand brought down his hammer once, twice the ringing of the hammer hurt her ears, far off in the town came a rumble like thunder, low and lingering. And the warlock, now shining in his own right muttering under his breath. The girl looked at him, her eyes betrayed something like fear. ' She does not know,' thought Lillian and in that moment the girl looked at her. Lillian mouthed words to her, 'It's all right…don't be afraid' and gestured with open hands, looking straight into her eyes. The girl set her face into a determined scowl, there would be a reckoning afterwards thought Lillian. The distant sounds grew, rose up from deep down below the city. The ringing of the hammer caught up with it, two streams of sound finding a rythmn and in the heat of the forge the two warlocks seemed to waver and shimmer like figures in a heat haze. Yes thought Lillian it was like this, soon, soon will come the trees.

*****

When the words began in his head Merlin felt a sweet metallic taste on his tongue, like blood. He wanted to call out, not bury these words within him. They begged to be released but he kept them inside. He could hear in his own head Gaius repeating them and the sound of the hammer punctuating them until they were driven through him into the ground, down to the core of the earth itself. Then he saw movement, he saw in his minds eye, living things rising out of the great forge in the centre of the earth, fully formed, at first like people, limbs and hair and teeth and then like water flowing upwards in a torrent and then like vines, like roots breaking through the soil they came and each dragging after it more words, tangled together, meaningless words that broke apart and reformed until they were his words and the hammer on the stone his heartbeat, his heart at the mercy of the smith, beating with the rise and fall of his arm. The heat of the fires melted into him he opened his eyes and saw only light, like a tenfold sun risen above him. There was no forge, no Gaius, there was only the light and against the light above him the silhouettes of trees breaking into the sky. Coming one upon the other into the sun, soil fell from their leafy heads, boulders and stones tumbled down from their branches. And Merlin? Merlin stood in the doorway of the great oak looking out. He walked into the circle and raised his arms. Trees shifted, earth settled itself down. In the place once named Camelot stood the circle of twelve trees and the Great Forest of Heaf.


	32. Chapter 32Uther

Chapter 32

Uther

Arthur woke his father at dawn; Uther was still tired and a little disoriented.

'Father the forest is nearby now,' he said reviving the fire with some sticks.

'How so Arthur? We are only just out of Camelot?'

'Trust me father it is nearby.'

Uther offered his hand so he could be helped up. He had grown weaker of late as though his gentler nature had worked on him too literally.

'Are you ready father?' asked Arthur, 'to do this?'

'Ready as I'll ever be my son…but I must tell you I am also afraid.' Arthur looked at him in surprise. Uther had never admitted fear before. He had scoffed at it and cursed when Arthur admitted it.

'What is it you fear father, the sorcerers you have killed?'

'No, what can they do to me? They can only take my life…what I fear most is that your mother will not forgive me and I will be forever abandoned to my own thoughts. I think that is the one thing I could not endure and yet I know I do not deserve to be forgiven.'

Arthur was silent. He had not yet spoken of forgiveness; he did not know how to speak of it.

'Come then Arthur,' said Uther suddenly. 'I am ready.'

The two men mounted their horses. Neither had wanted to eat or drink. Arthur went ahead and led the way. Uther unquestioningly followed.

*

Merlin stood in the centre of the circle of trees he held out his hands. In his mind the incantation of the forest and the stone had become a song playing in his head and below this song he heard Gaius' voice chanting and in his heart he felt the hammer blows of the smith. Now his mouth took up the words of an enchantment, from his hands flowed a dark red light, the colour of blood, which seeped into the ground. The grass curled and died, the soil below darkened and then began to peel away. In the red light a form rose out of the soil, the body of a woman rising up as if from a sleep. Merlin's hands drew her to him his words formed her from shadow into flesh and the woman Igraine stood before him. Her feet made no impression on the ground as she walked to him. She was exactly as he remembered her, as she was with Morgause. Igraine stopped before him. Her beautiful face wore a look of confusion. 'What am I doing here?' she asked in her low voice.

'You are here at my request my Lady to meet with someone, Are you willing?'

'Is it my son, shall I see him again?'

'I cannot tell you. What you must do is tell me if you are content to stay here now that I have called you.'

Igraine searched his face and saw in his iridescent eyes a lingering kindness then she smiled and answered him. 'I am content.'

Merlin recognised in her a familiar look but he could not quite figure out whom she reminded him of, his memory of Arthur was already fading, soon it would be as though he hardly knew him at all.

*****

The King and his son came upon the forest at noon. They stopped just outside the canopy of the trees. Below the giants was a cool darkness where the trees entwined and locked arms as though defending their territory.

'I will leave you here father,' said Arthur... you must now go alone.'

Uther looked fondly at his boy. He could not say anything like a good-bye: his heart was in his throat. He held out a hand to Arthur's face. Their horses shifted and he was moved out of his reach. Uther lowered his arm. Then patted his horse's neck to quiet it. He dismounted and carefully led his steed into the forest picking his way through the tangle of undergrowth. He did not look back. Arthur watched him until the darkness swallowed him up, his heart heavy with trepidation. Uther may not fear the many he has slain but Arthur had watched them die too. Arthur had seen the terror and the hatred snarl out of the fires with a life of its own. The pictures in his head grew, monstrous pictures of agonies and revenge. Arthur dismounted, Merlin's words of warning returning to him. 'If you enter Heaf, the forest will do it's work, I cannot redeem you out of it. It will be as before, you will be tested and if you succeed you will be released, but if you fail you stay and I may not be able to bring you home.'

Arthur let these words slip to the back of his mind and led his horse into the forest.

*****

When Uther entered the forest Merlin was aware of it. It was a ripple at the edge of his consciousness but something else was there at the edges something entering the forest that Merlin did not conjure though he felt it draw on him, he felt his energy flow out towards it, gathering it into the trees, gathering them into the trees and as they came fully into the forest he knew them, sensed each one's pain and anger, palpable and furious. He felt an unbearable heaviness in his limbs, a straining in his heart. The song of the enchantment wavered. The blows of the smith pounded painfully in his ears then became distant. Merlin could not hold onto it, could not hold onto himself. Merlin was falling.

*

In the forge Lillian was shouting...she watched Merlin falter saw the colour drain out of him. She called to Gaius but he did not hear her she yelled out to Brand but he could not stop, his hands were beating out the heartbeat of the forest. Lillian turned to Gwen.

'Guinevere!' she shouted 'hold him, hold, onto him!'

Guinevere ran to Merlin, Brand did not cease his blows on the swords. She held him around the waist just as he began to fall, he was heavy but she propped him up

'Now what?' she called to Lillian.

'He must not fall, keep him awake!' Gwen scouted about for something, water, anything to revive him but saw nothing within reach. Quickly she freed a hand and slapped him hard across the face. Suddenly he jerked into a standing position, his eyes closed. Gwen let him go, rubbing her arms as though she had been struck. Merlin, still pale and unsteady, uttered a name so quietly Gwen could not hear it properly then she caught it. He was mouthing it slowly steadily, hardly letting the words come over his lips.

'_ascian __Morgana ascian'_

In the light of the forge a grey smoke appeared that did not come from the fire. Gwen stepped away from Merlin she looked at Lillian who returned a reassuring look. They watched transfixed as the smoke took the form of a woman, tall and dark. Gwen's heart leapt, before she came fully out of the smoke she knew her. Morgana stood before them alive and well. Morgana saw Gwen first and went to embrace her but Lillian held up her hand to stop her.

'No! It is Merlin who needs you.' Morgana turned and Merlin looked at her, his eyes golden and unseeing. He held out his hand.

'Help him!' begged Lillian.

Morgana reached out to Merlin, as she took hold of him her eyes mirrored his. He placed his hand over hers. She felt a surge of his strength, it flowed through her and back to him and then he let her go. Gwen was quickly beside her. Morgana put her arm around her friend whose face was riddled with concern.

'It's fine Gwen, he didn't hurt me.'

'What is he doing?' asked Gwen.

'He is raising the dead,' said Morgana simply.


	33. Chapter 33 Through The Door

Chapter 33

Through The Door

Uther came to the edge of the circle of trees. He stood below the rowans and looked across to the great ash trees. Below the trees was dark, he could see into the light but not into the darkness. Slowly the darkness started to move. Figures walked out into the light, men, women and children. Uther knew who they were. He remembered every one of them. He had spent the last weeks dreaming of them, bringing them back into his mind out of the depths he had banished them to. Uther walked around the circle. They stood not fully in this world or in the next and each accusing him by their very presence. No words were spoken, no spells cast, no ranting, no screaming. They stood in silence watching Uther. And as their executioner walked he named them, he put out a hand to touch their scars, their wounds, his hands growing bloody. He named them and as he did so they faded back into the trees and in his naming he planted all his sorrow and shame, with each touch he gave up a little of himself, pledging his life for theirs a hundred times and when he was done the King of Camelot sat beneath the yew trees. He sat in silence, knowing that his tears could not be shed for anyone but them and that they did not need them. Uther the King sat in the dirt on the edge of a circle of trees and waited, waited for a death-blow for a rain of anger and rage to fall on him but none came. Instead he felt a hand on his cheek and a voice he had long craved to hear. When he looked up he saw her, Igraine, her hair like the sunlight, glowing in the shadow of the trees, her eyes shining with tears.

'So many...so many,' she said mournfully.

Uther could not speak. He leant his head into her hands and she knelt down to him.

'Uther my love,' she said, 'I have here witnessed the terrible revenge you took in my name. What revenge will you take on yourself Uther?

The King lowered is head then looked up at her once more. 'I…I should be forever parted from you Igraine…even in death.'

'Would you so punish me further?'

'You cannot want me Igraine, a murderer and liar.'

'To hear you say so Uther is the beginning of it. Come with me now and see where it will lead.'

Uther thought of the Kingdom he had spent his life building he thought of Arthur, the desire of his heart that he had realised only through deception and greed. He thought of the death he had seen for himself at the hand of a sorcerer in the heat of a battle: an honourable death. Then he thought of those he had sent to their graves and the dishonour he did them.

'I will join you Igraine in death, in any fashion you choose.'

Igraine laughed and caught up Uther's hand in hers. 'This is not your punishment Uther! This is your reward! Come with me and we will talk of many things and we will learn to love each other again.'

Uther looked into the eyes of the woman he had long dreamt of seeing. She was not the same Igraine he had tricked into death, she had grown in wisdom just as she would have done in life, just as he had grown obdurate and vengeful she had perfected forgiveness and love.

Uther climbed to his feet and put his arms about her. She smiled up at him.

'Are you ready?'

Uther nodded. Igraine walked into the clearing at the centre of the circle. A man stood waiting, tall and dark. He stood waiting at the oak doorway. As they approached Uther recognised him, but surely this was not the boy back in Camelot. He was older and grave and had none of the innocence of that boy. The warlock held open the door to the oak as Uther and Igraine drew near. From the other side of the forest a shout went up. A man ran across the clearing calling for them to stop. The sorcerer lifted his hands, his eyes shone with a golden light and the man fell to the ground.

The King and Queen passed into the oak and the door closed behind them leaving no sign that it had ever been there.

The man on the ground groaned in pain. The warlock approached him.

'You should not have interfered.' said the warlock.

The Prince rolled onto his back and looked up at his assailant, he tried to draw his sword but his hands were too weak even to make a fist around the hilt, as he looked up at the sorcerer, Arthur's eyes grew round with surprise.

'Merlin!' he said. 'What the hell are you doing?'

Merlin smiled at Arthur, but it was not a smile of friendship or warmth.

'You are Prince Arthur, soon to be King Arthur.'

'What! Merlin! Have you taken leave of your senses? Is the King dead? What have you done Merlin?'

'Your father is walking into the next world, it is what he wanted and what the forest demanded.'

'But the stone Merlin is it safe?'

A confused look crossed Merlin's eyes.

'Send me back! Send me back to Camelot now!' yelled Arthur.

'I cannot, it is not within my power.'

Arthur scrambled to his feet. He held onto Merlin's shoulders. The warlock frowned at the touch. With all his power of concentration Arthur calmed himself. He held on tightly to Merlin despite the warlock's growing agitation.

'Send me back Merlin! You can do anything you want to...Look at you!'

Arthur looked into the eyes of his friend, a man he no longer recognised, a man that no longer knew him, he called out to him with his mind with his whole being.

Merlin lifted his hands and pressed them against Arthur's chest. The Prince closed his eyes, waiting for the blow that he was certain would come. Merlin's hands grew hotter, so hot that Arthur felt the heat through the armour. Around them the green of the forest faded, the flickering glow of the forge lit their faces. They were back in Camelot.


	34. Chapter 34 Out of The Flames

Chapter 34

Out of The Flames

Brand let the hammer fall for the hundredth time. The swords were glowing red with a magical fire: they no longer needed the flames of the forge. The two swords blades were melding into one but the stones were still split and hovered above each other. The incantation was failing and Brand was growing tired.

Lillian rose from her seat, she was frail and moved slowly. She leaned heavily on a stick. Gwen went to her and held her arm as she made her way past Merlin to Brand. When she got to him she placed her hand on his back and whispered to him. The fire of the forge flared up as though a new life had entered it. And in this new light they were aware of a change in the room, Merlin no longer stood alone but another figure appeared as if embracing him, the figure of a knight.

'Arthur!' exclaimed Guinevere.

The two men were immobile at first then they broke apart. Arthur staggered away form Merlin clutching his chest where his breastplate had been sheared away. Merlin did not move, he took no notice of Arthur but turned to look at Brand. The blacksmith called out to him.

'I cannot keep this up much longer Merlin. You must finish it!'

Merlin spoke, but his words were drowned out by a frantic hammering on the walls of the forge.

'Sire, Prince Arthur!' It was Rupert, his voice full of desperation. You must come! Sire, It has begun!'

Arthur lifted Gwen's hand and pressed her to leave him. He cast a brief look at Merlin, then at Gaius who stood pale and tired, his eyes still closed, his lips still murmuring the same incantation.

Arthur called Morgana…'can you help them?' he asked nodding towards Gaius and Merlin,'

'Yes Arthur I will try.'

'Gwen, can you look to Lillian?' Gwen silently assented.

Arthur opened the door to Rupert who stood with a bloodied Gawain at his side. He did not need to speak to his men or they to him. Arthur turned back and called into the forge. 'Merlin! It is all up to you now!'

Merlin put out his hand to Morgana. His touch flooded her with light. He opened his mouth and let the words out. The words that he had driven into the core of the earth itself now rose up through him, the trees of the forest of Heaf wailed, they screamed in indignation and anger to be so untimely ripped from the earth. Their branches shrunk from the sky, their roots fizzed downwards into the soil. Merlin said the words, and turned his golden eyes to the stones, shimmering under the smith's hammer. With every blow his heart jolted, with every blow he gave it up, all that was left in his heart. Outside in the courtyard of the castle a battle raged. The knight's of Camelot fought, blind to reason, only knowing that something drove them to it, turned everyman into a mortal enemy. Three stood in the thick of the fight, defending each knight against the other, holding the massacre at bay and fighting the growing murder in their own hearts. Arthur spoke in his mind to his friend. With the last morsel of his own will Arthur said goodbye to Merlin.

*

Morgana held onto Merlin, she did not know how or what she was doing but she felt a shock through her and something settle in her, an intense feeling of love. It sat in her heart sure and steady and she looked at Merlin with tears in her eyes. She knew now what he was doing and she felt the overwhelming power in him, a power that was not abating but growing, growing into something impossible. Morgana had magic, but had not yet learned to contain it. She willed her power now, she willed herself to him, as vessel.

'No said Merlin turning to her, it will hurt you.'

Morgana smiled and did not let up. Her eyes glowed golden her skin burned as though it had caught fire, She gasped with it and let go. Gwen rushed to Morgana and caught her as she stumbled away from Merlin. Her black hair streaked with white.

Under the smith's hammer the shimmering stones began to meld, began to take a solid form. The flames of the forge began to die and in their faltering flames the figures of Brand and Lillian shifted, their age fell away and they stood as before, one dark, one fair and he towering above her. Gaius staggered, his eyes opened. He saw Merlin, transfigured by light that seemed to come from his very soul. The Smith's hammer rose one last time and with its final blow Merlin's light went out and he slowly sank to the floor.

*****

**The King is dead, long live the King **

A silver morning light rose over Camelot. From the towers a hundred black flags fluttered and a mournful bell tolled through the town. A tall fair man dressed in black appeared on the castle steps. He strode across the courtyard and ran quickly up the flight of stairs to the physician's room.

Gaius had not long woken, He was dressed in dark robes, his face bore the traces of his recent ordeal and he seemed more stooped than ever. He had not got much sleep. There had been so much to deal with. Many of the knights had sustained serious injuries, they were after all, the finest warriors in the kingdom and pitted against each other they inflicted some damage. He would soon have to return to the lower halls where the Gwen and Morgana were nursing them. As yet they had not lost anyone. He was determined that it should stay that way.

As Gaius opened the door he stepped back in surprise, Arthur was standing there about to knock or walk in. Gaius did not look directly at him but turned away and allowed him to enter.

'Forgive me Sire.' said Gaius, 'I must leave to tend to the wounded.'

'I just came to see him, is he in there?' asked Arthur nodding towards the door.

'No Sire, he left some minutes ago. I believe he plans to ride out to the lake, but in truth he does not confide very much in me.'

Arthur sat down in Gaius chair and leaned forward, looking down at the floor.

'What are we to do Gaius? How do we get him back?'

Gaius closed the door and joined Arthur at the fireside. 'I fear Sire that this is who we have in our lives now, that boy we knew is lost forever.'

'That cannot be Gaius.' said Arthur feeling a sudden burn in his side where a wound still pained him.

'If he does come back to a normal life, it will take time Sire and then he will not remember us they way he used to.'

'Have you seen a hint of it yet Gaius, any change in him? Lillian said he might return, that he himself had told her Aidith began to return to herself.'

'I have not Arthur, I must be honest, Merlin is not inhuman or unfeeling he is just not the same man. He can make new relationships of course…'

'I can, can I?' came Merlin's voice from the doorway. 'Are you two going to spend all your time surmising what I can and cannot do?'

Arthur got to his feet. 'I came to ask you something Merlin,' he said, hurriedly changing the subject and taking on a slightly officious tone.

'Yes?' enquired the warlock with a benign smile.

'I wondered if you would do me the honour of becoming my chief advisor.'

Merlin nodded, 'that would make sense and yes I will Sire, thankyou.'

Arthur went to the door. He looked at Gaius. 'Gaius have you spoken yet to Morgana?'

The old man shrugged. 'Not about anything significant Sire.'

'Would you come to my chambers in an hour then?'

Gaius nodded

'And you too Merlin?'

'Yes Sire, I was going to visit the lake but in view of your appointment I shall stay here. I remain at your pleasure Arthur.'

Gaius also took his leave of Merlin. The wounded had need of him.

*

Merlin knocked at Arthur's chamber door. Gwen answered it and stood aside. As he came into the room Gaius and Morgana rose from their seats

'This appears to be quite a reception,' he said. 'What's going on?'

Morgana approached him and took his hand. He allowed her to lock her fingers into his, but a slight confusion stirred within him and he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

'Merlin,' she said, her dark hair, still streaked with white, fell across her face and she lowered her eyes.

'You must take it back now Merlin,' she said. 'It is yours and not mine. Morgana looked across to Arthur and then to Gaius. 'Take it now Merlin.' she said and her eyes flashed with gold.

Merlin closed his eyes. He felt his heart stutter as if it would stop and all his breath escaped him. Morgana had opened her heart to him and buried there curled and waiting was his own heart bearing the seeds of his forgotten loves, his memories of kindness and devotion, the warmth of friendship and the ember of his passion. Morgana willed it all back to him and as she did so Merlin came again into himself. Not entirely as the man he had been. He was re made, just as the blacksmith King and his wife had been at last restored in the dying flames of the forge, just as the knights of Camelot were unlocked from their torture of greed and just as Uther was freed by his atonement, so Merlin now regained his love and his life.


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue

The King stood at this window, he had not taken new chambers although pressed to do so by all the courtiers who liked to visit their King in suitable splendour. Arthur did many things differently and this was one of them. There was even a rumour that he was in love with a lowborn servant. But that could not be true.

It was the morning of his fist court judgment and Arthur was relying on Melrin to come up with a sound method of determining the truth. But Merlin was late, as he was fond of doing now and Arthur's temper was rising.

When at last his chief advisor arrived he looked anything but the part. His clothes were smudged with soot and as usual he wore the same scarf he had worn the day before. Arthur glared at him. For goodness sake Merlin, find something in my closet, you can't go anywhere like that.

'I'm very happy as I am thank you Arthur, they will just have to take me or leave me.'

'I know which I would do,' said Arthur under his breath.

Merlin ignored him and pulled out several parchments and laid them out on the table.

'What's this! exclaimed Arthur.

'The law pertaining to land acquisition, the Statute of Common Land and the 3rd edition of Jasper's Rules of Argument.'

'What? What are you doing with these?'

'You asked me to find a strategy for solving the land dispute.'

'Not with bits of paper Merlin! With some sort of...you know…an all seeing eye or something.'

'Now Sire,' said Merlin in a warning voice.

Arthur shivered at Merlin's sanctimonious tone.

'Here we go,' said Arthur 'I wish to the gods I had not asked you to be the chief advisor. I obviously got tricked into it when you were the deep and mysterious Merlin instead of the simply simple one… and I mean that nicely so you can lose the lip tremble! I _just _want to be able to work out who deserves what, a little help is all I'm asking for.'

Merlin folded his arms and took up his face of stone stance.

'Oh No! The Arm Fold!' Arthur put his head to his hands…Merlin…please...' The King grabbed his jacket and started to put it on. ' I know… Merlin…just forget it. I'll work it out myself!'

'And how will you do that sire?' asked Merlin with a sickly smooth voice.

'I'll…I'll…suggest…' Arthur was playing for time. His mind was whirring. 'Yes I'll offer to arrange that all the trees are pulled up, the hedges uprooted and reassigned and the pasture ploughed. I'll make each parcel of land look exactly the same.

'And what will that prove exactly? asked Merlin.

'Well it's obvious isn't it? The most deserving will baulk at that. They care about the land and the creatures on it so they will not want that…they will back down and the ruthless ones will grab it!' Arthur stopped talking long enough to witness Merlin's self-satisfied grin.

'Merlin! How do you do that?'

'What? asked the young warlock innocently.

'How did you get me to do that?'

'Oh, that! I just waved some reading under you nose Arthur. It works every time.'

Arthur aimed a blow across Merlin's head. Only a friendly gesture of course...Merlin stepped deftly out of the way.

'When are you going to do some magic for me Merlin? protested the King with a broad smile.

'Oh I don't know teased Merlin...let me think!'


End file.
